El príncipe naranja
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Después de un fracaso amoroso con la chica que amaba de la infancia, conoce a una chica todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba, con el tiempo el sentirá algo excepcional al estar junto con ella. Pero por los celos de una tercera persona ese amor se obstaculizara. ¿Que pasara si Naruto cae nuevamente a la telaraña de aquella chica que lo rechazo? y el amor por aquella perla
1. Chapter 1

**-El príncipe naranja-**

En la entrada del instituto un joven de cabellera rubia que con su sonrisa encantaba a mas de una muchacha pasaba caminando tranquilamente. Escuchando música a todo volumen y viendo a su alrededor, se imaginaba un gran video musical en el cual él era el protagonista, su mayor sueño era hacer una banda. Tenía una gran cantidad de amigos pero en los cuales pocos era de su agrado. Este día para el seria el mas magnifico se le declararía a su amor de la infancia, llevaba un ramo de flores y estaba pensando las palaras correctas para decirle- Te amo-.

**-Capitulo 1-**

**Tu sonrisa enamora**

-Bien chicos es el gran día- Comento con muchos nervios el chico- Estoy muy nervioso

-Claramente lo vemos además estas sudando como un cerdo- Comento otro chico de igual que imperativo que el

-No te burles del tarado, es cierto que esta sudando como cerdo pero se le va a declarar a su amor de la infancia que tanto ama- Contesto con burla el mejor amigo de el

-Tranquilo Naruto- Apoyo una chica que estaba con ellos- Sabes que si algo sale mal te apoyaremos en tu desgracia

-Ino con eso no ayudas a Naruto que problemático- Un nuevo chico se unió a la conversación

-Para ti todo es problemático- Exclamo con molestia la chica- Mira ahí viene Sakura- Aventó a su amigo para que el plan conquistado a la peli rosa marchara- Buena suerte- Grito con alegría la chica

En los pasillos la chica más popular de la preparatoria caminaba tranquilamente, resaltaba por su gran cabellera rosada y sus hermosos ojos color jade. Traía un gran saco de color rosa. Era invierno quedaba claro, los alumnos con grandes suéteres y consumiendo un delicioso café o una taza de chocolate. Naruto apretaba el ramo de flores y tragaba saliva, estaba muy nervioso pero a la vez feliz. Se acerco a la chica para quedar frente a frente, los demás se unieron a ver el espectáculo.

-Buenos días Naruto- Saludo ella con una bella sonrisa- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque estas sudando si estamos en invierno?- Las preguntas invadieron al rubio imperativo quien estaba más nervioso

-Sakura hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir- Comento el- Me gustas demasiado- Exclamo sonrojado y le entrego brutalmente el ramo de flores- ¿Desearías ser mi novia?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa y ese sonrojo

Todos los que vieron el gran espectáculo gritaban de la emoción, muchas de las chicas suspiraban de lo tierno que era su amado rubio, algunas bufaban molestas y otros graban el momento con sus celulares.

-Naruto…- Se quedo muda la peli rosa y solo le dedico una sonrisa para decir- Es muy tierno de tu parte pero…- Hubo un gran silencio, esa hermosa sonrisa que por el momento Naruto presentaba se elimino al escuchar las palabras prohibidas- Te quiero pero solo como amigos- Fue la respuesta de aquella muchacha

Ahora el ''tierno'' momento se fue al demonio, Naruto soltó las hermosas flores con grandes pétalos rosas como su amada. Empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de la chica. Solo miro hacia atrás viéndola detenidamente para reflejar el dolor que ahora sentía. La chica solo vio a su mejor amigo llorar y sonreírle, un dolor horrible en el pecho apareció en ella. Ahora veía que su amigo caminaba lentamente y sus compañeros que presenciaron el espectáculo estaban decepcionados de ella.

En la entrada de la preparatoria, una hermosa chica de cabellera azulina baja del auto de su papa viendo detenidamente la puerta principal de la escuela. Se despidió de su papa y se adentro a la escuela viendo como los demás se le quedaban viendo para ella era normal sentir esas miradas extrañas. Había estado en más de 10 escuelas diferente en los últimos dos meses debido al trabajo de su padre. Debido a su descuido se topo con alguien ambos cayeron al piso, se escucho una queja por parte de la chica quien todos sus libros cayeron al piso al igual que sus preciados lentes, empezó a buscarlos pero una mano extraña se los dio, no podía ver con claridad a la persona pero para agradecerle por el momento le sonrió pero no pudo ver el gesto que hizo el muchacho o la muchacha.

En la dirección de la escuela, la directora respetada por todos se encontraba viendo a la chica nueva examinándola de arriba hacia abajo, con sus dedos entrelazados soltó un suspiro leve.

-Tu padre se ha tomado la molestia de aclarar unos asuntos muy importantes- Menciono Senju Tsunade- Primero, tu padre es un gran medico y por grandes emergencia es trasladado a otra ciudad para operar y por eso has estado en diez colegios diferentes y segunda eres una chica con excelentes notas y por eso te permitiré unas cosas hacia ti, en el futuro te las digo-

-G-Gracias directora Tsunade- Exclamo con un sonrojo la muchacha

-Si no hay nada más que decir ya te puedes retirar- Dijo con una sonrisa la directora

-''En donde se encuentra el salón 2-E''- Pensó con angustia la muchacha de nombre Hyuga Hinata

En los pasillos de la escuela-.

-¿Donde crees que se encuentre Naruto?- Cuestiono Ino estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, se había enterado del fracaso del amor de su amigo

-Ese Naruto es demasiado problemático- Comento Shikamaru quien llegaba con preocupación- Lo eh buscando en los salones de tercero y primero y nada de señales de el

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Ino a punto de llorar- Porque Sakura no comprende los sentimientos de Naruto- Los sollozos de ella se escucharon, el amigo problemático el abrazo tierna mente

-No lo sé- Respondió con ganas de llorar- Pero lo que si se es que el amor es…- Fue interrumpido por el que lo estaban buscando

-Problemático- Dijo con una sonrisa triste- ¿Me han estado buscando verdad?

-Si- Comentaron al mismo tiempo los dos llorones- Donde has estado

-Pensando- Dijo el joven mientras se quitaba sus auriculares- Pero- Sus dos amigos se le quedaron vieron- Me tope con una muchacha y al parecer nueva jamas la eh visto por aquí

-¿Enserio? como era- Cuestiono Ino

-Su cabellera era azulina, es bajita y demasiado, tiene tez blanca, usaba gafas, pero cuando me tropecé vi sus ojos color perla y su sonrisa tan- Dijo Naruto pero cuando dijo lo ultimo suspiro levemente y sus amigos se sorprendieron

-Esas características- Comento Ino y pensó- No estoy segura pero creo saber quien es la chica

El timbre de la escuela sonó, los tres chicos tuvieron que dejar su platica para mas tarde, pero el día empezó a ser mas terrible para el rubio... La chica de su corazón se estaba besando con su ¿Mejor amigo?. Sintio una traicion por parte de aquellos dos no pudo soportar y lloro aquellos dos de aquella escena de besos voltearon a verlo.

-Naruto- Exclamo asustado Sasuke- No es lo que tu crees- Comento mientras caminaba hacia su amigo

-No es lo que creo- Se burlo al comentario de su amigo a lo cual extraño a los demás- Eres un traidor- Exclamo molesto el rubio- No lo puedo creer- Dijo por ultimo para correr lo mas que pudo pero nuevamente se tropezó con aquella chica de la entrada

-D-Discúlpeme S-Soy M-Muy T-Torpe A-Al C-Caminar- Comento con un sonrojo bastante inusual en los ojos de Naruto

-Descuida también soy muy torpe al caminar mejor dicho correr- Comento con una sonrisa linda- Soy Uzumaki Naruto tu quien eres- Cuestiono hacia la muchacha de gafas blancas

-S-Soy H-Hyuga H-Hinata- Respondió

En los ojos de Naruto estaba esa chica que se encontró en la entrada, vestía con la falda de la escuela, negra pero un poco larga pero demasiado bien para la chica, unas medias que le llegaba mas de la rodilla de color azules, su chaleco oficial de la preparatoria de color negro y la blusa de manga larga blanca con la corbata azul, también llevaba un chaleco de color azul marino, su cabellera recogida en una coleta con dos mechones en los costados con copete, y unas gafas blancas. El por lo contrario un pantalón negro, converse negros, una chaqueta negra pero con toques naranjados, su cabellera rubia todo sin peinar dando un look rebelde, sus auriculares en su cuello y el uniforme de la escuela.

-Bonito nombre Hinata- Comento el y provoco un sonrojo en ella, y eso le agrado- Que te parece si te doy un tour por la escuela para que conozcas mejor- La ayudo a levantarse y se miraron por unos segundos, para el rubio no sabia ese sentimiento en su pecho al verla pero se sentía feliz al conocerla.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2-**

**El encanto de tus tartamudeos**

.

.

.

-Espero que te hayas divertido con este tour, es especial porque yo lo hago- Dijo Naruto- Por cierto en cual salón te asignaron- Cuestiono el rubio con una sonrisa hacia su amiga nueva

-E-En 2-E- Respondió ella con la cabeza agachada- P-Porque la pregunta- Cuestiono y el sonrió mas debido al carácter de su amiga

-Quería saber en cual salón te encontrabas para buscarte y caminar juntos- Comento acercando hacia ella dejando pocos centímetros hacia su rostro en el cual podía ver el leve sonrojo de aquella muchacha- Pero, también me encuentro en el salón, seremos compañeros- La chica sonrió a esa respuesta

Ya habían pasado acerca de 20 minutos dando el ''pequeño'' tour por toda la escuela aquellos dos que fueron vistos por todos aquellos se caminaban rumbo a sus respectivos salones para tomar sus clases normalmente. Naruto no podía explicar el sentimiento al ver a su amiga que había conocido hace 20 minutos, todavía no olvidaba la humillación que paso cuando se declaro a su ''amada'' y la traición de su mejor amigo al verla besándose con ella, pero al estar con la perlada se sentía a gusto y feliz, se sentía mas tranquilo.

-Ya mero van a timbrar- Dijo Naruto viendo su reloj de la muñeca- Debemos caminar para llegar a tiempo a clases- Topo el brazo de su amiga para caminar mas rápido, pero se percato que su mano se iba bajando hacia la muñeca de la muchacha se detuvieron, se veían lindos, tomados de la mano, ella con un sonrojo excepcional y el con una sonrisa. Una muchacha de cabellos rosados caminaba hacia rumbo al taller de medicina, una pequeña hoja de su cuaderno en el cual estaba anotadas los ingredientes de un medicamento salio volando, intento agarrarlo, corrió lo mas que pudo cuando al fin la alcanzo vio a su mejor amigo en que hace una hora aproximadamente se le confeso pero agarrado de la mano con otra ¿persona?.

-Naruto- Menciono en un susurro la joven

-No comprendo el porque no aceptas los sentimientos de el- Comento Ino hacia su mejor amiga

-Tu no te metas en esto- Contesto viéndola detenidamente- Sabes perfectamente acerca de mis sentimientos, solamente veo a Naruto como un amigo- Aclaro mientras todavía veía a su amiga y esta fruncía el ceño

-Como tu quieras no seguiré insistiendo acerca de todo esto- Bufo la rubia para darse la vuelta para seguir caminando tranquilamente pero en un tramo se detuvo y volteo para verla fijamente- Aclara tu sentimientos porque perderás a la única persona que te ha amado desde la infancia y la única que te ha ayudado a seguir adelante

Sakura se sorprendió a las palabras que su amiga le dijo, tal vez tenia razón acerca de todo lo que estaba pensando, ademas tenia que pedir disculpas a su amigo por su comportamiento. Pero sus ojos no la engañaban, aquel rubio con la sonrisa mas bella estaba con aquella chica nueva.

-Naruto podemos hablar- Pregunto el mejor amigo de Naruto

-No hay nada que hablar por el momento Sasuke- Contesto fríamente hacia el, con el ceño fruncido impacto a su mejor amigo y a su compañía

-Pero Naruto porque no quieres escucharme soy tu mejor amigo- Exclamo molesto

Naruto le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mejilla izquierda de su mejor amigo, aquel muchacho azabache se sorprendió a la actitud de su amigo, quien estaba mas enojado que nunca, jamas lo había visto de esa manera, estaba en el suelo después del gran impacto. La muchacha de ojos perla se tapaba la boca y lloraba por ver la aterradora escena. Naruto se percato de su furia y volteo hacia su nueva amiga quien esta lo veía con miedo

-Hinata por favor no llores- Dijo el mientras se acercaba hacia ella pero esta retrocedía- Hinata no me tengas miedo- Dijo en sollozos- Por favor- Al fin se acerco lo mas posible para abrazarla

-N-Naruto- Dijo en lagrimas- ¿P-Porque l-lo g-golpeaste?- Cuestiono ella mientras su mirada y la de el

-Por una traición que ha echo- Contesto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la azabache- Tranquila, el se lo merece y mucho mas, pero no quiero que tu me odies por esto- Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su compañera mientras que esta se sonrojo al acto- Me encanta tus sonrojos- Menciono mientras se acercaba mas a ella acortando distancias

-Naruto- Un grito provoco que el rubio dejara de hacer lo que intentaba hacer, la muchacha quien le grito era la cual lo humillo- Necesitamos hablar- Dijo con muchos nervios Sakura mientras apretaba sus puños y tragaba mucha saliva

-Que necesitas Sakura- Pregunto sin dejar de ver a su ''amiga'' que estaba con un sonrojo lindo en sus facciones, pero algo interrumpió su vista, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos pero estaba siendo besado por la chica que no le correspondió. La muchacha de aquellos hermosos ojos perlados sonrió al ver esa escena, su nuevo amigo siendo besado por una desconocida se retiro del lugar... Sus lagrimas nuevamente amenazaron a salir... Su vista se nublo y cayo rendida al suelo pero un chico de cabellera castaña con marcas rojas en sus mejillas la recogió.

-Hinata- Logro escuchar aquellas palabras que articulo aquel chico

Yamanaka Ino veía con desprecio aquella escena, no soportaba ver aquello, y mas por el simple echo de que su amiga hiciera tal cosa, ella siempre fue buena amiga con ella, ayudándola en todo lo que su amiga Sakura necesitaba, pero ya no lo soportaba, ver a llorar a su amigo por aquel amor tan lamentable, y que ella no entendiera aquellos sentimientos. Ademas vio con sus propios ojos a la muchacha que acompañaba a su amigo, la reconocía, la azabache y la rubia fueron grandes amigas en la primaria, nunca olvidaría aquellos sonrojos y esos tartamudeos tan caracterizados de aquella joven.

-Hinata te encuentras bien- Cuestiono un muchacho castaño con un enorme cachorro a lado suyo- Hinata-

-D-Donde E-Estoy- Pronuncio mientras se sentaba- ¿K-Kiba?- Cuestiono, apenas pudo aclarar su vista y se puso feliz al verlo hay sonriente y con su famoso cachorro llamado Akamaru


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capitulo 3-**

**Viendo la claridad de las cosas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Al fin despiertas Hinata- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse del duro suelo- Por lo que veo aun sigues sufriendo esa enfermedad verdad- Cuestiono con tristeza- Por lo menos aun me recuerdas y lo mas importante a este Akamaru

-Jamas olvidaría ese rostro lleno de energía- Comento sin aquel tartamudeo- Pero que enfermedad estas hablando?- Cuestiono la azabache y miro que su amigo agacho la cabeza tratando de decir algo pero se quedo callado

-Hinata eres tu- Una voz de una muchacha se escucho, Kiba volteo para saber de quien era aquella voz, Yamanaka Ino presente a la situación

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?- Pregunto con su tartamudeo

-Ino antes que preguntes otra cosa debes saber sobre algo en particular- Comento Kiba- Hinata al rato estoy contigo, tengo que hablar con Ino en privado- Sin mas que mencionar se retiro mientras arrastraba a la joven rubia de ahí

-Que ocurre porque no me dejaste preguntar claramente- Menciono con enfado la rubia- Y que pasa-

-Es sobre Hinata- Dijo sin mas rodeos- Se que conoces a Hinata desde la primaria y secundaria y fueron grandes amigas pero, recuerdas un accidente que la involucraba y por esa misma razón se la llevaron lejos de la ciudad-

-Si pero jamas supimos que era eso- Dijo Ino- Acaso tu sabes acerca de eso?- Cuestiono y se acerco hacia su amigo

-Si- Dijo sin mas rodeos- Fue hace tres años, ella sufrió un accidente y perdió el conocimiento, como yo la visitaba frecuentemente gracias a dios que nunca se olvido de mi ni su familia pero...- Hubo un gran silencio y pudo ver que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar- No se con exactitud pero... ella olvida todo en un tiempo, un tipo de amnesia también perdió parte de la vista por eso tiene gafas

-Lo lamento no sabia nada- Se miraron detenidamente- Es por eso en el cual Hinata se fue verdad-

-Si-

-Hace tres años eso paso y nunca tuviste la valentía de decir nada-

-Prometí no decir nada acerca de esto-

-''Kiba ya se ha tardado''- Pensó Hinata quien estaba en un banco con mucho frió, una brisa hizo que sus cabellos volaran, se quito sus gafas para limpiarse sus ojos por la pequeña basura que se adentro en su ojo, bostezo un poco. Una mujer de cabellera café rojiza y hermosos ojos verdes se puso enfrente de la joven azabache

-Tu eres Hyuga Hinata verdad- Pregunto la hermosa mujer- Las clases han comenzado hace cinco minutos y no apareciste así que fui a buscarte, soy la profesora de literatura Terumi Mei- Se presento la profesora, agarro con delicadeza la mano de la muchacha para guiarla al salón, caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la clase 2-E- Deja les digo sobre ti a los muchachos y luego entras de acuerdo- Propuso y se adentro la profesora

=＾● ⋏ ●＾= **Adentro de la clase =＾● ⋏ ●＾=**

-Chicos en la clase tendremos a una nueva compañera- Menciono la profesora- Pero antes quiero decirles algo...- Hubo un gran silencio incomodo- No quiero por nada del mundo se comporten como unos monos adelante de ella- Sin mas que decir a casi gritos menciono a la chica que pudiera pasar

Hyuga Hinata estaba enfrente de sus nuevos compañeros, puso divisar que su chico naranjado se encontraba viendo por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos con los audífonos puestos, y la chica rosada que beso con dulzura a Naruto, estaba al otro extremo de el, dibujando algo en su libreta y su amigo Kiba se encontraba platicando en voz baja con la chica rubia de hace rato.

-Ella es su nueva compañera sean respetuosos con la chica o me encargare que sufran durante su nuevo ciclo escolar- Amenazo con dulzura la profesora- Preséntate querida

-B-Buenos días mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata un gusto en estar con ustedes- Se presento con la ayuda de su tartamudeo y con un lindo sonrojo

-Hinata toma asiento con...- La profesora se quedo viendo los lugares posibles, uno estaba localizado enfrente de Naruto, el otro atrás de una chica castaña y la profesora tomo la decisión con- Siéntate enfrente de Naruto

Sin mas que mencionar se fue caminando a su nuevo asiento donde estaba localizado a lado de la ventana grande y enfrente de su naranjado. Con mucho temor se sentó pero se percato que aun el rubio estaba en sus pensamientos, se sintió aliviada al no ser notada por el. Las clases con la maestra de Literatura fueron agradables para la muchacha y para todos. En ocasiones llamaba demasiado la atencion al único chico que estaba viendo por la ventana.

-''Porque no me puedo olvidar de Sakura''- Pensó con pesadez-''Y lo mas importante porque me siento atraído por la chica nueva, ademas siento que la conozco de un lado pero por mi cerebro de chango no puedo recordar''- Bufo molesto pero cuando su vista de despejo de la ventana vio a una cabellera azulina enfrente de el

-Con esto queda terminada la clase de hoy- Menciono la voz fuerte de la maestra- Mañana les daré un importante anuncio así que no falten- Salio del salón con prisa la maestra para que otra conocida por cada uno entrara, una mujer de cabellera morada y ojos cafés con una bata gris, la profesora llamada Anko pero apodada profesora serpiente junto con otros dos.

-Haber insectos yo soy su maestra quien les dará este año- Exclamo molesta- No quiero nada de ruido cuando yo explique entendido

-Si- Comentaron todos

-Bien como decía, no quiero que escuchen música en mi clase, nada de comida y tienen que estar puntuales a mis clases o se despiden de sus buenas calificaciones- Amenazo la maestra para que se sentara y un nuevo infierno sucediera

=＾● ⋏ ●＾= **Después de las clases con la maestra serpiente =＾● ⋏ ●＾=**

-Las clases con la maestra Anko son...- Dijo con cansancio Ino

-Problemáticas- Termino de decir la frase el famoso Shikamaru

-¿Donde esta Naruto?- Cuestiono la rubia hacia su amigo- Ademas quiero hablar con la chica nueva

-¿Para que?-

-Quiero que la chica nueva tenga amigas, ademas se ve que es del tipo tímido-

-Por supuesto que si, Hinata siempre ha sido de esa manera-

-No me acordaba que también habías conocido a Hinata-

-Y quien no, la mayoría estuvo con ella durante la primaria y secundaria pero después de un accidente se fue de la escuela y nunca se supo nada de ella hasta ahorita-

-Por grandes motivos se tuvo que retirar-

-A que te refieres con eso-

-Por el momento no te puedo decir pero con el tiempo lo sabrás-

En el salón aun estaba ella sentada, con sus audífonos a todo lo que daban, ocultaba sus manos en el saco grande que traía, quería pensar mas acerca del chico rubio, pensaba pero no daba resultados, ella creía haberlo visto en un lugar pero no podía, ella no recordaba casi nada, los recuerdos eran contados.

-Hinata- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos- Hola- Saludo con educación aquel muchacho rubio- Que te parece si caminamos un rato nosotros dos solos- Propuso con una sonrisa y ella acepto con una igual

Caminaron por toda la escuela, de arriba y abajo y siendo observados por aquellos ojos curiosos de varios compañeros de diferentes salones, Naruto veía de reojo a la chica pequeña que caminaba a lado suyo, cuando Hinata lo vio detenidamente este le regalo una sonrisa.

-Quiero decirte que el beso mio y de Sakura no fue nada serio- Menciono con culpa- No se el porque me beso de esa manera, tal vez se siente culpable al humillarme así adelante de todos

-A que te refieres- Al fin pudo pronunciar algo sin tartamudear

-En la mañana hace una hora aproximadamente me le confesé, pero ella me rechazo, mejor dicho me mando a la zona de amigos-

-Q-Que mal, lo lamento-

-No tienes que disculparte- La miro con mucha detención- Es mi culpa por creer que algo bueno iba a pasar con ella conmigo pero no-

-Debes esforzarte mas para ser querido por ella- Menciono con mucha dulzura Hinata- N-No te detengas, tal vez ella esta confundida en sus sentimientos al igual que tu- Comento con un sonrojo

-Tienes razón pero no la quiero forzar a quererme- La vista azulada del muchacho contemplo el sonrojo de aquella muchacha que le daba ánimos de una manera bastante dulce


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capitulo 4-**

**Documentos prohibidos**

**''El rayo amarillo de Konoha''**

Hace 16 años aproximadamente, en la ciudad de Konohagakure no sato, existió un hombre en el cual se le consideraba un héroe total por resolver casos a nivel mundial. Le apodaban **''El rayo amarillo de Konoha'.**

Minato Namikase caminaba con mucha lentitud, esperando una señal, hace poco le dieron un caso de mucha importancia en el cual solamente tenia que escoger a cinco miembros de la mejor policía ''Ambu'' para resolver el caso. Pensaba con claridad quienes podían ser sus compañeros, un mal paso y todo se echaría a perder.

-Minato tenemos que hablar- Un hombre de cabellera blanca hablo con una mirada seria

-Que sucede Jiraiya- Contesto un poco nervioso, cuando su maestro le hablaba de manera seria y mas con esa mirada significaba algo malo

-Es acerca del caso que te asignaron- Fue lo único que dijo para caminar hacia su oficina seguido de Minato, cuando ya los dos estaban adentro de la oficina, cerro la puerta con llave- Te acuerdas sobre el proyecto zorro de las nueve colas- Pronuncio con seriedad mientras se sentaba en su sillón de cuero

-Perfectamente, se que las dos familias Uzumaki y Uchiha estuvieron involucrados en este proyecto pero que tiene que ver eso con el caso prohibido?- Cuestiono Minato con preocupación

-Kakashi Hatake- Fue lo que menciono dejando en asombro al rubio- Hace 2 semanas aproximadamente lo mandaron a un caso en América y al parecer los Uchihas han vuelto al ataque con el proyecto 9, si no fuera por la valentía de Kakashi nunca hubiéramos sabido que Uchiha Fugaku esta detrás de algo sorprendente

-Déjese de rodeos y explicase- Exclamo con autoridad Minato- A que se refiere a algo sorprendente- Jiraiya tomo un sorbo de su delicioso café para seguir hablando

-Planean un ataque masivo al país- Antes de que Minato preguntara mas acerca de lo hablado, tocaron repetidamente la puerta- Espere- Hablo con mucha confianza el señor para levantarse y abrir la puerta

-Hiashi que bueno encontrarlo que sucede- Cuestiono Jiraiya pero al ver la cara de tristeza de el pensó lo peor- Que pasa por que esa cara

-Hatake Kakashi ha sido herido por un Fugaku Uchiha, ahora se encuentra en el hospital, no pudimos detener el ataque fueron muy rápidos- Exclamo Hiashi enojado- Fue un inútil al enfrentarme con el, lo lamento- Dijo para agachar su cabeza, pero Minato se acerco hacia el y lo tomo de los hombros

-Hiashi tranquilo, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, no eres inútil pudiste hacer algo en tan poco tiempo eso es lo bueno ahora recemos para que nada se complique ahora en adelante, Fugaku Uchiha lamentara por meterse con Minato Namikase y Hiashi Hyuga-

-Gracias por darme ánimos Minato- Sonrió por primera vez Hiashi hacia el y este se emociono

Al regresar a su casa se encontró a su querida esposa cocinando junto con Tsunade, platicaban acerca de algo hermoso que este no pudo entender, se fue a su oficina con un sobre importante, en el cual estaba los cinco integrantes en el cual estarían involucrados en el caso.

-''Veamos quienes serán''- Pensó Minato para abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado, en la primera hoja salio el primer integrante.

En la cocina, Tsunade y Kushina platicaban con mucha felicidad, ademas de un secreto que tenían que revelar a Minato. Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la puerta principal al abrirla se encontró a tres personas peleando.

-Que hacen ustedes tres aquí- Cuestiono Tsunade- Es de mala educación llegar sin invitación

-Para tu información bella Tsunade fuimos invitados por Minato- Exclamo con burla el mas grande- Así que déjanos pasar para establecer una conversación divertida

-Si Kushina esta de acuerdo te dejare pasar pero ustedes dos pueden pasar son bienvenidos- Tsunade hizo una seña para que las dos personas que acompañaban a Jiraiya pasaran al comedor y el en la puerta

-Gracias por dejarnos pasar señorita Tsunade- Agradeció formalmente Kakashi con una sonrisa

-¿Escuche que fuiste herido en un importante caso te encuentras bien?- Cuestiono la rubia hacia el misterioso Kakashi

-Un poco, si no fuera por la ayuda de Hiashi en estos momentos estuviera mas que muerto, tengo heridas leves solamente, hace una hora acabo de salir del hospital- Respondió

-Me alegra que quieras seguir los pasos de Minato- Dijo Kushina saliendo de la cocina- Eres parte de la familia y gracias por cuidar a Minato- Ambos sonrieron a esas palabras mientras que Jiraiya intentaba pasar pero Tsunade lo golpeo

-Al parecer llegaron temprano- Menciono Minato- Hiashi, Kakashi y Jiraiya sean bienvenidos a mi casa, hay un importante anuncio que debo hacer

-Al igual que yo- Comento sonriente Kushina

Todos los presentes se sentaron en el cómodo comedor a comer la deliciosa comida que prepararon las dos únicas mujeres en la casa.

-Creo que este silencio esta de lo mas feo- Dijo Jiraiya- Kushina, Minato no tenían que decir algo importante-

-Primero que hable Minato- Dijo Kushina

-Acerca del caso, tendremos que viajar por un año completo al continente Americano, saldremos mañana temprano a las 5 de la mañana así que tienen 10 horas para prepararse- Menciono Minato para asentir- Ademas falta un integrante donde esta, los integrantes somos Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru y yo donde esta Orochimaru?- Cuestiono

-Esta atendiendo un señor en su oficina- Menciono Jiraiya- Kushina tenias algo importante que mencionar verdad

-S-Si, Minato hoy en la mañana me empece a sentir demasiado mal, Tsunade me llevo al hospital para revisar mi salud y cuando me dieron mis resultados, me emocione cuando me dijeron que..- Se puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada- Estoy embarazada

.

.

.

Esta historia tener mucho que ver con la historia :'3 Para darle mas suspenso...


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capitulo 5-**

**Proyecto Zorro**

**Documentos prohibidos parte 2**

Después de la aclaración de la joven Uzumaki, ahora el siguiente problema era, Minato, quien quería cancelar el caso pero ya prácticamente ya no se podía. Para el rubio fue demasiado doloroso, no iba a estar con su prometida por un año completo, solamente faltaba 10 meses para volver e iniciar una familia. Peleando diariamente con criminales. Gracias al tener a Tsunade a su lado las heridas de cada uno se volvieron leves. Se imaginaba cada noche como seria su hijo o hija dependiendo...- Minato debes descansar mañana iremos con Fugaku- Menciono Tsunade para que el rubio dejara sus pensamientos- Mañana sera un día fatal, llevaremos mas armas y agentes para que nada grave sucediese

-Por supuesto Tsunade pero no puedo dormir aun pienso en Kushina- Dijo Minato mientras que Tsunade sonreía de manera tierna, fue y abrazo al rubio para susurrarle

-Tranquilo Minato, ella esta en buenas manos, cuando tu regreses iniciaras una familia estupenda- Le susurro en el oído para besarle la mejilla y apagar la luz de la habitación y retirarse

Pero simplemente Minato no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba preocupado, aunque existiera comunicación mediante celulares o mensajes por correo el la extraña bastante necesitaba a su mujer a lado de el. Se levanto de su cama, se puso un chaleco café para cubrirse del frió y salio del departamento.

Vio un bar cerca y abierto, entro con sigilo y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en donde despachaban, el cantinero vio de reojo a Minato quien estaba en sus pensamientos, el cantinero saco su celular para marcar a un numero criminal.

-Buenas noches que se le ofrece tomas- Pregunto con una sonrisa hipócrita aquel señor

-Solamente deme un poco de vino pronto me tendré que ir a descansar- Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio con ojos azules llamativos

-Como usted quiera señor?- Cuestiono el hombre el nombre de Minato

-Minato Namikase- Dijo al tomar su bebida recién preparada, tomo un trago de el lentamente pero al instante sintió un mal estar, ¿Acaso había algo mal en ese vino?, miro con su vista borrosa al cantinero quien tenia una sonrisa malévola lo único que vio fue que ese hombre sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba con el- Kisame Hoshigaki- Logro mencionar, como pudo ser tan tonto al no conocer aquel hombre que mato a una nación completa

Sintió una brisa fría en su rostro, parpadeo para abrir sus ojos azules, se encontraba en un hospital, podía reconocer ese olor de medicinas en cualquier parte.-¿Como llegue aquí?- Cuestiono mientras intentaba sentarse

-Eres un hombre bastante idiota- Menciono Hiashi quien estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación- Si no fuera por la alerta que dio Kakashi al verte entrar a ese bar nunca nos daríamos cuenta que Kisame Hoshigaki estaba en este país

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Kakashi te vio entrar en ese bar, cuando tu entraste el te siguió, a Kakashi se le conoce como el hombre de las mascaras, se sentó en lo mas lejos de ti, pero cuando vio que Kisame llamo a alguien rápidamente nos alerto, puso un tranquilizante en tu vino, cuando estaba apunto de dispararte, Tsunade pudo herirlo antes que te matara, hubo un gran escándalo en el bar-

-Si hubiera echo caso a Tsunade jamas de esto estuviera pasando-

-No seas dramático Minato Namikase, en cualquier momento esto pasaría, Jiraiya le comento todo esto a Kushina y pues no se lo tomo de la mejor manera posible-

-Saben perfectamente que esta en embarazo porque demonios hacen que se preocupe mas-

-Ella tiene derecho de saber lo que a ti te suceda-

Hubo un silencio, Minato observaba la ventana como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo al igual que Hiashi.

-Te acuerdas de Hikari- Menciono Hiashi para terminar con ese silencio

-Tu esposa como olvidarle sabe cocinar demasiado bien que sucede con ella-

-Al igual que Kushina, esta embarazada me ha informado- Como pudo Minato se levanto para abrazar a su compañero

-Que excelente noticia- Menciono con emoción el rubio- Sabes que seria mejor que si yo tuviera un niño y tu una niña se volvieran novios que te parece- Propuso

-Tranquilo señor Namikase, aun no sabemos que tendremos- Dijo con un tic nervioso en su ojo

-Bueno pero es una idea demasiada genial, ya me imagino nuestros hijos tomados de la mano- Dijo como todo un soñador Minato

-Entonces que pasaría si ambos tuviéramos un niño, acaso te gustaria verlos tomados de la mano y besándose que picaron eres- Exclamo con burla Hiashi que vio que Minato que quedo paralizado por lo mencionado

-Olvidemos eso creo que alguien no podrá dormir esta noche como se debe- Menciono Minato- Donde están los demás

-Jiraiya ya debes saber en donde se encuentra es muy fácil leer sus pasos, de seguro esta en las aguas termales espiando a las muchachas, Tsunade en un bar nada siniestro y Kakashi en la librería-

-¿Librería?-

-Ahí venden los libros eróticos de Jiraiya-

-Entonces todo normal para nosotros y que quieres hacer-

-Me suena a manada, tu debes tomar un descanso-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-De acuerdo tu ganas que quieres hacer- Dijo Hiashi cansado

-Que te parece ir a tomar un café- Menciono para ver a Hiashi y este suspiro

-Espero que nadie nos conozca y empiece un nuevo problema-

.

.

.

En una oficina con poca iluminación, Kisame Hoshigaki con sus manos juntas mirando al posible líder de la banda de criminales mas buscados de la historia, a lado de el se encontraba un muchacho que no pasaba de 15 años de edad de cabellera roja y ojos preciosos cafés.

-Ahora que Minato Namikase se encuentra en la ciudad debemos tener mucho cuidado- Menciono Kisame- Tengo muy poca información acerca de el pero debemos evitar que nuestro proyecto se descubra

-Debemos tomar con esto con mucha tranquilidad, Namikase no es mas que un charlatán un juguete de la policía, informare a Kakuzu de esto al igual que Hidan para que se haga cargo del tipo- Informo con voz demandante el líder

-Pain no crees que es mucho llamar a Kakuzu ademas usted cree que acepte, el cobra mucho por hacer trabajos menores pero hace todo a la perfección- Comento Kisame

-Primero que nada tenemos que saber el motivo en el cual ellos se encuentran aquí si no es lo que pensamos porque molestarnos en matar a sujetos que no tengan nada que ver- Sasori se metió a la conversación los dos sujetos lo vieron con mucha interrogación

-Llamen a Fugaku Uchiha rápido- Fue lo ultimo que dijo para desaparecer el líder

.

.

.

-Explicame lo que es el proyecto zorro- Susurro Hiashi- No comprendo mucho sobre ese caso

-El proyecto zorro se origino primeramente con la familia Uzumaki quienes son excelentes médicos, según lo que Kushina me ha comunicado es que el proyecto es un arma nuclear que puede destruir a cinco países completos pero para eso necesita una llave, los documentos dicen que la familia Uchiha esta involucrado en eso, Madara Uchiha tomo el control del proyecto zorro pero gracias a dios que Hashirama Senju lo detuvo antes que pasara un accidente horrible-

-¿Porque necesitan una arma nuclear en estas situaciones?-

-Imagínate que alguien un criminal de alto nivel tiene en sus manos el proyecto zorro, la destrucción que pueda ocasionar, entonces dime lo primero que haríamos para que no detone la bomba-

-Darle el poder de los países que este amenazando-

-Exactamente-

-¿Y porque te dieron a ti el caso?-

-Porque soy un experto, ademas estudie en tres años sobre las bombas se como armar una, por eso soy el mejor es estas cosas-

-¿Y porque nos elegiste?- Cuestiono Hiashi con mas curiosidad

-Porque son el perfecto complemento para esto- Dijo con una sonrisa- Kakashi a pesar de su corta edad es un maestro del disfraz, perteneció a la policía mas peligrosa de la ciudad, lo apodaban Kakashi sangre fría por matar a sus enemigos sin sentir nada de compasión ademas es excelente estratega, Tsunade una importante doctora ademas ella puede ser de utilidad cuando nos enfrentamos con enemigos, ella es heredera de las propiedades Senju que puede servir como cuarteles ademas documentos que dejo Hashirama al morir, Jiraiya tiene muchas influencias en donde sea, hasta puede convencer a la persona mas fría para servir a nuestro lado y el analiza perfectamente y luego estas tu, tengo entendido que sus ojos perlas son muy valiosos que pueden ver a través de las personas ademas tienes un poder enorme en donde vayas y tu mirada da mucho miedo-

.

.

.

Lamento por tardar el actualizar :'3

-DiazGuiselle

El próximo capitulo es acerca del proyecto zorro y el nacimiento de nuestro rubio favorito

Recuerdes esto es un **Naruhina**


	6. Chapter 6

**El príncipe naranja **

**El nacimiento del heredero Namikase/Uzumaki**

**Documentos prohibidos parte 3**

Kushina se sentía sola por no tener a su marido a su lado, faltaba poco para que el hermoso bebe naciera, no se sentía segura del todo por el nombre pero le había gustado por un libro del maestro de su marido. Sentada en su cómodo sillón tomando un delicioso te mientras su amiga Mikoto le hacia compañía.

-Falta un mes aproximadamente para que el bebe nazca- Suspiro Kushina y vio el techo

-Tranquila Kushina sabes que Minato le falta poco para llegar- Tomo las manos delicadas de su amiga para tranquilizarla

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Mikoto- Dijo un poco asustada

-Lo que tu quieras dime-

-Si duele cuando estas en parto- Se escucho un suspiro por parte de su amiga

-Por supuesto pero no tengas miedo, así también estaba cuando nació Itachi- Respondió con nostalgia

-Me permites cargar a Sasuke- Pregunto con emoción

-Claro- Con mucho cuidado lo dejo en manos de su amiga

-Se parece mucho en ti no como el idiota de marido que tienes- Ambas chicas rieron alegremente

-Como le pondrás al bebe- Pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad

-Naruto-

-Bonito nombre de donde lo has sacado-

-Es el personaje principal de la primera novela de Jiraiya, me ha encantado ese nombre espero que a Minato igual

.

.

.

En otra parte del mundo con el señor Namikase...

-Al parecer nada sospechoso después de estos meses que triste esperaba mas acción- Reclamo con furia Jiraiya quien recibió un golpe fuerte por parte de Tsunade

-Si hubo mucha acción hemos averiguado acerca de una organización acaso no estuviste presente ese día?- Claro menciono Tsunade para darle una tasa de café recién hecho

-Acuérdate que ese día me quede dormido en los inodoros de la oficina- Acordó Jiraiya con orgullo y obtuvo una respuesta de un bufido por parte de Tsunade

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

En la época correcta...

-Cuando terminaran las clases estoy muy aburrido- Exclamo Kiba

-Cálmate se que esto es muy problemático pero no debes ponerte de esa manera- Respondió Shikamaru- Ademas espero que Naruto no vuelva a caer en la redes de Sakura

-Estamos hablando de Naruto, el siempre a amado a Sakura desde tiempos inmemorables pero ella no comprende los sentimientos del idiota debe conseguirse alguien mejor- Recalco Kiba

La puerta se abrió dejando a haber al nuevo profesor de la materia llamada matemáticas, un sujeto misterioso, su rostro casi completamente cubierta por una tela especial, cargaba un libro ''bastante'' entretenido.

-Como están criaturas del señor- Aclamo el maestro con una sonrisa

-''Oh no es el maestro de las historias de la escuela''- Pensó Kiba con demasiado miedo

-''Esto sera demasiado problemático''- Pensó Shikamaru

-Déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake su profesor de matemáticas su peor pesadilla para algunos- Bromeo el profesor-¿Faltan alumnos verdad?-Cuestiono el profesor

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a ver un chico rubio sudando por correr, con las palabras en la boca llego tarde...

-Usted porque ha llegado tarde- Pregunto el profesor sin verle la cara

-Lo lamento profesor tuve una emergencia menor dattebayo- Respondió el chico con muchos nervios

-''¿Dattebayo?¿Dattebane?''- Se cuestiono el profesor, conocía esas palabras de algún lado pero no sabia con exactitud en donde- Pase si vuelve a llegar tarde a clase le pondré un castigo mayor- Explico el profesor con voz seria- Comenzamos las clases, les daré un pequeño examen de diez preguntas sencillas tienen la clase para contestar, no se vale calculadoras ni nada, razonen, pasare lista haber si uno falto o se salto la clase entendido

-Si profesor- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los alumnos

-Ino Yamanaka-

-Presente-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Presente-

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Hmp-

-Lo tomare como un si... Shikamaru Nara-

-Problemático-

-Kiba Inuzuka-

-Presente profesor-

-Hinata Hyuga-

-P-Presente-

-Gaara del desierto-

-Igual-

-Chouji Akimichi-

-Aquí profesor-

-Shino Aburame-

-Aquí-

Pasaron cinco minutos para presentar casi la mayoría de los alumnos.-¿Porque tantos alumnos?, creo que a la mayoría los reprobare es lo mejor que hago- Pensó con una sonrisa malvada para verlos serios

-El ultimo gracias a dios, Naruto Uzumaki- Grito el maestro para no recibir una respuesta-¿Esperen el chico se llama Uzumaki? como ella no puede ser posible, se supone que también el bebe falleció con ellos- Pensó con preocupación

-Maestro Kakashi el se encuentra aquí pero se quedo dormido- Dijo Kiba

-Me haces el honor de despertarlo?- Dijo Kakashi

-Un honor- Agarro un lápiz y lo lleno de baba para meterse lo en la oreja del rubio y así despertó con asco

-Maldito Kiba porque hiciste eso que asco- Exclamo molesto el rubio

-Te quedaste dormido por eso- Explico con un suspiro pesado

La clase paso lentamente, Kakashi en su silla mirando a Naruto de una manera pensativa, tenia que informarlo a su superior lo mas pronto posible antes de que un nuevo peligro se acercara. Terminaron con sus exámenes y se retiraron del salón, Naruto quería conversar con su nueva amiga Hinata.

-H-Hinata hola- Dijo el rubio

-H-Hola Naruto- Respondió con el mismo tartamudeo de su amigo-¿Q-Que clase nos toca?- Pregunto

-Toca artes, pero esta dividido-

-¿Dividido?-

-Lo que sucede es que tu decides que materias de artes tomar-

-G-Gracias-


	7. Chapter 7

**El príncipe naranja**

**-Capitulo 7-**

**Clases de cocina con el cocinero Naruto**

Hola nuevamente Lectores conejos-ninjas, se que la historia tiene mucho drama y va muy rápido pero ahora en adelante lo haré con calma, mis disculpas. *~* Para aclarar esto sera un **Naruhina** tal vez con toques de otras parejas.

**Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de la serie, si yo lo fuera Kakashi-sensei tuviera una pareja ideal y pondría Naruhina.**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-Tsunade me puede explicar el porque el hijo de Minato y Kushina se encuentra en esta ciudad- Pregunto con seriedad Kakashi, Tsunade lo miro con desagrado total, una pelea se vendría

-Tu no puedes preguntarme el porque Naruto se encuentra aquí, no tienes derecho después de que te fueras con el maldito de Danzo, traicionaste al equipo- Respondió partiendo el escritorio en dos partes- Para Minato tu fuiste un hermano para el, pero creo que la venganza te cegó

-Usted sabe el porque me fui con Danzo puede ser que por venganza pero esto no justifica, Naruto puede traer numerosos peligros a la ciudad, ademas usted cree que Hiashi y Jiraiya estén de acuerdo en todo esto- Pronuncio Kakashi

-Todos inclusive estos malditos que mataron a Minato y a Kushina piensan que Naruto murió en el accidente, eh mantenido oculto a Naruto durante años, como sabes aun queda personas de la familia Uzumaki, Kushina me pidió personalmente que yo lo cuidara y cuando tuviera edad suficiente con Jiraiya- Dijo Tsunade parándose de su asiento y yendo a la ventana

-Naruto es la clave para que el proyecto zorro se realice, si los demás se enteran que el heredero esta vivo después de estos años sabes las consecuencias, también quiero la seguridad del muchacho- Menciono agotado por la charla, abrió la puerta y la azoto con brusquedad

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-N-Naruto no creo que así se prepare un pastel- Dijo con nerviosidad Hinata al ver el batidero de su compañero intentando cocinar un pastel

-Tonterías Hinata, dice la receta que de esta manera- Menciono con mucha seguridad a sus palabras, hasta sonrió de manera victoriosa

-¿E-Entonces el pescado también es un ingrediente fundamental en el pastel?- Suspiro a su pregunta

-Por supuesto-

-¿Al igual que tu libro de matemáticas?- Pregunto nuevamente, con su dedo indice apunto en el envase en donde el libro del muchacho estaba, con restos de maza para pastel

-Estaba buscando mi libro, gracias Hinata- Le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha, agarro su libro y lo metió en su mochila

-P-Primero debes limpiar tu libro, se te manchara la mochila- Propuso Hinata con una sonrisa y tartamudeo por supuesto

Estaban en la clase de cocina, la maestra era nada menos que Kurenai, les dijo que tenían que hacer un pastel o intentarlo, los puso en equipos de cuatro, el primero Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, el segundo Shino Aburame, Gaara del desierto, una chica de cabellera roja con gafas algo extraña y un sujeto de dentadura de tiburón, el ultimo era Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha pero por problemas amorosos solamente Naruto hablaba con Hinata.

-Naruto no estamos pintados- Al fin hablo Sasuke

-Me encantaría que si fueran- Soltó un suspiro Naruto

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

En la oficina de la policía de Konoha. Hiashi llegaba tarde nuevamente.

-Oye Hiashi porque siempre llegas tarde a las juntas- Pregunto su compañero

-No te tiene que interesar mis asuntos- Respondió con voz fría

-Lamento por preocuparme por ti- Dijo enojado el compañero

-Si tan solo no te hubieras muerto- Murmuro Hiashi para suspirar

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Nuevamente en la historia del pasado.

-Ustedes en donde se han metido los hemos buscado por todos lados- Grito Tsunade de manera de regaño para Minato y Hiashi

-Fuimos a un café a comer algo, estar encerrado en esa habitación no era muy grato- Suspiro Minato para soltar una pequeña risa de nerviosidad

-Ademas hemos discutido algunos asuntos- Dijo Hiashi para sentarse- Pero no creo que se haga esos asuntos

-De que están hablando- Pronuncio Kakashi para poner atencion a sus superiores

-A Hiashi le ha llegado la noticia de que su esposa esta embarazada, ademas quiero que cuando nuestros hijos nazca se comprometan- Hablo con tranquilidad Minato para agarrar un libro

-No comprendemos explíquense- Menciono Jiraiya mientras sostenía un vaso con alcohol en el

-Minato piensa que seria maravilloso que el tenga un hijo varón o niña y yo su complemento-

-Pero si ambos tienen niñas o niños no me digan que quieren serlos gays-

-Entonces no se hace nada, quiero que Hiashi tenga el complemento de mi hijo o hija-

.

.

.

Se que esta corto el capitulo no tuve inspiración pero el próximo estará mas divertido y la llegada de **Akatsuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**Capitulo 8**

**La llegada de los criminales del pasado**

:'3 La verdad no me siento muy inspirada así que haré lo mejor posible para que se diviertan en mis fanfic's

**-DiazGuiselle**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Las clases de la preparatoria terminaron, todos exhaustos por tener pesadas materias. Hinata caminaba para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela con una sonrisa amplia ademas al día siguiente no iría por asuntos del doctor. Pero un muchacho de cabellera rubia la detuvo.

-Hinata hola nuevamente- Dijo con felicidad

-N-Naruto- Solamente dijo eso, para ser arrastrada por la mano de su compañero a la salida- ¿A donde me llevas?- Pregunto curiosa al ver la determinación del muchacho para arrastrarla de esa manera

-Pues a la salida te acompañare hasta que tu padre o madre vengan por ti acabo no tengo nada que hacer- Respondió con una sonrisa bella pero de pronto un auto se estaciono en el costado de la calle en donde dos sujetos armados entraban a un restaurante que quedaba enfrente de la escuela

Disparos se escucharon en el establecimiento, varias personas salieron con rapidez, pero sujetos de la nada aparecieron sujetándolas, esas imágenes asustaron a Hinata, Naruto no sabia en donde irse si salia a la calle esos sujetos le harían algo malo o peor aun a su nueva amiga.

-P-Por favor aun no tenemos su dinero- Suplico el dueño del restaurante

-Les dimos bastante tiempo señor, así que no hay dinero no hay vida para usted- Menciono de manera burlona un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, saco su arma para apuntar al señor- Descanse en el infierno- Dijo por ultimo para disparar pero el objetivo fue otro. Naruto pudo auxiliar al dueño para no ser lastimado por el arma

-Señor se encuentra bien- Menciono preocupado Naruto

-Muchas gracias muchacho no se como te lo pagare- Dijo con mas tranquilidad el dueño

-Usted no necesita pagarme- Dijo por ultimo para enfrentar con la mirada al sujeto

-Tienes agallas para enfrentarme chico- Sonrió victorioso

-No tengo agallas si no una estupidez máxima- Comento con una sonrisa brillante- No permitiré que lastimes al dueño es imperdonable matar por gusto

-Chico me agradas para ser verdad, pero no te tranquilices, pronto volveremos para matar al dueño nos debe dinero- Dijo apuntado al dueño y este tembló del miedo

-Lo mas seguro es que ustedes lo intentaron extorsionar- Comento Naruto con un suspiro acompañado

-Deidara que esta pasando aquí- Pronuncio un muchacho de cabellera roja y ojos de color chocolate intenso

-Este chico tiene agallas para enfrentarse a mi que adorable- Respondió con simple sonrisa

-''Este chico''- Pensó con claridad Sasori- Tu- Apunto hacia Naruto- Como te llamas- Cuestiono

-Naruto Uzumaki- Respondió

-Un placer conocerte maldito hijo de Minato- Recalco Sasori- Deidara vayámonos tenemos que avisar algo importante

Los dos se fueron sin mas que decir dejando a la mayoría de la gente asustada, Naruto suspiro fuertemente para ver a su lado derecha a una distancia mayor a su amiga viendo, pero lo que se preguntaba ahora ¿Quien diablos es Minato?

-¿Naruto te encuentras bien- Pregunto Hinata muy preocupada

-Si tranquila- Le obsequio un beso en la mejilla a la azabache y un abrazo, Hinata podía escuchar el corazón totalmente agitado de Naruto

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hiashi nuevamente iba tarde para recoger a su hija, en su carro a toda velocidad. Se estaciono en el estacionamiento de la escuela, se percato que en la calle había decenas de policías interrogando al dueño y a varias personas. Pero vio que había un compañero suyo interrogando, pero lo ultimo que quería era llegar ahí. Vio a su hija siendo abrazada por un muchacho rubio, cuando lo vio completamente se sorprendió al verlo.

-''¿Minato?''- Fue lo único que paso en su mente

Se bajo del auto con rapidez para observar mejor y llevarse a su hija.

-Hinata lo lamento por llegar tarde- Menciono Hiashi- ¿Quien es tu amigo?- Cuestiono curioso

-P-Padre el es Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto el es mi padre- Los presento adecuadamente

-Un placer Naruto, pero Hinata nos debemos de ir a casa, gracias por cuidar a Hinata mientras que yo no estaba- Dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa, Naruto asintió, Hiashi se subió nuevamente en el coche, Hinata se despidió de Naruto agradeciéndole nuevamente para irse

-''Con que Naruto Uzumaki''- Pensó con una sonrisa Hiashi-''Minato cumpliré mi promesa''- Su hija se subió en el auto para irse a la casa

Naruto viendo que el carro de su nueva amiga se iba en el horizonte, se marcho caminando a su casa.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Al llegar a su casa, aventó su mochila en unos de los sofás de cuero que la casa tenia, su mente no estaba muy clara, tenia que buscar con exactitud el nombre de Minato. Pero primero para relajarse se metió a darse una ducha larga. No tenia papa ni mama de echo era ''adoptado''. Tenia a su tía Tsunade quien siempre lo había mantenido fuera de peligro.

-¿Naruto ya has llegado?- Pregunto su tutora al entrar a la ducha, no respondió necesitaba esa ducha lo mas pronto posible para relajarse, abrió la regadera y se metió, el agua caía lentamente en su espalda. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, primero su ''amor'' le había rechazado, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, conoció una nueva amiga bonita ademas de esos sujetos que intentaron robar en un restaurante y el nombre de Minato.

Salio del baño preparado para comer algo, se encontró Tsunade sentada en el sofá leyendo un articulo policíaca bebiendo vino. Se notaba que Tsunade leía con emoción el articulo

-Tsunade puedo preguntarte algo- Dijo Naruto, estaba nervioso ademas no sabia con exactitud si su tía sabia algo sobre el tema

-Claro Naruto- Respondió pero sin apartar la mirada de la revista

-¿Quien es Minato?- Dijo sin nada de rodeos, Tsunade escupió el vino que en ese momento estaba tomando, aventó la revista y se le quedo viendo a Naruto con temor

-¿M-Minato? Es el nombre de tu padre, falleció cuando tu naciste un asunto bastante raro- Algo estaba ocultando Tsunade para escupir ese famoso vino algo terrible estaba pasando

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Bueno aquí Tsunade sera como la tutora de Naruto hasta que alguien aparezca.


	9. Chapter 9

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**Capitulo 9**

**Enfermedades que olvidan**

Hola :'3 aquí con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste esto tendrá un poco de Shikaino. Ademas de que Akatsuki hará su primer movimiento en contra de Naruto disfrútenlo.

**-DiazGuiselle**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

La tensión se estaba acumulando en la sala, Tsunade no sabia con que exactitud de palabras responderla a su ''sobrino'', Naruto se le estaba acabando la paciencia al ver que su tía no respondía.

Hinata ingresaba a su casa, cansada por su primer día en el nuevo instituto. Acomodo su bolsa en una silla para entrar con rapidez a su habitación y darse un baño. Necesitaba descansar. Al ingresar al baño, se quito sus lentes y los coloco en una mesa de su baño privado. Con el agua cayendo a su ser, se relajaba disfrutaba cada baño que se daba. Al salir se puso una pijama. Se acostó en su cómoda cama.

En la cocina de la casa Hyuga, un cocinero preparaba la cena de la familia, pero no contaban que el cocinero pertenecía a una banda criminal, su objetivo era poner un tipo de veneno en el cual el que lo digiera se olvidaría de todo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del tipo, coloco el veneno en un vaso de naranja preparado para Hiashi.

Hinata se levanto de su cama, tenia mucha sed, así que fue a la cocina a ver que bebidas tenían, el cocinero dejo el vaso en una mesa de la cocina para ir a preparar otra cosa, Hinata al ver el vaso no pensó dos veces en tomarlo, fue a la cocina a lavar el vaso.

-¿Donde esta el vaso?- Murmuro el cocinero asustado, pensó que otro integrante de la familia se lo había tomado

Nuevamente cuando llego a su recamara, se empezó a sentir mal, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, al igual que todo su cuerpo, no pudo soportar mas y cayo rendida al suelo.

-Tía estoy esperando a tu respuesta- Dijo Naruto

-P-Por el momento no te puedo explicar, tendrás que esperar- Respondió con un tartamudeo

-De acuerdo confió en ti- Sin mas que mencionar se retiro para ir a la cocina

Al día siguiente. Con mucha pesadez se levanto de su cama como cualquier día, una brisa fresca entraba de la ventana en la cual estaba totalmente abierta. Cerro la ventana y un escalofrió apareció en su espalda alterándolo. Se fue al baño para relajarse y prepararse para la escuela ademas iría a ver a su nueva amiga Hinata.

Al salir del baño se puso uniforme y una chaqueta naranjada con un símbolo de remolino en la espalda. Salio corriendo por las escaleras para irse lo mas temprano posible. En el camino a la escuela se encontró con una amiga suya Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Naruto porque tan temprano por aquí?- Consulto Ino muy curiosa

-No lo se- Respondió solamente eso para obtener un suspiro por parte de su amiga

-Naruto te eh visto muy acompañado por Hinata sientes algo por ella- Pregunto nuevamente

-P-Por supuesto que no yo apenas la conozco desde ayer ademas ¿Conoces a Hinata?-

-Si la conozco desde la secundaria pero hubo problemas y ella se tuvo que ir de la ciudad-

-¿Problemas?- Pregunto preocupado el rubio, Ino solamente asintio para seguir caminando- ¿Si eres amiga de Hinata entonces debes saber en donde vive verdad?- Interrogo

-Pues la verdad se en donde vivía antes pero lo que no se es que si vive aun en la misma casa- Afirmo confundida- Pero si quieres te puedo llevar a lo mejor sigue siendo la misma casa- Naruto asintió leve para seguir a la rubia a un nuevo sendero, al llegar a una calle lleno de mucho pasto con flores hermosas, una enorme casa se encontraba pero al parecer una ambulancia también estaba estacionada

-¿Disculpe pero que sucede aquí?- Pregunto Ino al llegar con uno de los doctores que salia de la casa

-Nos informaron que encontraron un cuerpo de una chica inconsciente alrededor de las seis de la tarde, la encontraron hace 10 minutos, no sabemos como se pudo desmayar- Aclaro el doctor con voz seria

-¿Y de quien se trata?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios

-Se llama Hinata Hyuga hija del policía Hyuga y dueño de grandes compañías- Al decir eso sintió las miradas preocupantes de ambos rubios

.

.

.

:'3 Mucho suspenso creo que voy demasiado rápido


	10. Chapter 10

**-El Príncipe Naranja-**

**Capitulo 10**

**Comenzando nuevamente con la amistad**

Sera un poco triste el capitulo, ahora Naruto tendrá que hacerse amigo de Hinata nuevamente ademas de que se revelara el oscuro secreto de su pasado.

* * *

En el hospital de la ciudad, Naruto estaba alrededor de cincuenta minutos sentados en la sala de espera al igual que su amiga Ino esperando los resultados de su amiga. Hiashi tuvo que retirarse por un alborto de su oficina. La pequeña hermanita de Hinata se encontraba en la escuela. El doctor salio con los resultados con el semblante triste.

-¿Donde se encuentra el señor Hiashi?- Pregunto curioso al notar que esos dos muchachos aun se encontraban ahí

-Se tuvo que retirar ¿Como esta Hinata?- Consulto Ino al ver que el doctor cambiaba el semblante

-Encontramos un veneno peligroso en su sangre, parece ser que tomo algo con ese veneno y por eso es el motivo en el cual se ha desmayado pero ha perdido el conocimiento y mas por su enfermedad ha empeorado- Dijo el doctor, Naruto apretaba sus puños, Ino agacho su cabeza

-¿Doctor puedo ver a Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto viendo al doctor este asintió y se lo llevo

Al entrar, Naruto pudo percatarse que su amiga miraba el techo pero una lagrima escapo de sus preciosos ojos perlas, el doctor les dio privacidad, Naruto se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Soltó un suspiro al verla perdidamente confundida a su ser

-¿Q-Quien eres tu?- Cuestiono la azabache, Naruto sujeto con delicadeza la mano de su acompañante y le sonrió

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki nos conocimos ayer en la escuela, pero a pesar de ese corto tiempo me agradas- Le respondió de una manera solloza, le apretó mas su mano en señal de tristeza

* * *

En un edificio demasiado extraño por su estructura, varias personas viendo detenidamente y el ambiente tenso se hacían una pregunta.-¿Como el heredero del proyecto Zorro sobrevivió?

-¿Estas seguro que el muchacho tiene un gran parecido al Namikase?- Cuestiono Kisame hacia Deidara y Sasori

-Si hasta el mismo nos dijo su apellido, ademas sabes perfectamente que hay pocos sobrevivientes a la tragedia Uzumaki- Respondió entrelazando sus dedos

-Recordamos a la perfección la tragedia, fuimos los causantes de aquello- Comento nuevamente Kisame viendo a su compañero- Ademas no puedo pensar en que ese chico sea hijo de Minato y Kushina habrá problemas

-Si el muchacho se mete en el camino o esos tipos le cuentan la verdad mantelo- Ordeno el lider

* * *

Cuando Minato aun estaba en aquella ciudad lejos de su amada Kushina. Ella había dado a luz a un adorable y sano bebe varón, estaba internada en el prestigioso hospital de la ciudad. Acostada en su cama con una bella sonrisa.

-Kushina como has estado- Comento su amiga Mikoto cargando a su bebe y agarrando la mano a otro niño llamado Itachi

-Hoy a media noche me darán de alta- Le contesto feliz- No puedo esperar a contarle a Minato- Mikoto se acerco para apretar la mano de su amiga

-Me da orgullo saber que a pesar de la distancia siempre estés con una sonrisa- Menciono Mikoto

-Gracias- Ambas se sonrieron

* * *

En la preparatoria, una muchacha de hermosos cabellos rosados veía por la ventana estaba muy preocupada por su amigo. Puede ser que su amigo no tenga las mejores notas pero el jamas había faltado.

-Sakura tu sabes el porque Naruto no se encuentra- Pregunto preocupado Sasuke

-No lose pero me preocupa- Logro pronunciar para escribir en su libreta los problemas de matemáticas que el profesor dictaba

-También Ino ha faltado- Comento Kiba y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

-Hay que preguntarle a Tsunade ella debe saber- Propuso Sasuke para poner nuevamente su atencion al profesor

En el hospital, Naruto lloraba al ver a su amiga no reconocerle. Hinata no sabia con exactitud quien era el pero parecía reconocerlo de una manera bella.

-Me tengo que ir que descanses Hinata- Se despidió haciendo una reverencia, abrió la puerta y salio. Su amiga Ino ya no se encontraba pregunto por ella con una enfermera de la recepción y ella dijo que ya se había ido a la escuela.

-Ino- La mencionada volteo con amargura al reconocer la voz, su amiga Sakura se encontraba viéndola detenidamente y con una sonrisa

-Que quieres- Comento con amargura

-Porque no llegaste al primer y segundo modulo y sabes en donde esta Naruto- Pregunto sin saber absolutamente nada

-Se encuentra en el hospital-

-Pero que ocurrió-

-Nada que te importe-

-Si algo malo le ocurrió a Naruto necesito saber soy su mejor amiga-

-Ahora si te preocupas por el verdad-

-No se de que estas hablando-

-Ayer cuando se te declaro lo rechazaste por Sasuke, Naruto es mejor que el pero al parecer no quieres abrir los ojos-

-Sabes acerca de mis sentimientos-

-¿Estas segura que amas a Sasuke?-

-Por supuesto-

Tanto como Ino y Sakura se miraron con desprecio. No sabia el tiempo que se pasaron de esa manera pero ya no había marcha atrás. De pronto Tsunade apareció con una felicidad en su rostro pero al verlas de esa manera decidió actuar.

-Chicas que esta ocurriendo- Pregunto con curiosidad

-Cosas de la adolescencia directora-

-Solamente le pregunte el porque Naruto no esta en clases-

-¿Como que Naruto no esta?-

-Hinata ha enfermado gravemente y se la han llevado al hospital, Naruto es lo mas seguro que se encuentra ahí-

-¿Pero de que ha enfermado Hinata?-

-Al parecer encontraron veneno en su sangre y químicos extraños que le alteraron la memoria por el momento no parece recordar nada-

-¿Hiashi sabe de esto?-

-Si pero se tuvo que retirar por problemas del trabajo-

-Bueno cuando Naruto llegue me avisas de acuerdo Ino-

-Claro directora-

Pasaron las horas y Naruto todavia no llegaba a la escuela, la preocupación de Tsunade crecía mas y mas. En otro lugar un par se encontraba viendo al joven rubio que pasaba caminando por las calles mirando el suelo con sufrimiento. Ese par se bajaron del auto para capturar al rubio...


	11. Chapter 11

**-El Príncipe Naranja-**

**Testigo de una muerte**

A partir de este capitulo las cosas cambiaran radicalmente :'3.

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

-¿Katsu?- Fue lo que los alumnos escucharon antes de que una bomba detonara en el instituto, una explosión masiva. Por suerte varios alumnos resultaron heridos, ninguno había fallecido.

-¿Q-Que esta sucediendo?- Cuestiono con mucho dolor Shikamaru al quitarse escombros en su cuerpo, vio con mucha preocupación a su amiga Ino sangrando, como pudo se fue con ella a rescatarla, la sostuvo en sus brazos, le acaricio levemente su cabellera rubia

-¿S-Shikamaru?- Hablo Kiba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, el también resulto ser herido

-Idiota el plan original era entrar y amenazar a la directora no hacer explotar el instituto- Menciono con enfado Sasori

-Maestro no se queje, ademas no creo que Tsunade acepte nuestras amenazas- Sonrió al ver su ''arte''

-¿U-Ustedes?- Tsunade salio de los escombros adolorida, agitada por un enorme esfuerzo físico

-Un placer en verla nuevamente Tsunade- Hizo reverencia Sasori

-¿S-Sasori? Porque ahora destruyeron mi instituto- Pregunto mas adolorida, cayendo en sus rodillas

-El plan original era amenazarla pero este idiota destruyo la escuela, nuestro plan esta medio completo, ya tenemos nuestro objetivo- Tsunade analizo completamente esas palabras ''Objetivo''

-Si la anciana no comprende nos referimos al chico Namikase/Uzumaki- Completo el suspenso el chico rubio

En el hospital, Hinata observaba con mucha claridad el paisaje de la ventana. Agacho su cabeza para dar un leve suspiro, no sabia con exactitud pero un sentimiento se acercaba a su corazón.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- Pregunto preocupado por la situación el rubio, sus ojos estaban totalmente tapados

-Estas en grave peligro muchacho- Menciono una voz demasiada madura

-¿De que estas hablando?- Cuestiono nuevamente, el señor le quito la venda de sus ojos, Naruto observo con claridad al señor, de gran cabellera blanca, y vestimenta occidental- ¿Usted quien es?-

-Mi nombre es Jiraiya soy agente de la policía, compañero de tu padre cuando el todavía estaba vivo- Naruto se sorprendió a las palabras de Jiraiya- Ayer tu le has preguntado a Tsunade acerca de Minato, ademas de que te eh observado y te has encontrado con dos tipos pertenecientes de Akatsuki

-¿Akatsuki?- Pregunto con mucha duda

-¿Acaso Hiashi no te platico nada acerca de ellos?-

-No-

-Akatsuki es una organización criminal, su objetivo es obtener varios proyectos de varios países, por el momento ya obtuvieron dos de ellos-

-¿No creo comprender eso de los proyectos?-

-Son bombas nucleares, cada heredero tiene una llave en en cual es la información de cada proyecto, si ellos te obtienes es el fin de esta ciudad- Naruto no podía creer ya nada, Jiraiya le dio ánimos con una sonrisa- A partir de ahora mismo te tienes que venir conmigo para tu protección

* * *

-¿S-Sasuke?- Pronuncio adolorida buscando a su amado entre los escombros de la escuela, lo encontró parado sosteniéndose en una vara

-¿Sakura? te encuentras bien- Pregunto, Sakura se asusto al verlo sangrar de la cara- ¿Que esta ocurriendo?

-N-No lose, de repente todo exploto- Explico, se cayo sosteniéndose, le dolía todo su cuerpo

Con los dos criminales que provocaron la destrucción del instituto observaban a la directora con mucha lastima, pero disparos provenientes de dos policías.

-¿Kakashi?- Menciono Tsunade- ¿Gai?

-Buenas tardes Tsunade lamento por llegar tan tarde- Comento Kakashi con sus armas apuntando en la cabeza a Deidara

-Tanto tiempo querida Tsunade- Dijo con orgullo Gai observando a su otro oponente

-¿Tu eras el compañero de equipo de Namikase?- Pregunto con duda Sasori

-Exacto-

-D-Directora T-Tsunade, maestro K-Kakashi?- Menciono Sakura junto con sus otros compañeros rescatados

-Al parecer no hay tantos sobrevivientes- Suspiro Sasori

El celular de Kakashi empezo a sonar fuertemente, sin dejar de apuntar la cabeza a Deidara, contesto, cuando termino una sonrisa resalto en la mascara.

-No hay mas que preocuparse el se ha ido- Afirmo, Tsunade asintió al igual que Gai ningún alumno comprendía, pero Sasori disparo a Gai soltando par de gritos, pero cuando Sasori iba a correr, Sakura agarro el arma y le disparo en el corazón.

-¿Q-Que e-eh e-cho?- Tartamudeo para ver que ella misma había disparado a alguien

* * *

**Tres años ****después**

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en la ciudad de Japón. El instituto nuevamente lo abrieron con mejores condiciones. En ese periodo todos los sobrevivientes al accidente vivieron pesadillas durante mucho tiempo, con traumas...

En ese tiempo, varios alumnos fueron reclutados a la policía. Nadie sabia el verdadero paradero del heredero Namikase/Uzumaki. Hinata salio del hospital un año después sus recuerdos volvieron pero casi muchos no. Sasuke se alejo de su familia para siempre volviéndose aprendiz de Kakashi el hombre mascara. Sakura al igual que su compañero se volvió aprendiz de Tsunade. Hiashi sufrió un accidente falleciendo con la hermana pequeña de Hinata, provocando que Hinata tomara el cargo de la familia. Tanto como Ino y Shikamaru e Kiba se unieron a la policía para salvar de una buena vez de las manos de Akatsuki.

-Hinata por favor toma este café no es nada malo- Recomendó Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ino muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pero no me gusta el café- Menciono con una sonrisa falsa, estaban en la estación de policías especiales

-Hinata te ordeno que te lo tomes, has estado mal de salud después de la muerte de tu padre- Hizo un puchero hacia su amiga, ella suspiro para asentir

-¿Porque tantos gritos?- Cuestiono Sasuke viendo a ese par discutiendo sobre tomar la bebida

-Algo que claramente no te importa Uchiha- Dijo Hinata para caminar a su lado para retirarse del lugar

-Ahora que le pasa a esa Hyuga- Bufo molesto- Uno quiere ser su amigo y esta de esa manera

Ino rio fuertemente- Tranquilo Sasuke- Dijo fuertemente- Sabes que Hinata desde que perdió a su padre se ha comportado así

-Puede ser cierto pero...- Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la oficina de Kakashi

-Maldito Gai regresa mis libros- Kakashi estaba correteando a Gai por los famosos libros

-Nunca hasta que tengamos otro duelo de rivales- Concluyo Gai pero se tropezó con el piso


	12. Chapter 12

**-El Príncipe Naranja-**

**¿Sasuke el mejor amigo de Hinata?**

En este capitulo nuestra tímida Hinata conocerá mas a fondo al insensible Sasuke. Ademas de que se siente confundida al tener sueños bastantes extraños con un ''Príncipe Naranja''

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

La época de frió llegaba a la ciudad, todos con sacos y guantes para calentar sus cuerpos. Hinata caminaba por las calles escuchando música para relajarse de su día tan estresantes con su familia. Estaba demasiado a su padre desde el día que el partió al otro mundo. Al salir de la preparatoria se sintió totalmente sola, en sus sueños soñaba que ella era una princesa con un hermoso vestido y en la cima de una colina se encontraba su príncipe anaranjado.

-¿Quien sera ese chico de mis sueños?- Murmuro hacia si misma, en sus sueños la cara del muchacho no era reconocida, era mas bien borrosa, pero lo que le caracterizaba era su cabellera rubia y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hablando sola Hyuga- Comento un muchacho a su lado recargado en la pared de la banqueta, ella bufo al verlo, por alguna manera lo detestaba

-Pensé que te encontrarías con Kakashi- Menciono viendo los ojos de su compañero, sentía una sensación extraña como ser absorbida con esos ojos tan misteriosos

-Es mi día libre- Pronuncio con un suspiro, provocando que el aire de su boca saliera humo por el frió de la ciudad- En una semana en equipo tendrá que ir a un caso, todos seguimos los pasos de sus respectivos padres, en ese caso, Sakura de Tsunade, y yo de Kakashi.

-Bueno me da gusto que sigas los pasos de Kakashi- Le sonrió con amargura algo que no paso desapercibido por el azabache

-¿Porque tanto odio hacia mi Hyuga?-.

-No es odio si no...- Suspiro - Mejor olvídalo que tengas un excelente día- Antes de irse el brazo fuerte de Sasuke la detuvo

-Ahora te explicas, no soporto que estés de esa manera conmigo, eres la única chica que me ignora horrible- Las miradas contrarias se retaron

-Es porque no me interesas-.

-¿Con que no soy tu chico?-.

-Eres muy arrogante te crees el mismo dios algo desagradable-.

-No es cierto-.

-Claro que lo es, detesto que las chicas se fijen en hombres por su físico-.

Sakura y Ino decidieron caminar un poco, al igual que su compañero azabache, era su día libre. Caminaban para ir a un restaurante a comer algo caliente por el clima frió.

-Falta una semana para que realicemos nuestro primer caso es fabuloso- Menciono en un susurro la rubia, su compañera asintió para tomar el café caliente- Nuestros acompañantes serán Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke y Kiba el equipo dinamita

-¿Equipo dinamita?- Pregunto curiosa la rosada y su compañera asintió un mucha energía

-Somos compañeros desde hace mas de tres años, debemos ser mas unidos, ahora en adelante tenemos que hacer casos juntos-.

-Tienes toda la verdad, pero hay un poco de indiferencia entre dos integrantes-.

-Hinata y Sasuke nunca se han llevado bien, Hinata al perder a su padre y hermana se volvió mas fría-.

-Pero ella trata mejor a un perro de la calle que a Sasuke- Ambas sonrieron por la historia de hace un año

En el Europa para un muchacho las cosas no iban como el quería que fuera el resultado.

-Sabio pervertido ¿Cuando volveré a mi ciudad natal?- Pregunto con mucha nostalgia, revolvió sus cabellos largos y los seco con una toalla, el anciano estaba con el con una sonrisa picara

-En una semana aproximadamente querido idiota- Menciono al verlo entusiasmado en volver- Naruto antes de volver quiero informarte de algunos cambios de la ciudad

-¿De que estas hablando Jiraiya? Espero que no sea nada malo- Comento con seriedad, Jiraiya suspiro para tomar de su bebida caliente

-Tu conociste a Hiashi ¿Verdad?- Naruto asintió- El falleció semanas después de tu partida- Ambos agacharon la mirada con sollozos

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

-Nuevamente nosotros unidos- Comento con una sonrisa Tsunade- Solamente falta, Minato y Jiraiya al igual que Kushina con sus deliciosos platillos

-Es verdad extraño los golpes de la habanera sangrienta- Bufo con burla Hiashi aun recordaba los regaños de su amiga- Pero por una extraña razón varios nos reemplazaran y serán el equipo dinamita

-De que estas hablando Hiashi- Hablo con nostalgia Kakashi- Se que esos muy pronto nos reemplazaran ademas como crees que emparejen

-Naruto sera el nuevo Minato, Kakashi sera el nuevo pervertido y maestro de ellos, Sakura sera la nueva doctora del grupo, Shikamaru el nuevo analista, Kiba sera el nuevo del grupo, Ino tal vez reemplace a su padre, Hinata a su padre y tal vez a Kushina- Menciono con un chillido de emoción a sus palabras

-¿Porque Hinata va a reemplazar a Kushina?- Consulto con una leve sonrisa la mujer medico, Hiashi le devolvió una sonrisa y entendió sus palabras- Con que piensas que Hinata se quedara con Naruto, yo pienso que debe ser Sakura

Los hombres tuvieron un tic nervioso por la respuesta de su compañera.- Tsunade con todo respeto, Hinata debe ser- Menciono Hiashi retando a Tsunade con la mirada

-¿Con que quieres apostar querido Hiashi?- Hablo con demencia, Hiashi soltó una risa nerviosa ademas una triunfante

-Tsunade usted sabe a la perfección que cuando usted apuesta pierde- Un golpe bajo para el orgullo para Tsunade

-Hay que volver al trabajo- Logro mencionar Kakashi sin antes una sonrisa burlesca cuando ellos dos se peleaban a palabras

El caso era el siguiente. Detectar a un criminal que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron todo era una trampa. La organización Akatsuki salieron mostrando sus identidades.

-¿Tu?- Apunto Tsunade a tres de ellos

-Exactamente Tsunade- Menciono el líder con superioridad

-Tobi es un gran chico- Pronuncio un nuevo criminal, con una mascara de calabaza y solamente con ojo

-Cállate Tobi- Nuevamente Deidara estaba presente con un rifle en su mano

-Pero maestro, Tobi es un gran chico- Tsunade se estaba hartando de la pelea entre esos dos, con mucho cuidado intento sacar una arma...

-Si intentas disparar querida Tsunade uno de tus compañeros morirá, recuerdo cuando mate a Minato- Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos a la confesión.

Pero en un momento la chica de la banda criminal apunto su arma para un objetivo fijo, al tirar del gatillo, el impacto seria para Tsunade pero nunca llego. Hiashi se interpuso, la bala le llego al corazón muriendo al instante.

-H-Hiashi- Tanto como Kakashi y Tsunade comenzaron a llorar...


	13. Chapter 13

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**Luna de sangre**

.

.

.

La semana paso demasiado rápido, en el cuartel general se preparaban para el nuevo caso en el cual el nuevo equipo llamado S se enfrentarían. Los cuales son Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga y el líder del equipo Kakashi Hatake. La misión era recolectar el mayor contenido del proyecto zorro de las nueve colas y regresar con vida.

Se encontraban en América, exactamente en Estados Unidos de América. Fueron muy buenos recibidos por las autoridades del país que una vez lanzaron dos bombas a Japón.

-Esta bodega esta muy extraña por su textura- Comento Ino revisando los archivos de la bodega mencionada, sus compañeros asintieron, todos en su trabajo indicado por el mismísimo líder

-Fue construida en 1956, fue una bodega bastante ideal para escapar por túneles subterráneos, fue utilizada por enemigos descubriendo su totalidad abajo de las ciudades- Menciono Shikamaru, sostenía una linterna para ver mejor un mueble, Ino suspiro para seguir con su debido trabajo

Kiba se encontraba custodiando el lugar junto con Kakashi, se comunicaban por radios. Hinata inspeccionaba una carpeta con documentos de la ciudad en donde se encontraban junto con Sasuke a una gran distancia, pero un extraño olor aturdió a ambos jóvenes, las piernas de ambos le fallaron, se encontraban en una oficina diferente a las de sus compañeros.

-¿V-Veneno?- Menciono aturdida sus ojos comenzaron a llorar por no aguantar la sustancia, Sasuke intento ir con ella para sacarla del lugar pero su vista se puso borrosa

-H-Hyuga- Dijo Sasuke para caer rendido al suelo desmayado, una sombra extraña se puso atrás de la joven para taparle la boca y ojos mientras otro sacaba arrastras a Sasuke

-Kakashi, Kiba ya tenemos los documentos variables de Akatsuki- Menciono con orgullo la rubia- ¿Sakura tu que investigaste por cierto?-.

-Tipos de veneno en el departamento medico, ademas formulas para contraerlos, si esos nos inyectan tendremos la cura-.

-No quiero alertar pero no encuentro a Hinata ni al tarado de Sasuke- Dijo Shikamaru saliendo del departamento en donde estaban los mencionados- Ademas apesta el departamento, me arden los ojos, encontré sus radios tirados, y esto- Una bomba toxica en las manos del azabache, Kakashi lo analizo y se lo otorgo a Sakura para que revisara el contenido

-Shikamaru necesito que vengas conmigo, revisare tus ojos para encontrar la posible sustancia que te afectan- El azabache asintió, Kakashi le ordeno a Kiba y a Ino que revisaran todo el lugar de posibles nuevas pistas

.

.

.

.

Los parpados le pesaban a los dos azabaches secuestrados. Amarrados con cadenas en dos sillas separados a una gran distancia.

-¿Señor que quiere que hagamos con ellos dos?- Una voz conocida a Sasuke se escucho, la silueta de tres personas hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo

-Que hablen, quiero sacarles toda la información posible, utilicen torturas dolorosas si se rehúsan- Ordeno con discreción y aquellos dos obedecieron, se acercaron primero a la chica, Hinata tenia su mirada abajo, un muchacho le agarro el mentón, ella se sorprendió por el increíble parecido a su compañero

-Eres bonita debo admitirlo, ademas tendrás que escupir todo lo que sabes o miles de torturas caerán hacia ti- Amenazo con la intención de hacer hablar a Hinata, pero ella no hablo se quedo mas callada molestando al muchacho

-Kisame tu has hablar al otro muchacho- Ordeno el azabache y este obedeció, Sasuke con la cabeza agachada su vista estaba borrosa, Kisame agarro con violencia el mentón de Sasuke pero se sorprendió

-Oye este chico se parece demasiado a ti- Rió fuertemente- Itachi ven a ver esto- Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su hermano volteo en la dirección en donde su hermano caminaba hacia el

-¿Itachi?- Murmuro débilmente, su hermano puso cara seria al verlo, se acordaba cuando su hermano menor se fue de la casa para ser entrenado por el nuevo director de la policía ademas su padre quería un informante nuevo

* * *

**Flash Back**

-Sasuke necesito hablar contigo- Pronuncio el primogénito del mencionado, el solamente asintió para irse a hablar con su padre en un lugar mas privado, en la oficina de Fugaku Uchiha el ambiente era mas serio y aterrador y mas con la mirada del Uchiha mayor- ¿Enserio quieres unirte a la policía? Para que perder tu tiempo si eres el heredero de la familia- Cuestiono molesto

-Padre con todo respeto, quiero proteger la ciudad, ademas quiero salvar a mi amigo de las garras de unos criminales, quiero hacerlo por mi mismo, soy mas que mi apellido- Contesto con sabiduría, las palabras de su hijo no fueron de su agrado

-Te diré una sola cosa, si te unes a la policía, te largas de la casa para siempre- Amenazo directamente, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior haciendo una cortada visible

-Como usted ordene- Menciono con desafió en sus ojos- Me largo- Se retiro con un sabor metálico en su boca al igual que su padre.

* * *

-Sasuke- Susurro al ritmo del viento el mayor, Kisame disfrutaba el momento, Hinata veía de reojo para sacar una navaja escondida en su ropa trasera, necesitaba una distracción para poder escapar junto con su compañero malherido

Pudo romper las cadenas con su filosa navaja, suspiro en silencio para no hacer nada de ruido, para ella un gran desafió enfrentarse con dos miembros de la banda criminal ademas se sentía decepcionada por no tener una fuerza como su compañera llamada Sakura, en ese momento Kisame golpeaba fuertemente para sacar información en Sasuke, Itachi solo se limitaba en observar.

-''Necesito mi arma pero la deje en esa bodega''- Se dijo a si misma...

* * *

-Eh regresado a mi ciudad natal- Exclamaba con felicidad el rubio escandaloso, su maestro sonreía al ver a su alumno feliz de volver

-Naruto recuerda tus palabras, ademas de tus sueños con una persona- Le dedico una sonrisa picara y este se sonrojo

-No seas un pervertido Jiraiya- Le apunto severamente- Tu tienes mas experiencia ademas quiero ver como están las cosas

-Mira ese no es Kakashi- Menciono sorprendido por la gran velocidad que el mencionado hacia parecía que asuntos graves estaban pasando

-Kakashi- Grito Naruto, Kakashi volteo y paro de correr, se unió con los dos llegados con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Como están?- Saludo con su mano

-¿Kakashi porque has corrido de esa manera?- Cuestiono el mayor de todos, Kakashi trago seco

-Tuvimos una misión, pero dos de mis agentes desaparecieron, estamos revisando un veneno mortal para el humano-.

-¿Se puede saber quienes son esos dos agentes?-.

-Hinata y Sasuke-.


	14. Chapter 14

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**El príncipe al rescate de su doncella**

.

.

.

.

-¿C-Como que Hinata esta desaparecida?- Pregunto en un susurro para no armar un gran lió entre la gente, Naruto sentía una triste en su pecho

-El equipo dinamita ya esta investigando, encontramos pruebas de venenos mortales, archivos secretos de Akatsuki ademas de los archivos de las bestias con cola- Menciono con determinación Kakashi, Naruto no comprendía con exactitud

-Antes de que hagas una pregunta estúpida querido alumno mio- Comento Jiraiya- Los archivos de las bestias con colas se les refieres a la explosión generada, la mas poderosa seria el zorro de las nueve colas debido que si explota, destruiría las nueve ciudad o comunidades mas cercanas del lugar en donde la bomba fue lanzada

-¿Pero porque han secuestrado a mi Hinata y al maldito de mi amigo?- Cuestiono dudoso, suspiro silenciosamente.

-Para sacar información, Hinata es hija de Hiashi quien estuvo involucrado en el caso, anteriormente el equipo dinamita estaba compuesto por Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikase, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Yo el supremo Jiraiya-.

-¿Kushina, Minato? -.

-El nombre de tus padres, Kushina fue la antigua heredera del proyecto al ser amenazada de muerte por varias ocasiones, Minato siempre la protegió sin dudar dos veces de su decisión-.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que ha Sasuke le golpeaban para sacar información, Hinata estaba libre pero pensando en una solución para rescatar a su compañero de equipo, no contaba con ninguna arma debido que se le perdió en la bodega.

-''Tengo que hacer ruido para que se distraigan en mi y en un momento de distancias pueda liberar a Sasuke''- Se dijo a si misma, pateo con fuerza uno de los tumbos rompiendo en pedazos, la mirada de los dos hombres fue puesta en ella

-¿Como Diablos ha escapado - exclamo asustado Kisame, volteo a ver a Sasuke malherido y respiración limitadamente- Itachi encárgate de El Pez y ella- ordeno este asintió mala gana, Hinata subio los tubos Con Los secreto pecado se dejen atrapar por Itachi

-Regresa o quieres que tu compañero sufra- Amenazo Kisame a la muchacha, pero un golpe entre su pierna dolió, Sasuke tuvo oportunidad, Kisame se enfado demasiado hasta lo amenazo con la pistola

-Por el nombre de la policía deténganse- Hablo con voz demandante Ino con varios compañeros junto con Kiba, ademas con múltiples armas preparados para una posible pelea de armas y sangre- Si no desean ser acabados de la peor manera retiren sus manos de ellos dos-.

-Una mocosa no me va a detener- Exclamo con autoridad Kisame-.

-Entonces alguien mas te va detener y sera muy doloroso criminal- Menciono de la peor manera, saco su celular.- Se solicita a la bestia de Konoha- Ordeno la rubia para sonreír- Tu hora de la perdición ha llegado

-Ino no actúes así que en ocasiones das demasiado miedo- Menciono Kiba con un suspiro, tenia varios perros guardianes a su lado para detectar cualquier peligro viniente

-Alguien me ha llamado- Comento con orgullo el mencionado por la rubia todos asintieron, una gran pelea estará, Maito Gai conocido como la bestia de Konoha vs Kisame Hoshigaki el espadachín

-¿Donde esta ese chico azabache?- Pregunto sorprendida Ino al ver que el compañero de la próxima muerte ya no se encontraba, Hinata ayudaba a Sasuke de las cadenas con mucho cuidado

-Sasuke- Murmuraba Hinata al notar lo debil que se encontraba, saco un pañuelo para eliminar una parte de la sangre cayendo de su rostro

.

.

.

.

-Entonces están diciendo que el equipo dinamita son otras personas- Comento sorprendido el rubio con una elegante sonrisa-.

-Exactamente pequeño Namikase- Menciono con nostalgia Kakashi- El estratega y analista es Shikamaru Nara es bastante impresionante su desempeño, la doctora del equipo es Sakura Haruno una excelente alumna de Tsunade, el rastreador es Kiba Inuzuka gran utilidad, la mejor de torturas mentales y la que hace hablar es Ino Yamanaka que en ocasiones da mucho miedo sus torturas, y entre Hinata y Sasuke aun no puedo asegurar su posición pero son agentes filtrados a que se refiere que se infiltran a una banda criminal, saca la información de cualquier manera.

-Entonces dime mi papel del equipo dinamita- Aclamo con brillo en sus ojos

-Primero que nada el equipo dinamita esta en un nivel demasiado avanzado, segundo tienes que pasar una prueba para quedarte al equipo si no lo pasas te pondremos en otro-.

P-Pero-.

-Sin peros Naruto- Recalco Kakashi- Reglas son reglas pequeño

* * *

-Kisame Hoshigaki oficialmente esta muerto después de matar a una nación importante del lado oeste de Asia, ademas de ser cómplice de la muerte del jefe Ambu Minato Namikase- Daba las indicaciones Ino a sus demás compañeros, Kiba con sus perros guardianes revisaban el lugar, Hinata estaba cuidando y tratando las heridas de su compañero

-Sasuke tienes que tener mas cuidado, no permitas que te golpeen de esa manera- Reclamo Hinata mirando los ojos de su compañero, completamente vacíos se sentían sin vida

-A-Ahora porque tanto interés en mi Hyuga- Exclamo con dolor al sentir agua oxigenada en una herida, Hinata miro a su compañero nuevamente para abrazarlo, este se sorprendió bastante por su actitud con el

-Aunque te odie- Le susurro suavemente- No puedo permitir que mis compañeros se lastimen, no puedo permitir que alguien mas muera por un descuido mio- Con cuidado tomo la pequeña cintura de Hinata para abrazarla

* * *

-Shikamaru las pruebas de sangre, ahí incisos que ese veneno es mortal, tendré que operar tu ojo con mucho cuidado para quitarte el porcentaje de veneno que tienes- Concluyo Sakura revisando mas expedientes, Shikamaru asintió para retirarse

-S-Sakura- Una voz conocida para los oídos de la rosada se escucho ella volteo para mirar a su compañero que desapareció hace mas de tres años, Naruto en ese tiempo había crecido particularmente, su cabellera dorada era mas larga


	15. Chapter 15

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**Entrenamiento doloroso Naranja**

* * *

Naruto al ver a Sakura por primera vez después de tanto tiempo pasado por seguir entrenando con el maestro pervertido Jiraiya, se quedo mudo, su amiga había crecido bastante, su cabellera larga rosada ya era corta por los hombros de la muchacha sus facciones totalmente maduras. Se le quedo viendo por mas de segundos...

-Naruto- Murmuro la muchacha para correr ha abrazarlo con fuerza, el correspondió el abrazo ademas de una sonrisa perfecta dando una calidez en la muchacha- ¿Como has estado?- Pregunto apunto de derramar lagrimas

-Entrenando para ser agente de la policía, ademas de estarme ocultando en las sombras para que Akatsuki no se apodere del proyecto zorro- Respondió mirándola a los ojos, ha pesar de ser rechazado por la misma muchacha de sus ojos, aun estaba hechizado a los ojos verdes que ella poseía

-No me mires así que me sonrojo- Soltó una risa bastante elegante, el rubio no pudo soportar mas y agarro el mentón de su compañera para besarle con dulzura por desgracia ella correspondió

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con dos heridos de la batalla, Hinata sostenía a Sasuke por los hombros, los dos protagonistas de la escena tuvieron que parar, Naruto volteo para ver a los intrusos y su mirada cambio, a sus ojos estaba esa chica linda en el cual el primer día su sonrisa quedo encantado.

-¿Que ha pasado? Hinata estas herida al igual que Sasuke- Comento preocupada Sakura, se fue con ellos a atender sus respectivas heridas, Hinata se sentó junto al azabache apretando su mano con delicadez

-Hubo problemas, a Uchiha lo golpearon para sacar información, a mi me iban a ser algo peor, por suerte escape de las cadenas y distraje a ese par, Kisame Hoshigaki criminal S perteneciente de Akatsuki ha muerto a manos del agente Gai- Respondió con su respiración agitada

-Tienen que tener mas cuidado y especialmente al orgullo increíble que tiene Sasuke, por el momento el esta bien, tiene moretones pero con esta crema se le quitaran en menos de dos semanas, tiene que descansar por ese tiempo entendido-.

-Tsk, como sea- Contesto con indiferencia- Hyuga debes ser atendida también, las cadenas te rosaron tus manos-.

-No- Dijo cortante para salir del cuarto, Sasuke salio para intentar hablar con ella, dejando a Naruto intrigado por la nueva actitud de su amiga

* * *

-Listo para tu entrenamiento pequeño- Musito Kakashi revisando varios expedientes, el mencionado asintió con emoción, se le entrego varias armas menores con un paquete de emergencia, su entrenamiento era escapar de las garras mejor dicho llegar a la linea de meta sin ser herido por el equipo dinamita

El silbato sonó a todo lo que dio, el rubio heredero corrió a toda velocidad, se escondió en un extremo de una roca mirando si un integrante del famoso equipo estaba haciendo guardia. Con su arma preparada iba caminando por el bosque mirando todo a su alrededor-.- Disparos- Menciono al escuchar cinco seguidos, detrás de el estaba la azabache con mirada seria apuntado con su arma al cuerpo del rubio

-Esto termina ahora- Recalco con fiereza, Naruto respiraba limitadamente para voltear con velocidad y detener el disparo, una patada entre su pierna lo hizo gemir del dolor, el arma que era una calibre estaba en el piso lista para ser utilizada

* * *

-Kakashi me tienes que platicar lo que esta sucediendo exactamente- Dijo Jiraiya- Esa chica Hyuga tiene algo raro- Recalco juntado sus dedos y mirando seriamente a Kakashi

-Cuando su padre falleció ella siguió sus pasos, hizo un tratamiento de la mente en el cual ella jamas volverá a hacer la misma chica de antes, todo ese miedo se convirtió en rencor, su hermana pequeña la vio morir en manos de Akatsuki, resguardo cada sentimiento de su ser para ser mas fuerte-.

-Dime Kakashi ¿Si Hinata tuviera que elegir entre matar a sus compañeros o al amor de su vida a cual ella eligiera?-.

-A nadie, ella se mataría si tuviera que escoger esas atrocidades-.

-Ella es muy consciente de sus decisiones, una chica muy inteligente con un gran corazón, puede ser que Sakura sea como Tsunade pero Hinata y Naruto tienen que quedarse juntos, eso mismo pidió hace tiempo el idiota de mi alumno-.

-Primero Naruto tiene que hacer consciencia, Hinata ya no es la misma, Hinata trata mejor a un gusano que al mismísimo Sasuke-.

-La muerte de las personas hacen que las personas cambien, eligen un camino distinto-.

* * *

-Hinata- Murmuro mientras retenía a la muchacha con sus brazos, ella intentaba escapar pero los brazos del rubio eran muy fuertes

-Aléjate- Repetía la misma palabra, Naruto se percato que tenia una marca un poco peculiar en un hombro de ella, ella comenzó a llorar, un golpe fue recibido por Naruto por detrás de su espalda

-Sasuke que te sucede- Pregunto fastidiado

-A Hinata no le gusta que se pongan de esa manera- Menciono con el ceño fruncido, agarro a la joven para retirarse

-¿Porque?-.

-Cosas del pasado-.

* * *

**Hace un año y medio aproximadamente**

**El equipo dinamita caminaba felizmente para ir a una feria de la ciudad, necesitaban divertirse, ya no querían estar horas en la oficina revisando papeleo, una vez en la feria, Hinata se tuvo que distanciar para buscar un baño, antes de entrar un sujeto la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos pegando a la pared.**

**-Pero que hermosa chica- Musito aquel acosador, con su dedo indice recorría el cuerpo de la morena provocando una tensión en ella, el se acerco y la mordió en el hombro, ella grito adolorida, el sujeto la beso con brusquedad para que no volviera a gritar frenéticamente, abrió la blusa de ella y la comenzó a besar, ella gritaba con mas fuerza. Ese sujeto rompió la falda de ella, para acariciar el muslo...**

**Un disparo se escucho, Sasuke sostenía el arma mirando el tipo ya muerto en el piso, se acerco a ella, Hinata temblaba sin piedad, una herida leve estaba en su hombro, la abrazo preocupado, poco después sus amigos se acercaron.**

**-¿Hinata porque estas temblando?- Cuestiono Ino abrazando a su amiga, Sakura revisaba si no tenia un short en una de las bolsas para ponérselo a la muchacha**

**-El maldito que esta muerto intento violar a Hinata- Dijo Sasuke para ver que su amiga se aferraba a su cuerpo para llorar...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Equipo Naranja**

Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews ahora en adelante los contestare ;n; me inspira saber que si les gusta, se que esta apresurada la cosa pero miau.

**HiNaThItHa.16241:- Tu pregunta fue porque Naruto beso a Sakura, son sentimientos encontrados nada más ;n; odie cuando lo escribí, Te daré un spoiler, Hinata odia a Sasuke por que fue testigo de la muerte de su hermana y no hizo nada para salvarle la vida.**

**Didier Erick:- Igualmente saludos compadre mío, bromeo chico o chica ¬u¬ me siento como el doctor de Pokemon.**

.

.

.

Los resultados del entrenamiento de Naruto estaban completos, el rubio comedor de la comida japonesa llamada ramen, esperaba con ansias los resultados, quería estar con el equipo dinamita, vio que Kakashi tenía las listas de los nuevos miembros de varios equipos.

-Kakashi déjese de dramas y díganme si me quede en el equipo dinamita- Dijo nervioso, Kakashi soltó un suspiro atorado en su ser

-Los nuevos miembros también presentaron para quedarse en ese equipo dinamita, pero lamentablemente nadie se quedo eso incluye a ti, lo lamento Naruto pero te quedaste con otro equipo llamado Naranja, es el segundo mejor por el momento- Concluyo el hombre de la máscara para entregarle los resultados y las coordenadas de llegar con sus nuevos compañeros

-'' ¿Están difícil entrar al equipo dinamita?''- Bufo molesto, de un golpe entro a la oficina del equipo Naranja, estaba una pelirroja apuntando documentos, una morena de moños locos con varias pistolas, un silencioso de lentes oscuros, un hombre de cabellera castaña con sus ojos cerrados, un hombre que estaba pintando cosas extrañas, un energético que estaba haciendo pesas

-Tú debes ser el nuevo integrante ¿Cierto?- Comento la morena con una alegre sonrisa- Me llamo Tenten Ama un placer conocerte-.

-El placer es mío, soy Naruto Uzumaki-.

-Ellos son mis compañeros falta el líder y otro más pero descuida son amigables algunos-.

-Karin Uzumaki Hola- Menciono la pelirroja sin notar la actitud de Naruto al escuchar ese apellido

-Shino Aburame- Susurro con elegancia el chico misterioso haciendo temblar al rubio

-Que la llama de la juventud este contigo compañero Uzumaki, me llamo Rock Lee- Menciono con el pulgar arriba

-Neji Hyuga- Dijo cortante el muchacho

-¿Disculpa eres acaso un familiar de Hinata?- Pregunto curioso Naruto con mucha duda, el mencionado solamente asintió para volver a cerrar sus ojos

-Que tal mi nombre es Sai Shimura- Comento el ultimo con una sonrisa falsa

-Bueno ellos serán tus compañeros mientras pasas de grado, muchos se estancan, así que no te aseguro que te quedes en el equipo dinamita, son muy raros- Concluyo Tenten

-¿Quién es el líder?- Cuestiono mientras se sentaba, la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Maito Gai gritando sobre la juventud-''Por favor que no sea el''- Pensó nervioso

.

.

.

-Escucharon que Naruto presento el entrenamiento y no se quedo en el equipo dinamita- Dijo Ino con un puchero- El tenia mucha oportunidad de entrar, hay que hacer huelga por nuestro amigo-.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez rubia escandalosa- Reclamo el Nara soportando otro grito de su compañera- Las mujeres son problemáticas- Concluyo con un suspiro

-El único problemático eres tu Nara tonto, quiero poner alegría aquí y ustedes no me lo permiten- Recalco la rubia para tomar otra taza de café, Hinata estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas y sus piernas, Sakura platicaba con Kiba de cosas graciosas y Sasuke veía de reojo a la rubia con molestia

-Por primera vez estoy con Ino- Dijo en un suspiro Hinata sorprendiendo a todos- Ino tienes algún plan para divertirnos el día de hoy?- Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora provocando una felicidad en la rubia

-Estaba pensando en ir de compras todos nosotros y de ir a la feria nuevamente la están poniendo- Dijo lo que pensaba, Hinata asintió con una sonrisa levantándose

-Tu idea es genial- Concluyo, Sakura no se lo podía creer ahora que pasaba para que Hinata volvería a comportarse hace un año aproximadamente, Hinata miro a Sasuke para agarrarlo del brazo para platicar con el

Estaban afuera de las instalaciones Ambu, ellos dos solos con el frio en sus brazos, se notaba una curiosidad extrema en el azabache

-Solamente te quería pedir disculpas por tratarse mal durante estos años, tu y los demás han intentado sacarme una sonrisa pero jamás lo hice, por todo lo que ha pasado me eh convertido en una persona fría que no piensa en la seguridad de sus compañeros que la quieren- Musito avergonzada, Sasuke le dio gusto que la vieja Hinata volviera, el asintió, no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a la Hyuga sorprendiéndola

Dos compañeros del equipo Naranja caminaban tranquilamente, una rubia de ojos color aguamarina y su hermano de cabellera roja y con los mismos ojos cuando vieron esa escena tierna.

-Temari estás viendo lo mismo que yo- Pregunto el muchacho y ella asintió corrieron para su oficina Naranja para gritar lo que vieron

-Sasuke solo me eh disculpado no es para que te pongas de esa manera- Le susurro con un sonrojo notable, el sonrió, tomo con delicadeza la mano de su compañera, ella correspondió apretando de ella

En la oficina Naranja, la bestia de Konoha explicaba el porqué la llama de la juventud surgió, la puerta de abrió de golpe, Temari y Gaara estaban agitados.

-Vimos al Uchiha y a la Hyuga abrazados- Grito la mujer, todos estaban confundidos, pero eso no le agrado al rubio que su querida azulina estuviera abrazando a hombres que no fueran el

-Estás hablando enserio mi Sasuke esta abrazando a otras mujeres- Rugió la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes

-Esa Hinata tan coquetona no me esperaba que ellos dos eran pareja- Comento Tenten con una amplia sonrisa

-Leí en un libro que cuando dos personas de diferentes sexos se abrazan es porque se sientes cariño- Explico Sai con sabiduría

-Conozco a Hinata y ella nunca haría eso por Sasuke, debió pasar algo para que lo abrazara- Reclamo Neji con los brazos cruzados

-Odio ser ignorado- Susurro Shino Aburame acomodándose sus anteojos oscuros

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Aun falta bastante para que esta historia diga su fin ;n;


	17. Chapter 17

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Equipo Dinamita vs Equipo Naranja**

**¿Quién es el mejor?**

-Estamos diciendo la verdad, vimos a esos dos abrazados y parecía que Hinata lo disfrutaba- Explicaba a todo detenimiento Temari de lo que había visto a las afueras de las instalaciones Ambu

-Bueno es excelente saber que Hinata está volviendo hacer la misma, extraño nuestras platicas de unicornios eso está más claro que mi nombre- Comento Tenten con una sonrisa, vio de reojo que su nuevo compañero estuvo callado cuando mencionaron esa escena ¿Celos?

-Maestro Gai creo que es hora de entrenar, esta conversación no nos llevara a ningún lado- Admitió el único que uso la cabeza en esto y era el primo de Neji, quien se levanto y tomo su chaleco para ir al gimnasio a entrenar

Todos los del equipo Naranja fueron a entrenar para despejar su mente pero se encontraron al equipo dinamita entrenando fuerte, Ino estaba ejercitándose en la caminadora, Sakura con el boxeo siendo ayudada con Kiba, Shikamaru dormido en el piso, mientras Hinata y Sasuke peleaban a puños con indicaciones de Kakashi.

-Hinata levanta mas tu pierna al golpear el costado de Sasuke- Ordeno Kakashi y ella obedeció, el equipo Naranja observaba con detenimiento- Sasuke protege tu costado cuando veas a Hinata voltear con una fuerte patada-.

-Oh Kakashi- Exclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa el líder de los Naranja, el mencionado bufo para vigilar a sus alumnos- Por primera vez hazme caso cuando te este hablando- Reclamo el azabache pero no tuvo respuesta, su compañero le estaba ignorando

-Paren los dos- Indico Kakashi, los dos azabaches dejaron de pelear con sudor en sus frentes, las piernas de Hinata tambalearon y se cayó al suelo para descansar, su respiración está muy agitada- Estuvieron excelentes los dos están avanzando, pero Hinata tus movimientos son muy delicados intenta con fuerza, y tu Sasuke controla tu fuerza casi matabas a puños a tu compañera-.

-Si- Dijo cortante Sasuke para ir a comenzar a hacer pesas, mientras Hinata se acostaba para mejorar su respiración

-Hinata estuviste increíble- Gritaba de la emoción Tenten, bufo molesta la azabache para levantarse e irse a otro lugar a descansar- Ahora que le pasa- Susurraba para hacer pucheros

-Hinata- Grito la rubia cansada y con una botella de agua nueva en su mano, la mencionada se acerco a su compañera para comenzar a platicar- Entonces si estas de buenas para ir a la feria y a los lugares que te dije en la oficina- Pregunto para tomar un trago de agua

-Sí, tus ideas de diversión son geniales es hora de que ya no sea tan amargada- Contesto con una sonrisa no vista desde hace mucho tiempo haciendo emocionar a su compañera rubia escandalosa

-Bueno chicos naranjas es hora de entrenar- Dijo con alegría la morena para ser acompañada por sus compañeros a los entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo- Naruto tu eres nuevo en esto así que seremos delicados contigo- Dijo para poner en estado de combate, sus compañeros atacaban al rubio sin cesar y este los desviaba con mucha facilidad

-Kakashi mi nuevo alumno es impresionante es increíble que a pesar de quien es el me lo hubieras dado para que yo lo entrenara- Comento Gai viendo a su alumno peleando de una manera genial, Kakashi suspiro

-Es lo que tú crees, solamente te lo di para que sepas que el equipo dinamita es mejor que el tuyo- Alzo sus manos para tronar sus brazos- Naruto siempre ha pertenecido a los dinamita, su padre Minato siempre lo quiso-.

-Naruto no es un juguete, tienes que entender que tarde o temprano el muchacho crecerá, se convertirá en un hombre mejor que su padre-.

-Originalmente el equipo dinamita estaba integrado por siete personas pero cada generación crece, Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Tsunade, Yo, Jiraiya y Orochimaru, ahora son Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, próximamente el pequeño heredero-.

-El equipo naranja jamás de los jamás fue débil, nosotros los derrotamos en cantidades además en mi poder tengo a dos herederos del proyecto, Temari es una chica ruda es la mejor en torturar y hacer hablar en un instante además de es una estratega, Karin es la doctora del grupo ella es la que cura nuestras heridas, Tenten es una maestra de las armas puede manejar de espadas a armas grandes y pesadas, Shino y Sai son rastreadores experimentados, Neji es un agente infiltrado, últimamente hemos estado en muchas misiones de esas cosas, Neji es un muchacho inteligente, estuvo en una organización, gracias a él detuvimos a los criminales, Lee es una miniatura de mi mismo, Gaara es el heredero del proyecto Shikaku-.

-Como tú digas-.

.

.

.

.

-Preparados para ir al festival que está en la feria- Dijo Ino frenética, todos estaban muy vestidos para la ocasión, ella con un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirante blancas con un suéter café y unos tacones rojos, Sakura con una blusa de color rosa con bordados de flores celestes, un pantalón ajustado y unas botas cafés, Hinata con su cabello agarro en dos coletas, un short negro, unas medias largas de color morados, unos botines del mismo color que su short, una blusa de manga larga y un chaleco, Shikamaru un pantalón rasgado, una playera de tipo polo amarilla, y unos tenis, Kiba con una playera ajustada a su torso, unos shorts negros y unos converse y al final Sasuke con una chamarra de cuero, con varias pulseras en su mano izquierda, un pantalón ajustado negro y unos converse…

El equipo dinamita caminaba viendo a su alrededor, miles de juegos, atracciones y puestos de comida variables, por seguridad, Hinata llevaba una pistola en su chaleco metido, Ino un comunicador para dar indicaciones a su jefe de un posible ataque, Kiba llevaba a su perro leal Akamaru para detectar olores extraños, Sakura traía un kit de medicinas además de unos guantes por seguridad, Shikamaru también llevaba un arma en su pantalón, y Sasuke igualmente.

-No puede ser, vamos a divertirnos y tenemos que llevarnos el equipamiento, ese Kakashi ''Llévense las armas por si acaso'' Es un desconfiado total- Menciono Ino, vio un puesto de comida delicioso con dangos y aperitivos japoneses, se llevo a arrastras el pobre Shikamaru, a una aturdida Sakura consigo mismo dejando a Kiba, Hinata y a Sasuke parados como idiotas.

-Que buena es Ino dejando a nosotros tres parados como idiotas, iré con Akamaru a ganar premios adiós- Se despidió el amante de los caninos, Hinata vio una atracción interesante, **La casa de los sustos **

Agarro de la mano al azabache para ir a la casa de los sustos, para disfrutar un tiempo intentando asustarse por tonterías que la casa tenia, al entrar se encontraron con lo peor, ahí estaba ese tipo, Itachi a sus ojos mirándolos detenidamente

-Itachi- Susurro Sasuke

-Hermano que bueno verte nuevamente y con tu novia es increíble que te hayas enamorado- Recalco con un suspiro el mayor para pasar una mano suya a la cabellera de su hermano, el otro azabache se molesto por las palabras empleadas, retiro la mano de su hermano con brusquedad, alejo a Hinata del posible campo de batalla

.

.

.

.

-Compañeros quieren ir a la feria, hay un festival de música muy bueno de mi banda favorita- Propuso la morena de alegre sonrisa hacia ellos, varios suspiraron y otros asintieron- No sean amargados, miren el equipo dinamita siempre han sido mejores que nosotros y incluso en tiempos pasados pero ya no mas-.

-Tenten gracias por intentar alegrar el día pero no estamos en buenas condiciones, queremos descansar estuvimos entrenando todo el santo día-.

-Neji tu eres el primer amargado en este equipo de compañeros, el equipo dinamita entrenaron durante horas incluso mas que nosotros y ellos si fueron al festival-.


	18. Chapter 18

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Equipo Naranja el mejor ahora en adelante**

* * *

El equipo Naranja fueron al festival a disfrutar momentos entre compañeros, iban vestidos de manera divertida por propuestas de las muchachas, Tenten con una falda café, una blusa blanca, y unas botas de color negros, por propuesta de Karin todos deberían llevar orejas de diferentes animales.

Llegaron al festival con camisetas de la banda en la cual tocaría con todo el ser, millares de personas gritaban de felicidad.

Naruto observaba que sus nuevos compañeros platicaban simples cosas, se sintió muy cómodo al estar con ellos, no sabía el porqué pero tenía que averiguar porque su compañera Karin tenía su mismo apellido. Temari se encargaba de traer la comida junto con su hermano Gaara al llegar a varios puestos observaron que el equipo dinamita unos integrantes estaban platicando y comiendo. Observaron que en la casa de los sustos se escucharon disparos terribles muchas personas comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

Ino alerto a las instalaciones ambu del posible ataque, Shikamaru corrió con su arma que tenia escondida, Kiba llegaba alertando a las personas y sacándolas del lugar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Ahora qué demonios está sucediendo?- Cuestiono Tenten intrigada por la situación, los teléfonos del equipo naranja sonaron con la noticia de Akatsuki vs dos compañeros del equipo dinamita

Adentro de la casa de los sustos, Hinata cayo rendida al suelo con impactos de bala en varios en sus brazos, piernas y finalmente en el hombro, todo esto era una trampa, Itachi estaba con varios compañeros de la misma organización.

-Sasuke no pierdas el tiempo y ven a la organización, necesitamos más hombres- Musito Itachi viendo detenidamente a su hermano, este bufo y levanto a su compañera herida, todos estaban atentos al posible ataca proveniente del Uchiha menor

-Por estas y más razones jamás de los jamases me uniré a una organización patética- Pronuncio Sasuke con mucho odio a su hermano quien se percato, la puerta de la casa de los sustos de abrió, tanto el equipo naranja y dinamita estaban dispuestos a pelear con la ultima lagrima, sangre de su cuerpo

-¿Hinata?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el equipo dinamita, Sakura se la llevo lejos para comenzar con la cirugía junto con la compañía de Karin, Neji al ver a su prima herida sintió remordimientos en su ser al no protegerla anteriormente

-¿Tu eres el maldito de hace tres años?- Apunto nervioso Naruto al reconocer a Deidara este sonrió y asintió tranquilamente, Temari y Ino estaban listas para torturar al criminar que iban a atrapar, Shikamaru estaba pensando en las posibles movidas y resultados, Kiba e Shino y Sai tenían sus armas preparadas para buscar veneno en el lugar o cualquier trampa en cuestión, Tenten junto con Gaara sacaban sus armas y apuntaban en dirección en los criminales, Lee preparado para patear traseros al igual que Naruto…

Las horas transcurrieron en la sala de emergencia, Karin con Sakura trataban de salvar la vida de Hinata quien perdía drásticamente mucha sangre. Los integrantes de los respectivos equipos llegaron todos malheridos con heridas nada profundas pero con un rehén en sus manos, Deidara.

-¿Qué estará pasando en la sala de emergencia?- Preguntaba con preocupación y un mal sabor en su paladar, Tenten se preocupaba por su amiga Hyuga, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Naruto suspiraba para no entrar en un estado en Shock.

-Tranquilos- Musito Shino acomodando sus gafas oscuras- Hinata es una chica fuerte se salvara- Termino de decir con una sonrisa nunca antes vista, Karin salió de la habitación con sudor en su frente

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, Karin suspiro y con malas noticias

-Ella se encuentra bien pero por estas circunstancias se saldrá de la policía, no está en condiciones de seguir y es un blanco muy fácil- Pronuncio con dolor, Naruto se adentro a la habitación y ahí estaba su compañera viendo al techo recordaba una escena de esa manera hace tres años

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

En el hospital de la ciudad, Naruto estaba alrededor de cincuenta minutos sentados en la sala de espera al igual que su amiga Ino esperando los resultados de su amiga. Hiashi tuvo que retirarse por un alboroto de su oficina. La pequeña hermanita de Hinata se encontraba en la escuela. El doctor salió con los resultados con el semblante triste.

-¿Donde se encuentra el señor Hiashi?- Pregunto curioso al notar que esos dos muchachos aun se encontraban ahí

-Se tuvo que retirar ¿Como esta Hinata?- Consulto Ino al ver que el doctor cambiaba el semblante

-Encontramos un veneno peligroso en su sangre, parece ser que tomo algo con ese veneno y por eso es el motivo en el cual se ha desmayado pero ha perdido el conocimiento y mas por su enfermedad ha empeorado- Dijo el doctor, Naruto apretaba sus puños, Ino agacho su cabeza

-¿Doctor puedo ver a Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto viendo al doctor este asintió y se lo llevo

Al entrar, Naruto pudo percatarse que su amiga miraba el techo pero una lagrima escapo de sus preciosos ojos perlas, el doctor les dio privacidad, Naruto se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Soltó un suspiro al verla perdidamente confundida a su ser

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?- Cuestiono la azabache, Naruto sujeto con delicadeza la mano de su acompañante y le sonrió

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki nos conocimos ayer en la escuela, pero a pesar de ese corto tiempo me agradas- Le respondió de una manera solloza, le apretó mas su mano en señal de tristeza.

.

.

.

-Hola- Dijo cortante el rubio a la azabache ella se dispuso a voltear a mirarlo con tristeza, se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella para darle seguridad- Karin nos dijo que te iras de la policía por tu estado de salud-.

Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos perlas, apretó la mano del.- Exactamente-. Dijo en sollozos, el rubio se acerco a los labios de ella para besar con ternura, ella correspondió y una lágrima más salió de ella.

-Si tú deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa, sin importar el que te protegeré con mi vida- Respondió el muchacho y le dio una sonrisa cálida, ella asintió

Por primera vez después de tres años, ella se sintió feliz por estar con él… Un sentimiento nuevo había nacido en la azabache…


	19. Chapter 19

**Príncipe Naranja**

**¿Naruhina?**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga sentía un sentimiento nuevo hacia el rubio escandaloso de perfecta sonrisa, no sabia con exactitud pero esa sonrisa la había visto mucho antes de entrar a las instalaciones **Ambu.**

En los próximos seis meses, Hinata dejo el equipo dinamita sin antes demostrar una sonrisa, sus compañeras estaban tristes al igual que los hombres. Jiraiya le otorgo una casa preciosa en el cual mantenía un secreto mejor dicho un amor pasado puro. Naruto entrenaba diariamente con sus compañeros el equipo naranja ademas de tener grandes misiones con ellos.

Neji ahora era el encargado de la fortuna de su familia.

Una hermosa mañana, el sol estaba en su máximo resplandor, una melodía suave sonó por la casa, los hermosos ojos azules se abrieron para despertar de su sueño, bostezo fuertemente, un olor proveniente de la cocina resonó en las narices del rubio, se levanto con rapidez para ver el desayuno preparado por la cocinera numero uno Hinata Hyuga.

-Hinata desde la recamara puedo oler la comida- Resoplo una sonrisa, provocando una sonrisa en las facciones de la azabache, tomo su asiento correspondido para comer el hermoso desayuno, comieron con una platica tranquila provocando algunas risas suaves y sonrojos- Y por eso Karin me ha dicho que no debo comer ramen cuando estemos en la montaña rusa-.

-Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, Ino me ha dicho que Jiraiya ira a un caso por un pueblo, se dice que ahí vive el líder de Akatsuki- Pregunto con un brillo perlado en sus ojos, el asintió para comer el ultimo bocado del desayuno

-Exactamente, espero que no tenga una aventura y tenga que cuidar un bebe, ese Jiraiya es un pervertido total- Ambos rieron por el comentario, Hinata vio que su compañero se retiraba sin antes recoger un suéter negro con naranja y con un símbolo remolino en la parte de atrás

-¿Cuidar de un bebe?- Se cuestiono la Hyuga para suspirar y ver su vientre plano- ¿Como seria tener un bebe en la casa?- Soltó una sonrisa para comenzar a lavar los trastes

Naruto iba con una sonrisa victoriosa, en el camino se encontró con un pequeño perrito de color café rojizo y con manchas negras en el alrededor de sus ojos, a simple vista parecía un zorro, le pareció gracioso y lo recogió para llevarlo al trabajo.

-¿Que tal equipo?- Saludo con la mano a sus compañeros ellos devolvieron el saludo haciendo reverencia o asintiendo, las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente, el equipo dinamita ahora era llamado **Equipo Konoha** y el equipo naranja ahora con el nombre de **Suna**, en el equipo Konoha, estaban integrados por Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka mientras Suna aun conservaba sus integrantes

-¿Y ese animal que esta entre tus brazos?- Cuestiono Ino con un sonrojo al ver al perrito, le acaricio la barbilla haciendo que el perrito moviera la cola

-Lo encontré en la calle, se me hizo curioso y lo traje para ustedes, aunque pienso quedármelo, a simple vista parece un zorro y como yo soy el heredero del proyecto zorro pues le pondré Kurama- Musito con una sonrisa, el adorable perro Akamaru se acerco a oler a su nuevo compañero en instantes ya parecía quererlo, dejo al cachorro en el piso para que jugara un rato con el can- ¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer?-.

-Papeleo y entrenamiento, ademas tengo que sacar información de Deidara con nuevas torturas como me encanta mi trabajo- Suspiro de alegría la rubia, sus compañeros se le caían una gota al estilo anime- Oye Naruto desde cuando le vas a proponer matrimonio a nuestra morena favorita-.

-No lo se, tenemos viviendo juntos seis meses, ese tiempo fue maravilloso ademas cosas interesante han pasado- Se sonrojo al mencionar los ''ejercicios'' que Hinata y el hacían cada noche o cualquier hora

-Con que cosas interesantes- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara- Al rato veremos un Naruto de tamaño miniatura golpeador- Exclamo divertida para retirarse de la oficina dejando a un rubio muy pensativo

.

.

.

.

-Jiraiya por favor vuelve con vida- Dijo en sollozos Tsunade

-Eso lo debo tomar como un honor, tranquila Tsunade, volveré con vida, o me dejo de llamar sabio pervertido- Dijo de manera de broma hacia su amiga y ella sonrió, desapareciendo en el horizonte

.

.

.

En los interrogatorios, Ino sacaba toda la información posible con ayuda de Temari..

-No te lo voy a repetir- Amenazo la Yamanaka, saco una aguja y lo introdujo en los dedos del rubio lentamente,este grito con dolor, Temari anotaba toda la información, Shikamaru se encontraba escuchando todo para analizar- Cual es el maldito plan de tu líder contesta- Grito la Yamanaka

-P-Pain q-quiere t-tener l-los p-proyectos, p-por e-el m-momento s-solamente l-le f-falta t-tres- Grito con dolor mientras Ino introducía una navaja en la piel de el

-Temari ve por Karin y Sakura tengo que probar la tortura máxima en el- Ordeno con seriedad y ella capto la orden

.

.

.

Hinata iba al hospital para afirmar síntomas que hace tres semanas sentía, nauseas, mareos, cansancio entre otras, al entrar observo a varias personas leyendo una revista o durmiendo por la espera, vio a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe tengo una cita con el doctor Hidan Jashin- Dijo con un sonrojo peculiar, la recepcionista era una mujer de cabellera azulina con hermosos ojos naranjas que soltó una sonrisa arrogante

-Por supuesto se encuentra en su oficina, pasa se encuentra en la sala 22- Le entrego una nota a Hinata con un numero anotado, con una sonrisa fue a la sala respectiva, el doctor Jashin estaba rezando algo religioso

-¿Doctor?- Dijo en un murmuro tocando delicadamente la puerta, el abrió los ojos

-Hinata pasa te estaba esperando, me dijiste por el teléfono que tienes síntomas un poco extraños- Pregunto el hombre acariciando un amuleto, ella asintió- Te realizaremos unos estudios, y en dos días vienes por tus resultados nada complicado-.

.

.

.

El día comenzó a terminar, Naruto trajo a un nuevo integrante a la casa un perrito muy adorable, Hinata acariciaba al pequeño perrito de nombre Kurama, Naruto de daba un baño refrescante...

* * *

¿Hinata embarazada? *O´* ¿Un mini naruto viene en camino? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo


	20. Chapter 20

**Príncipe Naranja**

**¿Embarazo?**

:'D Hola lectores bueno lo que quería decir que a partir del lunes iré nuevamente a la hermosa escuela pero tal vez no me de tiempo para actualizar pero conociéndome en ocasiones subo dos capítulos en el mismo día o cada día, así que no se preocupen D: o tal vez si

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

Naruto dormía plácidamente en el sofá siendo observado por el nuevo perrito de nombre Kurama. Hinata se fue acostar en la cama que comparta con Naruto desde hace seis meses, los dolores y los mareos avanzaban peor, ya no tenia las mismas energías de siempre cerro sus ojos para dormir. Por desgracia olvido su celular en la mesa que estaba alado del sofá de cuero, la melodía comenzó a escuchar, despertando a un Naruto casi adormilado, bostezo para atender la llamada

-¿B-Bueno?- Susurro para cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, Kurama se sento a lado del rubio para dormir mejor

-Disculpe este numero es de mi paciente Hinata Hyuga, ayer en la mañana fue al hospital para darse un chequeo de su salud, los resultados salieron un dia después y le quise afirmar sus sospechas- Musito el doctor Hidan con una sonrisa arrogante

-Hinata esta durmiendo, si quiere me puede darme a mi los resultados- Contesto aun con mucho sueño, dio un gran bostezo y acaricio a Kurama en el lomo

-Disculpe que pregunte pero quien es usted, no le puedo dar los resultados a una persona desconocida-.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki compañero de Hinata Hyuga-.

-''¿Con que Uzumaki?''- Pensó con malicia el doctor- Tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo- Anuncio para colgar, sin dar gracias ni nada, Naruto soltó el celular para dormir pero supo de volada que

-¿H-Hinata E-Embarazada?- Se dijo a si mismo con un sonrojo- S-Seré padre Dattebayo- Grito emocionado

En el hospital el doctor de nombre Hidan Jashin tenia una sonrisa arrogante ademas de tener sus dedos entrelazados, ahora mas que nunca tenian un nuevo objetivo, matar a la futura señora Uzumaki con el bebe para tener a Naruto debil y así tener sus huellas.

-¿Ya le avisaste a Pain sobre esto verdad Konan?- Comento viendo a su compañero quien asintió para entregar documentos con el nombre de Hinata Hyuga y todo relacionado con ella ademas del expediente de la difunta Kushina Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

Después de la llamada el heredero del proyecto zorro no durmió en todo el tiempo, estaba feliz desde hace tiempo quería un bebe en la casa para enseñarle sus costumbres y la comida ramen. Se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación en donde su novia oficial descansaba con unas ojeras remarcadas, con cuidado toco el vientre aun plano de Hinata haciendo cosquillas a la azabache.

-Me pregunto si mi papa se emociono cuando mi madre le dijo que estaba embarazada- Susurro con sus ojos cristalizados, se acostó viendo a su novia dormir para cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

En el amanecer, los ojos de azules del rubio volvieron a abrirse ya no sentía otro cuerpo en la cama, su novia estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Se acerco a ella para abrazarla por la cintura, provocando que a ella se le cayeran los cubiertos.

-Mi pequeña Hinata- Susurro en el oído de ella con suavidad tensando el cuerpo de la azabache, las manos de Naruto bajaban hasta llegar a sus caderas acariciando un poco con la yema de los dedos

-N-Naruto no creo que s-sea el momento adecuado- Gimió al sentir las manos de su novio entre sus muslos acariciándolos suavemente, los labios del rubio se pusieron en el fino cuello de ella para besarlo y morder dejando una marca roja, le dio vuelta para besarla en los labios con ternura pero el beso paso a uno mas demandante, mordió el labio inferior para darle paso a la profundidad del beso, se separo de ella con lentitud dejando el placer con más ganas, miro el perfecto sonrojo en las facciones de porcelana, la miro por unos minutos a sus ojos, esos ojos perlados lo hipnotizaban

-Tus ojos me hipnotizan- Susurro entre sus labios, sintiendo una tranquilidad en su ser, no sabía ni cuando en donde pero el estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, aun recordaba cuando iba a la preparatoria y se le declaro a su compañera de equipo y esta lo rechazo pero por esa principal razón todos esos problemas iniciaron, pero tenía que averiguar más a fondo acerca de la muerte de las personas quienes le dieron la vida, la verdadera historia de Akatsuki y su origen pero a la vez proteger a su novia y a su futuro hijo quien estaba en proceso

Dejando a una Hinata tranquila en la casa con la protección de Kurama el perro fiel de un día llegado, se dispuso a caminar para llegar a las instalaciones ambu, lamentablemente las nubes amenazaban con una fuerte lluvia y así fue, se lamentaba por no traer un dichoso paraguas en esos momentos pero daba igual. En la oficina en el cual el equipo Konoha compartía estaba cerrado, se dio cuenta de la hora y todavía era muy temprano, se decía que era el único idiota por llegar tres horas antes de iniciar la jornada del trabajo, camino por las instalaciones conociendo a nuevas personas, en el último piso se encontraba una oficina totalmente desocupada, le dio curiosidad y entro, en las paredes se notaba la pintura ya desgastada de un color rojo, además lo que le sorprendió fueron las fotos de los muros, ese era el antiguo equipo dinamita.

.

.

.

.

Por el otro lado del mundo, el viajero de nombre Jiraiya pero apodado por sabio pervertido por muchas personas y especialmente por su alumno cabeza hueca, se encontraba investigando el verdadero paradero del jefe de la banda criminal Akatsuki, en ese país se encontraba totalmente refugiado del mundo exterior era muy raro que turistas llegara a vacacionar. A su alrededor estaba siendo observado por las mismas personas del pequeño país, se sentía un poco incomodo pero le daba igual su única meta era encontrar y acabar con ellos para salvar el pellejo de su alumno pero le intrigaba una cosa, el día que mataron a su compañero Hiashi, Tsunade le dijo que sus antiguos alumnos fueron los causantes de todo el problema de los proyectos. El recordaba a esos tres huérfanos, los crio por tres años entrenándolos para sobrevivir pero en una caótica guerra, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato los nombres de los huérfanos fallecieron dejando una tristeza en el ser del maestro pervertido.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos maestro Jiraiya- Una voz comenzó a hablar acercándose al susodicho, el anciano volteo con imprudencia para ver el rostro de su próximo atacante, saco su arma apuntando al hombre criminal pero rápidamente la soltó, la verdad tras fondo muy cerca de avecinaba

-¿Yahiko?- Murmuro Jiraiya, el susodicho negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero había algo extraño, los ojos de ''Yahiko'' no eran los mismos que el maestro recordaba era totalmente diferentes, morados con varias curvas en sus ojos

-Yahiko falleció hace bastante tiempo, yo soy Pain, maestro Jiraiya- Contesto el hombre con un tono sombrío, a paso corto se acerco a Jiraiya con el fin de matarlo con todas sus armas empezando por navajas hasta pistolas de mango ancho

Jiraiya comenzó a correr rápidamente para no ser tocado por las armas de su antiguo alumno, Pain lo perseguía disparando todas sus balas, en un punto Jiraiya pudo esconderse para recuperar su aliento, no estaba preparado aun y mas para pelear con su antiguo alumno que estaba totalmente seguro que falleció hace más de veinte años.

-Este es tu fin querido maestro Jiraiya- Resonó la voz como un eco en el lugar oscuro, no dudo dos veces en sacar una granada para aventarla en donde fuera necesario, para tener más tiempo de idear un plan y derrotar al criminal y una vez por todas

Al darse la vuelta ya era demasiado tarde, Pain apuntaba a la cabeza a Jiraiya, solamente faltaba jalar el gatillo para que el mayor falleciera

.

.

.

.

Tsunade tomaba una nueva botella de su famoso licor, con su amiga desde pequeñas de nombre Shizune, una castaña alta que siempre estaba cargando un cerdito de nombre Tonton, el vaso de Tsunade se rompió en mil pedazos, dando un mal presagio…

_Notas de la autora:-_

_Las cosas se van a poner más rudas, ahora no sabemos lo que posiblemente suceda, pero tarde o temprano las cosas se van a solucionar._

_Próximo capitulo: Verdades de la tumba_


	21. Chapter 21

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Verdades de la tumba**

* * *

Naruto con su ceño fruncido a no mas poder, se encontró con muchos documentos en los cuales le pertenecían a su querido padre difunto, muchos de ellos eran misiones simples realizados a la perfección y otros mas peligrosos pero con el equipo correcto lo lograban y en las fotos Minato salia con una sonrisa. Ademas de encontrarse con el pasado en sus memorias, recordaba a una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa zorruna paseando con el de pequeño y Minato a su lado sacando toda la platica posible.

Dio un gran suspiro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al leer un periódico viejo, la noticia del año...

_El rayo amarillo de Konoha fallece en manos del criminal enmascarado._

Días después.

_La habanera sangrienta fallece de heridas múltiples de balas en sus puntos vitales. Ademas de encontrar un cuerpo de un pequeño menor de edad ¿Posiblemente el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki?_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al leer los documentos, y ver las fotos de sus padres muy sonrientes, se levanto y agarro una fotografía la cual salían el antiguo equipo dinamita con sonrisas, con la yema de sus dedos acaricio el rostro de su madre y luego el de su padre.- Por el nombre de la familia les juro que detendré a ese bastardo de mierda- Dijo en un gruñido, las lagrimas brotaron cayendo en la fotografía.

Kakashi observaba a una gran distancia, una regla de oro se estableció después de las muertes de dos grandes héroes, la cual si encontraban al heredero vivo no se le permitía decir ninguna maldita palabra, ocultarlo totalmente. Ahora todo eso valía una miseria.

En la casa Uzumaki, Hinata decidió limpiar el sótano, movía cajas pesadas en una se le cayo por torpes, el contenido de la caja salio, mostrando todo tipo de cosas, un collar parecido a un diamante, varias fotografías, con cuidado tomo una de ellas, en una se mostraba su padre siendo abrazado por un rubio de encantadora sonrisa y hermosos ojos azules, sus ojos brillaron al notar el parecido extraordinario de ese hombre y de su novio ademas en la foto incluían otro hombre en el cual lo había visto millares de veces por negocios de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de su ex compañero.

Dio un largo suspiro al notar que había tres mujeres sonrientes, una pelirroja golpeando a un azabache furioso y a su mismísimo padre, mientras su madre quien había visto en su niñez y en varias fotos de su antigua casa riendo ligeramente y una mujer azabache abrazando al hombre rubio.

Dejo la fotografía en una repisa, saco el contenido de la misma caja, documentos y bastantes. Lo saco con cuidado sin romper, en uno decía Minato Namikase, una foto de ese mismo hombre rubio, en ese documento Minato tenia doce años cuando entro a la policía sorprendiendo a la azabache.

* * *

Con imprudencia agarro varios documentos de la oficina de su padre y los guardo en su carpeta para seguir leyendo en la casa, se encontró en los pasillos a su antigua compañera Tenten hablando con Neji temas de amor, paso a un lado de ellos sin saludar, Neji se dio cuenta y no dijo nada.

-!Naruto!- Grito eufórica Ino a su compañero, se detuvo a respirar, se notaba un sudor en la cara de la Yamanaka- Eh estado interrogando a Deidara por mas de seis meses- Comento- Por lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora son grandes problemas, Pain tiene un plan en contra de ti y quiere usar a Hinata- Confeso mordiendo su labio inferior, vio que el semblante de Naruto que paso a uno triste a uno de un demonio

Un silencio fue contemplado, Naruto comenzó a caminar y no le dio una respuesta a su compañera Ino Yamanaka, ya tenia suficientes problemas en su mente para tener unos nuevos. Regreso a su casa con una sonrisa falsa siendo recibido por su perro Kurama acariciando el pelaje rojizo del cachorro. No había señales en la planta baja de su novia.

**-S-Seré padre dattebayo-**Recordó las mismas palabras de la mañana, era cierto, pronto seria padre pero no estaba casado con Hinata, pero eso ya no le importaba, tendría un bebe, una maravillosa familia, lo que siempre soñó. Troto en las escaleras escuchando que el agua de la regadera cayera, entro a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Naruto ¿Ya regresaste?- Hablo con dulzura Hinata, con delicadeza abrió la puerta del baño con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al ver que su novio no tenia ninguna camisa en su torso, solamente unos boxers de color negro, se volteo con brutalidad para irse a cambiar en otra parte pero una mano la detuvo

-Si quieres me puedes acompañar a cambiarse- La voz de Naruto era ronca y sexy poniendo tensa a la azabache, ella con lentitud asintió, mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta..

* * *

-Naruto ha estado demasiado raro el día de hoy, ni siquiera me saludo cuando paso a lado mio y de Neji- Musito con tristeza la morena de nombre Tenten, Neji la abrazo por la espalda para demostrar que no estaba sola

-Pues a mi ni siquiera me respondió- Gruño molesta Ino- Descubrí muchas cosas después de torturar gravemente a Deidara, una de las cuales era detener a Naruto a cualquier costo, desde seis meses estamos en los interrogatorios, ese líder Pain no se saldrá con la suya-.

-Ademas Jiraiya no ha regresado, se que ha pasado dos días desde que se fue pero tengo un mal presagio- Comento Shikamaru

-¿Ustedes han notado que no hemos visto a Hinata desde hace dos meses?- Cuestiono Ino cruzando sus brazos y sentando en una silla próxima

-Deberíamos visitarla, Naruto la ha mantenido un poco oculta, o al menos que estén escondiendo ellos dos algo-.

-Tenten eres una picara pero jamas me ganaras-.

-¿Mi comentario lo entendiste al doble sentido?-.

-Se podrá decir que si-.

En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto estaba recostado acariciando a su mascota de nombre Kurama, su novia se fue a visitar a su primo porque hace dos meses que no lo veía, se levanto y bostezo, agarro su carpeta para comenzar a leer los archivos de la oficina de su difunto padre.

_El rayo amarillo de Konoha resuelve el caso de las franquicias de Estados Unidos._

_La Habanera sangrienta ¿Embarazada?_

_Tsunade la legendaria perdedora en escándalos por golpear al dueño de un bar en el oriente de Inglaterra_

_El maestro sapo arrestado por espiar en baños de mujeres y acosar aproximadamente cinco muchachas en el mismo día_

_Hiashi el hombre hielo abrazando a una muchacha y besando_

_Kakashi el maestro del disfraz nuevamente en competencias con su rival_

_-Señorita Kushina díganos ¿Usted esta enamorada de Minato Namikase?- Cuestiono una entrevistadora poniendo nerviosa a la habanera provocando que riera nerviosamente__  
_

_-¿Mi relación con Minato? Minato es un hombre admirable, nunca deja sus metas, pero enamorada de el, aun no lo se dattebane- Menciono con una sonrisa_

_Boda entre los dos policiales de Konoha mas queridos, La habanera sangrienta con el rayo amarillo de Konoha, noticia del año._

_Fugaku Uchiha detrás del proyecto zorro y posible criminal, deja las instalaciones ambu por escándalos._

_Akatsuki criminales de rango peligrosos y en contra de la policía, enemigos oficiales de Minato Namikase_

-Entonces desde tiempos Akatsuki existió- Dijo en un murmuro Naruto, dejo los archivos en la mesa para tomar una taza de te recién hecho, el timbre de la casa sonó provocando que Kurama ladrara, con la taza en sus manos, se apresuro a revisar a su posible invitado o enemigo, abrió la puerta en donde su mejor amigo y Sakura su amor del pasado estaban ahí parados con semblantes serios.

-¿Sasuke, Sakura? ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Cuestiono sorprendido, hizo una señal para que esos dos se adentraran, cerro la puerta, Kurama brinco a los brazos de Sakura para comenzar a lamer

-Tenemos malas noticias- Dijo Sakura tomando las manos de Naruto- En un pequeño país en donde se pensaba que el líder de Akatsuki se encontraba- Apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio- Encontraron el cuerpo de Jiraiya sin vida...-


	22. Chapter 22

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Confirmado, un baby shower en camino por Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

Al recibir las noticias _Encontraron el cuerpo de Jiraiya sin vida _Naruto de quedo plasmado, no podía creer que su maestro pervertido falleció en manos del lider de los Akatsukis. Aun se encontraba con sus dos compañeros de equipo, no parpadeaba ni omitía ningún sonido, Kurama hacia todo lo posible para llamar su atencion.

-N-Naruto responde por favor- Dijo Sakura tronando los dedos en la frente del rubio, sacudiendo su cuerpo una y otra vez para que su compañero respondiera

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su antigua casa tomando un café caliente y platicando con su primo de temas complicados del trabajo, en ocasiones de historias que le sucedía a Neji en el trabajo, soltaban un par de risas ligeras.

-Hinata lamento por preguntar pero ¿Cuando pensaran en casarse, ya han vivido por mas de seis meses juntos hasta Ino me ha dicho que el y tu han tenido cosas importantes en las noches o me equivoco?- Pregunto alzando una ceja, mientras bebía lentamente su bebida viendo a su prima quien se ruborizaba en sus facciones

-N-No te equivocas Neji, a decir verdad, me eh hecho algunos análisis, últimamente me siento muy mal y tengo sospechas de estar embarazada, hoy mas tarde quiero recoger mis resultados- Observo con detenimiento los gestos que hacia su primo, la primera era un gesto de atoramiento por la bebida y la otra un gesto nervioso

-¿Y si las sospechas son ciertas?- Menciono Neji- Hinata ya no eres una niña me lo has dejado en claro un montón de veces pero- Tomo las manos de su prima-Han transcurrido años, ya no tenemos 17 años ahora tenemos veinte-.

-¿Tu no has pensando en tener una familia con Tenten? ella es una buena chica, una gran amiga pero debido a mis actitudes malas tomadas en las instalaciones me aleje de todas me arrepiento-.

-Las cosas entre ella y yo han mejorado, pero no queremos llevar nuestra relación apresurada, pero al contrario de otra persona- Dijo sin emoción alguno el castaño, dejando el café a un lado en la mesa, se levanto para ir a la ventana- ¿Hinata amas a Naruto?- Cuestiono sin dar rodeos algunos

-No se el porque pero, siento haber conocido a Naruto mucho antes, antes de unirme ambu, recuerdo esa perfecta sonrisa que el tiene- Contesto con un sonrojo, cerro sus ojos para soltar un suspiro

.

.

.

.

En las instalaciones ambu, Naruto llegaba aturdido por la noticia que le dijeron sus compañeros de equipo, en la oficina del equipo Konoha, se encontraban todos para la reunión importante, Kakashi con los brazos cruzados y a tiempo.

-Veo que ya te dijeron que el maestro Jiraiya ha fallecido- Dijo Kakashi, vio que el muchacho rubio asintió levemente, Naruto tenia sus ojos hinchados lo mas seguro por tanto llorar- Nos han informado que el causante de la muerte de Jiraiya ha sido nada menos que Pain el líder de Akatsuki, antiguo alumno de nuestro querido difunto-.

-¿Alumno de Jiraiya?- Cuestiono Shikamaru- ¿Como que el alumno de nuestro maestro de las pervertidores lo mato su propio alumno?-.

-Por proteger al heredero del proyecto zorro- Respondió viendo al dichoso mencionado- Esta noticia es trágica, lamentablemente en varios noticieros ya dijeron las causas de la muerte no pudimos detener las autoridades televisiva-.

-Entonces ahora las personas tendrán mucho miedo de esa organización, ya han matado a grandes policías de las instalaciones del pasado, ahora que Jiraiya falleció, el mundo teme- Menciono con seriedad Sasuke

-Anteriormente el equipo Konoha llamado equipo dinamita estaban compuestos por Minato Namikase, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru, Hiashi Hyuga y yo Kakashi Hatake- Recalco el nombre de la difunta pelirroja- Todos ellos tuvieron una conexión bastante interesante ¿La quieren escuchar?- Propuso con una sonrisa remarcada en su mascara muchos asintieron

* * *

_Equipo Dinamita_

_Historia de la vida de amigos_

_Todo comenzó en un día de primavera, en la secundaria Suna, Minato Namikase era un chico muy decidido a sus metas con grandes sueños en su futuro, Minato conocía a Hiashi desde que son unos bebes, crecieron juntos teniendo una buena rivalidad, en la secundaria iban a tener grandes cambios, nuevos alumnos de intercambio, en el salón todos conversaban, Minato era muy popular entre las chicas, una de ellas era Mikoto Uchiha, ella siempre soñó con tener una familia con el rubio de grandes ojos azules que iluminaban cualquier camino._

_-Minato ¿Como te encuentras?- Pregunto con una sonrisa la azabache de grandes ojos oscuros con un ligero sonrojo viendo a los ojos azules que poseía el rubio susodicho_

_-Bastante bien Mikoto- Respondió con una elegante sonrisa- ¿Y tu?-._

_-De maravilla de tenerte a mi lado- Contesto agachando su cabeza, el rubio se sonrojo y miro a su mejor amigo Hiashi quien se estaba burlando de la escena, Minato le lanzo una libreta a la cabeza castaña de el- Minato ¿P-Puedo preguntarte algo?-._

_-Por supuesto dime- Dijo pero el profesor entro y la charla entre ellos dos la dejarían para después_

_-Buenas tardes alumnos- Menciono Orochimaru el profesor de ellos- El día de hoy dos nuevos compañeros estarán con nosotros por favor compórtense con ellos, vienen de diferente __país- Dijo con un acento extraño hizo una seña para que los nuevos alumnos pasaran, uno de ellos tenia cabellera castaña oscura, con el semblante con seguridad y diferente, y la otra persona, de cabellera pelirroja con hermosos ojos azules como el cielo al anochecer_

_-Me llamo Fugaku Uchiha- Respondió a secas mirando con frialdad a todos, Hiashi parpadeaba con rareza_

_-Kushina Uzumaki- Se presento la otra muchacha con su semblante relajado_

_-''Mira ese pelo rojo parece un tomate''-_

_-''¿Como puede tener ese cabello que vergüenza?''-_

_Varios compañeros comenzaron a murmurar cosas desagradables de la joven Uzumaki, haciendo que se sintiera un poco mal._

_-Y-Yo... Seré una increíble policía mejor que ustedes ya lo verán !DATTEBANE!- Grito enojada haciendo un puchero, los compañeros se quedaron callados debido al grito que dio la pelirroja_

_Minato se levanto con seguridad y puso su puño en el pecho.- Yo también quiero ser policía y ser reconocido por todos ustedes- Hablo con una sonrisa haciendo varios suspiros en las muchachas_

_-Hermosas palabras, ahora Kushina siéntate a lado del rubio- Ordeno Orochimaru para comenzar la clase_

_En el trayecto de la clase, en ocasiones Minato veía de reojo a su nueva compañera que era victima de burlas de los demás compañeros de clases, atrás de el se encontraba su mejor amigo observando con claridad a la chica nueva_

_-!Minato!- Exclamo con un susurro el castaño de ojos perlas, Minato volteo para ver a su mejor amigo- La chica nueva se me hace conocida pero no tengo idea de donde- Comento Hiashi_

_-¿Porque siempre me tienes que molestar en momentos de estudio maldito Hiashi?- Pregunto el rubio enojado por primera vez, lo único que le molestaba era ser molestado en horas de estudio no quería ser regañado por el profesor Orochimaru_

_-Eres un delicado- Dijo molesto Hiashi para acomodarse en su lugar _


	23. Chapter 23

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Capitulo veinte y tres**

**_Una hermosa historia_**

* * *

_Aun en la secundaria, Minato caminaba a paso lento junto a su compañero Hiashi, iban a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire y almorzar un poco para obtener las fuerzas necesarias para los siguientes módulos. Escalando las escaleras, llegaron, abrieron la puerta ahí se encontraba la nueva compañera admirando la vista pero otros compañeros de ellos se encontraban._

_-Tomate- Exclamo uno de ellos, agarro el cabello rojo de ella para estirarlo- Eres una tomate, redonda y roja- Varios de ellos comenzaron a burlarse_

_-Nadie quiere a un tomate, si quieres ser una policía deberías hacer algo con tu horrible cabello-_

_Esas burlas llegaban a los oídos de la victima quien sostenía sus puños cerrados, en cualquier momento, Minato sentía un gran odio a sus compañeros por hacer burlas a su compañera nueva._

_-¿Se creen valientes por hacer esas burlas verdad?- Cuestiono Minato viendo de reojo a la chica- Esa también pertenece a la escuela, si vuelvo a ver o a escuchar que la molestan se las verán conmigo- Reclamo Minato_

* * *

-Muchas historias serán reveladas con el tiempo- Menciono Kakashi mirando a los presentes que se quedaban intrigados con una historia bella del pasado- Naruto me han llamado al hospital, la doctora Shizune me ha confirmado mis sospechas- Comento con seriedad atrayendo mas la atención a los integrantes del equipo

-¿Sospechas? A que se refiere Kakashi- Pregunto con curiosidad Ino para ver que Naruto estaba un poco rojo de la cara

-Muy pronto nuestro integrante favorito tendrá a su primer hijo- Comento sin rodeos algunos, todos se quedaron congelados con la noticia, excepto Naruto quien ya lo sabía desde un principio

-¿Hijo?¿Hijo?¿Hijo?- Dijo a gritos Sakura en medio de sollozos- ¿E-Entonces Hinata está embarazada?-.

-Claramente, ella no sabe algún que se encuentra embarazada- Dijo Naruto- Me dieron los resultados por vía telefónica, ella se encontraba dormida y pues fui el primero en saber-.

-Pero Naruto, tarde o temprano le tienes que decir a Hinata- Dijo Ino- Porque yo como su mejor amiga le quiero organizar un Baby Shower- Recalco con sabiduría y con una perfecta sonrisa en sus facciones

-Y sobre todo- Dijo Shikamaru- Sera problemático decir esto pero, si se enteran que el heredero del proyecto zorro va a ser papa pueden dañar a Hinata, la seguridad de ella incrementara-.

-Shikamaru tiene razón- Dijo Sasuke- ¿Donde se encuentra Hinata?- Cuestiono el azabache con la mirada seria, Naruto suspiro derrotado

-Esta con Neji en su casa, tiene tiempo que no lo ve-.

.

.

.

.

Hinata al terminar su visita con su primo decidió caminar, se paro en un puesto de frutas para comprar mercancía. Miro a su lado izquierdo. Se sentía observada. Compro lo necesario y salio de la tienda, vio grandes patrullas estacionadas.

-¿Ahora que estará pasando?- Se cuestiono para seguir caminando, al dar la media vuelta a una cuadra se encontró a Ino y a Sakura platicando pero la segunda lloraba

-Pero Ino te estoy diciendo, si esa vez que Naruto se me declaro en la escuela lo hubiera aceptado, nada de esto pasaría, tal vez la que estuviese embarazada fuera yo- Comento Sakura aferrándose a un poste

-Sakura lamento por decir esto pero...- Suspiro- Fuiste una completa idiota por rechazar los sentimientos de él, ahora Naruto es completamente feliz con Hinata, hacen una excelente pareja, ahora tendrán un bebe- Contesto Ino agarrando una mano de Sakura- Ahora en adelante tienes que transmitirle a Naruto que ''Su'' amor ya se ha acabado, tienes que seguir adelante-.

-''¿Embarazada?''- Se cuestiono Hinata, se aferro a las bolsas con fuerza y comenzó a caminar con una bella sonrisa, llego a su casa y dejo las bolsas en la entrada, Kurama el perro fiel se le acerco a lamer sus manos, ella lo acaricio- Kurama ¿Que te parecería una nueva compañía?- Le cuestiono al perro y este ladro y agito su cola

.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba por las instalaciones, muchas personas desconocidas o conocidas por el le decían felicidades por la llegada de su primer hijo. Pero por otra parte, su plática con su maestro Kakashi, lo dejaba intrigado.

* * *

_-Naruto si tu hijo o hija nace, el o ella estarán en grave peligro si todavía los Akatsukis están afuera, además esa noticia poco a poco se revelara a todo el mundo, el heredero del proyecto zorro a tenido a su primer hijo, muchos criminales irán por el bebe y posiblemente mataran a Hinata para destruirte moralmente-._

_-Entiendo el gran riesgo, pero ya es tarde, Hinata ya está en proceso de tener a mi hijo, no me interesa los comentarios de personas desconocidas, tendré a mi hijo te guste o no. !no entiendo! porque nadie quiere que tenga a un hijo, me han felicitado gente hipócrita-._

_-Naruto eres el heredero de la bomba más peligrosa del mundo, zorro, si inicias una familia serán un blanco fácil, Hinata es heredera de la familia Hyuga, puede ser que este en mayor seguridad pero le dirás a Hinata que lo aborte, no es momento de tener bebes a cuidar-._

_-!No!-..._

* * *

-''¿Porque todos me han dicho lo mismo acaso aun no es el momento adecuado?''- Dijo en un susurro para seguir caminando, se adentro nuevamente a la oficina de su padre, aun en la pared se encontraba colgado el recuadro de su madre y de su padre abrazados felizmente-.

Sakura llego a la misma oficina, con la intención de hacer algo terrible al ''matrimonio'' del rubio. Vestía una falda pequeña de color rosa, unas medias de color blancas, una blusa de tirantes rosa.

-Naruto Hola- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa acercándose al rubio, lo abrazo por el cuello viéndole a los ojos azules

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto con inocencia y mas con una sonrisa encantadora, pero de pronto sintió los labios de la jade en los suyos profundizando el beso a uno más deseoso

-.- Sasuke llegaba tarde a las instalaciones ambu, por asuntos personales además de ser amenazado nuevamente por su primogénito, al cruzar un pasillo de las mismas instalaciones ha entregar un documento con Shikamaru, empezó a escuchar gemidos sonoros y de reconocer esas voces, fue a la oficina proveniente de esos sonidos comprometedores, cayeron los documentos al suelo al notar que su mejor amigo, comprometido y futuro padre estaba haciendo el amor con otra chica que nada que ver-.-

En la casa de la nueva familia Uzumaki, Hinata platicaba con Tenten y en compañía de Karin una chica un poco distinta. Tomaban un té y acompañado de un pastel de manzana que las tres señoritas prepararon con tanto esmero.

-¿Entonces si es niña como le pondrás?- Cuestiono Tenten interesada en el tema, tomo en sus manos la taza para tomar un sorbo

-La verdad tengo un nombre en mi mente- Dijo Hinata- Al honor de la madre de Naruto, si es niña el bebe, se llamara Kushina- Menciono al final con una sonrisa y sus ojos se cristalizaron- Me han platicado cosas fascinantes de Kushina que en paz descanse, una maravillosa mujer, pero al contrario de yo, yo soy débil, no soy digna de mi familia ni nada-.

-Hinata con todo el respeto, te estás subestimando- Comento Karin- Es cierto que hay varios rumores que fuiste una chica un poco rara, además de ser clave en el antiguo equipo dinamita pero ahora tienes que dar adelante tu embarazo, hay muchos riesgos-.

Las palabras de aquella pelirroja le convalecieron a la azabache, unas sonrisas se formaron en ellas tres. Disfrutando de una bella tarde y tal vez la última de ellas...

.

.

.

.

**_Okey :33 no tengo ni idea que puse :v_**

**_Es fin de semana y tal vez actualice para no dejarlos sin capitulo *O*_**

**_¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Sasuke le contara lo que vio en la oficina sagrada de Minato Namikase? ¿Hinata tendrá que abortar?_**

**_Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de EL PRÍNCIPE NARANJA_**

**-DiazGuiselle**


	24. Chapter 24

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Capitulo veinte cuatro**

**_La historia revelada_**

_:33 Se que deje mucha duda en el capitulo anterior ¬u¬ pero tranquilos aquí aclarare toda duda posible ademas de que ya la historia del pasado del equipo dinamita se revelara y mas cosas. *-*_

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki una mujer maravillosa descendiente de la familia adinerada de Europa junto con la familia Uchiha, tiene carácter fuerte y muy decidida a cumplir con sus metas, cuando era pequeña era el blanco de burlas de la escuela debido a su cabello rojo. Ella de pequeña odiaba su cabello por ser victima de burlas hasta que un día un joven de cabello contrario rubio y hermosos ojos azules la salvo de ser casi violada de unos hombres.

Un hermoso amanecer para el cambio de otoño, ella tenia 12 años aproximadamente, anteriormente ella era la heredera del proyecto zorro, así que era el blanco de los criminales mas perversos del mundo. Al llegar de su escuela nadie de la familia se encontraba lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño pero en un ataque de tres hombres la agarraron para apoderarse del proyecto zorro.

Dejando rastro alguno con su cabello firme rojo sin que esos aquellos hombres se dieran cuenta, lo dejaba en el camino del bosque oscuro con la intención de que alguien fuera de su ayuda. Pero por el simple hecho de ser turista y ser odiada por los demás ciudadanos tenia mínimas probabilidades que la rescataran. Cuando la noche cayo aun esos tres hombres y ella caminaban para llegar a su destino, las piernas de Kushina ya le fallaban por lo tanto se caía por el sobre esfuerzo humano de levantarse y seguir en su camino.

-Imagínate todo el poder que tendremos al tener el proyecto zorro en nuestras manos- Comento uno de los hombres con una sonrisa arrogante arrastrando a la pobre chica de doce años, pero no se percataron que ''alguien'' especial los seguía a paso firme, en un movimiento a otro aquellos tres hombres ya hacían derrotados y muertos, Kushina sonrió al ser ayudada y casi cae al piso rendida si no fuera por unos brazos de aquel muchacho afeminado de nombre Minato Namikase

-No sabes la alegría que me da de verte nuevamente Kushina- Musito Minato con una bella sonrisa, en sus brazos cargo el cuerpo agotado de la pelirroja con el fin de ayudarla-.

-¿P-Porque me ayudas solamente soy una forastera?- Cuestiono en un murmuro cansado, su voz estaba desgastada por caminar casi un día completo sin tomar agua y sin parar, Minato paro al caminar y volteo a ver a su compañera en brazos

-¿Forastera? Vives en Konoha así que eres una de nosotros, no importa si naciste en otro país, eres muy importante aunque no lo creas, que no te importe la opinión de ellos que solamente tiene la intención de dañarte moralmente-.

-¿Soy importante para ti?-.

-Mas de lo que piensas Kushina-..

.

.

.

.

Naruto llegaba a su casa muy asustado, su ropa casi rota y en su cuello varias marcas de mordidas, en la entrada principal se encontraba Kurama dormido, su pelaje olía delicioso, tal vez Hinata le dio un baño. Busco con la mirada a su esposa, supuso que ella debe estar en el segundo piso, subió las escaleras en donde Sasuke estaba hablando con ella y Hinata llorando y aferrándose en la pared.

-Sasuke ¿Porque estas aquí?- Cuestiono el rubio mirando a su mejor amigo que este fruncía el ceño- ¿Hinata porque estas llorando paso algo malo con tu primo?-. Cuestiono mas preocupado pero una marca roja se quedo en el cachete del rubio, Hinata lo había golpeado

-¿Como estuvo tu momento con Sakura?- Pregunto en sollozos la azabache de mirada fría hacia su prometido, sus puños cerrados en los costados- ¡Responde!- Grito irritada Hinata al ver que el rubio no contestaba- Naruto se que hay un bebe en proceso pero quiero que te largues y me dejes- Pidió decidida

-¡Tu no me puedes pedir eso!- Exclamo asustado el rubio, tomo con fuerza las manos de su novia- ¡Yo soy el padre del bebe y por lo tanto tengo el mismo derecho que tu de cuidarlo!-.

-¡Entonces crees poder cuidar a nuestro bebe, revolcándote con esa!- Cuestiono alzando una ceja incrédula, con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre- Ademas vienes con la ropa toda despedazada, y varios chupetes en el maldito cuello-.

-Naruto ¿Amas a Sakura o a Hinata?- Interrogo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja mirando con deshonor a su mejor amigo quien agacho la cabeza- ¿Acaso aun la sigues amando después de tanto tiempo? ¿Solamente utilizaste a Hinata para darle celos a Sakura?- Escupió las preguntas no iba aceptar que su mejor amigo utilizara a sus dos compañeras en el caso una ex compañera para provocar celos

-Regresare nuevamente a la mansion Hyuga- Comunico Hinata dando un largo suspiro, Naruto subió un poco su cabeza para mirar a su novia- Ahora todo esta claro, todo este tiempo me has utilizado para darle celos a Sakura. ¡!Felicidades!¡- Soltó una sonrisa en medio de sollozos, corrió rápido a la habitación para recoger sus maletas preparadas

.

.

.

.

* * *

La noche paso lentamente, los remordimientos no dejaban dormir al heredero del proyecto zorro tranquilamente. Sujetaba con fuerza su almohada y lloraba lo que había hecho era imperdonable pero la situación era que su amada Hinata pronto tendría un bebe suyo. El canino Kurama se quedo en la casa para darle compañía a Naruto, acostado en la cama con su dueño pero con actitud triste por que su ''mama'' ya no se encontraba para que le hiciera caricias en la cabeza.

-¿Porque tuve que ser un idiota?- Se dijo en susurro despertando al canino- Kurama ¿Tu me sigues amando cierto?- Le cuestiono al susodicho quien ladro una vez y agito su famosa cola.

En la mansion Hyuga. Neji Hyuga el nuevo patriarca de la familia consolaba a su prima quien lloraba aferrándose a un peluche quien le perteneció de pequeña, la noticia fue como un rayo, todos los integrantes del equipo Naranja se encontraban consolando a la pobre futura madre ademas también del equipo Konoha se encontraban.

-¿Porque Naruto le haría eso a Hinata?- Cuestiono Ino- No entiendo nada, Naruto me ha dicho que ya no ama a Sakura pero lo que hizo no lo podemos perdonar, en varios meses sera padre y se revuelca con su compañera-.

-N-No se preocupen chicos- Murmuro Hinata- Si el la sigue amando espero que sean felices juntos- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa pero las lagrimas seguían fluyendo.

-¿Pero que demonios dices Hinata?- Gruño Karin al escuchar las palabras de su amiga- En tu vientre llevas al próximo heredero del proyecto zorro, ademas de tener la sangre Uzumaki y Hyuga, imagínate los criminales que se enteren que ese bebe nacerá en pocos meses-.

-Karin tiene razón- Dijo Shino- Eh escuchado mediante informes de los superiores que por los próximos nueve meses te protegerán, un nuevo equipo se organizara y nuevos integrantes llegaran a las instalaciones, para detener a Akatsuki-.

-De cualquier manera, estamos peleando con la banda famosa criminal Akatsuki- Recalco Shikamaru- Ellos tienen mas estrategias que nosotros, ademas han matado al maestro Jiraiya, al difunto Hiashi, los mismos padres de susodicho, solamente quedan Kakashi y Tsunade-.

-Los perros serán entrenados con otros métodos- Comento Kiba- Kakashi menciono que un integrante del equipo Konoha ira solo a una misión a las afueras del continente, al parecer detectaron a un integrante de Akatsuki-.

-¿Te refieres a Deidara verdad? Ese maldito escapo cuando me distraje en dos segundos- Suspiro Ino- Pero afortunadamente el maestro Kakashi me ''ayudo'' ese criminal solamente tiene un brazo bien el otro todo despedazado-.

-Tengo entendido que el hermano mayor de Sasuke se encuentra en esa organización por obligación, su padre quiere información de Akatsuki, la familia Uchiha es muy sospechosa


	25. Chapter 25

**Príncipe Naranja**

**Capitulo veinte cinco**

**_Sasuke vs Deidara_**

_Casi llegamos al capitulo treinta *O* Este episodio sera muy épico se los prometo aqui se revelaran mas cosas acerca del pasado del equipo Dinamita y un poco de romance entre el pervertido que me encanta Jiraiya y Tsunade pechos locos *-*._

* * *

_**El amor es lo mas bello que pueda existir en este mundo ignorante que nosotros mismos hemos creado. Esto mismo lo entendió Hinata al comprender que su enamoramiento con Naruto siempre va a ver personas que tengan que interferir bastante.**_

La joven de hermoso cabello azabache se encontraba descansando en su recamara en donde posteriormente dormía en la mansion de su familia antes de darle toda la fortuna a su primo para vivir con su amado novio. Una melodía suave resonó en la casa, en el cual poco a poco cerro sus ojos dándose un descanso favorable. En su mano tenia una foto de su familia cuando ella tenia solamente cinco años, su hermana pequeña al nacer, su primo un año mayor que ella, su padre con postura elegante y con una sonrisa tradicional de la familia mientras su madre en brazos sostenía a la pequeña difunta Hanabi.

Después del fallecimiento de su hermana, su hermoso carácter poco a poco desapareció y un odio terrible se mostró hacia su compañero de equipo.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hinata recorría su colonia en el cual solamente personas con dinero podían vivir, muy exclusivo, paseaba con su hermana tomadas de la mano, disfrutando sus momentos de hermanas.**_

_**Al sentir que ''alguien'' los seguía, rápidamente soltó a su hermana para protegerla.  
**_

_**-¿Porque nos estas siguiendo?.- Cuestiono la azabache apartando a su hermana y haciendo una señal parra que su hermana se fuera lo mas rápido posible.**_

_**-La pregunta seria ''¿Porque te estoy siguiendo?''.- Dijo una voz de una mujer, quien se encontraba en las sombras de una calle, con traje negro, un sombrero que cubría su cabellera y unos lentes oscuros.- La única que me interesa eres tu.**_

_**Por primera vez frunció el ceño Hinata Hyuga, en una bolsa de su falda se encontraba su arma de protección, al momento de sacarla esa mujer le disparo en su hombro. En el momento Hinata grito de dolor tapando con su mano izquierda su hombro herido. Vio con rabia a la mujer que le disparo quien tenia una mueca de satisfacción.**_

_**-¿P-Porque yo? Acaso no hay otra persona que debas acosar.- Dijo Hinata.- ¿Quien eres?.**_

_**-Soy la mujer de tus pesadillas, la mujer que mato a Hiashi Hyuga y ademas de tu madre Hikari Hyuga.- Menciono la mujer para caminar hacia ella poco a poco.**_

_**Hinata no emitió ninguna palabra observo de reojo a su hermana temblando y llorando por tal revelación. Por su suerte alguna Sasuke Uchiha pasaba caminando con los audífonos a todo volumen y con sus manos metidas en el pantalón, se quito uno para observar la calle pero en el momento de voltear, se percato la sangre que emanaba el hombro de su compañera.  
**_

_**-Hinata.- Grito Sasuke para acercarse a defender pero nuevamente esa mujer le disparo a Hinata en la rodilla provocando que ella se cayera, al intentar recogerla ella lo evitaba.**_

_**-¡P-Por favor Sasuke, rescata a mi hermana, yo aun puedo resistir!- Pidió en sollozos pero un disparo sonó, Konan el nombre de la mujer misteriosa mato a la hermana pequeña de Hinata, un disparo en la nunca.**_

_**En ese día un odio inimaginable sucedió...**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez recordó que debía ir al hospital en compañía de su nueva amiga de nombre Karin Uzumaki, aun se cuestionaba si su amiga es familiar de su novio o mejor dicho ex novio.

Se levanto de la cama. Vio en su closet ropa muy bonita en el cual en un momento ya no podía utilizar por su embarazo, escogió un vestido de color azul cielo con una cinta blanca en su vientre, unos zapatos blancos de baja plataforma, su cabello recogido y dos mechones en su rostro dando un toque lindo.

En la oficina Konoha. Naruto caminaba con ojeras del tercer infierno y caminando como si fuera un muerto. Muchas miradas de odio fueron creciendo en el camino por personas que tal vez se hayan enterado o que así tengan sus facciones.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!.- Grito la experta en tortura de nombre Ino Yamanaka, con su mirada azulina lo miro acusador con su dedo indice apuntando, el muchacho soltó un suspiro al notar que un día largo le esperaba con sus compañeros.

-¿Ahora que sucede Ino?.- Cuestiono con un bostezo largo con una ceja arqueada enfrentaba la mirada de su compañera.

-Eres un sinódico al preguntar ''¿Ahora que sucede?'' Por tu maldita culpa Uzumaki de mierda, mi mejor amiga esta sufriendo severamente.- Gruño entre dientes la rubia al notar que ponía tenso con cada palabra mas.- Tal vez fue la mejor decisión por parte de ella, alejarte de su vida, ahora vete con Sakura creo que ella te ama.

-Por nadie me entiende que con la única persona en la cual quiero estar para siempre es con Hinata.- Grito desesperado Naruto apunto de que sus lagrimas salieran a flote.- Lo que hice fue incorrecto. Entiendo que traicione a Hinata pero...-.

-Pero nada.- Dijo Ino.- Ella quiso unir su vida con la tuya, anteriormente en la preparatoria dime ¿Quien fue la chica quien te humillo enfrente de todos los compañeros? ¿Quien fue la chica que lastimo tus sentimientos? ¿Quien fue la chica que se quiso meter con tu mejor amigo?.

Después de una gran discusión, Ino se fue hacer lo suyo, torturas a los criminales o posibles sospechosos con Temari. Las palabras de Ino aun estaban en su mente. No podía olvidar los momentos hermosos que paso con Hinata y ahora mas necesitaba estar con ella. Por el bebe en camino.

En el equipo Konoha. Kakashi Hatake le daba una misión importante a Sasuke Uchiha. Ir al extranjero en busca de Deidara quien escapo cuando en el ultimo segundo Ino se distrajo finalmente. El azabache acepto disgusto porque enfrentarse a un Akatsuki era un riesgo total.

Caminando con cuidado entre edificios. Escucho varias voces y una de ellas de su posible hermano. Con una patada derribo la puerta saco su arma una revolver y empezó a disparar pero cuando sus ojos por fin mostraron la realidad. Ese maldito Deidara había usado explosivos.

-Aun te falta mucho Uchiha para poder lastimar a este genio del arte.- Exclamo divertido al notar que Sasuke chasqueo su lengua, el por su lado tenia la compañía de Tobi un chico que llego a la organización.

-¿Genio del arte?.- Bufo.- Para mi que eres un novato, creo que tu antiguo compañero representaba el verdadero arte.- Expreso con una risa burlesca provocando que Deidara se enojara, borro esa sonrisa para enfrentarlo con su mirada seria.

-Esa misma mirada.- Menciono arqueando la ceja.- La misma que Itachi... Como detesto ese mirada llena de superioridad y sin miedo a enfrentarse a un tipo como yo.

-Me da igual si detestas esta mirada acabo va de generación a generación, si no te mato ahora otro Uchiha te podría matar y quiero ser yo quien te de el gusto de verte muerto.

-Te diré una cosa Uchiha, al único que quiero matar de tu familia es a tu hermano, pero viendo que no puedo contra el, me divertiré contigo un rato.

* * *

Shikamaru platicaba con su maestro Asuma Sarutobi hijo general del director de las instalaciones Ambu. El pasatiempo que hacían los dos juntos era jugar ajedrez, por desgracia el mayor perdía cada rato si se enfrentaba al joven Nara.

-Maldita sea.- Murmuro Asuma aun con el cigarro en la boca.- Es la novena vez que pierdo en el día, Shikamaru eres un genio para este juego pero se me hace que aun no puedes vencer a tu padre.

-Mi padre esta aun mas en la cima, yo aun no lo nivelo, aunque me gustaria ser como el, es un reto personal.

-Me da gusto que quieras seguir los mismos pasos de tu padre.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Como se encuentra tu esposa Kurenai?.

-De maravilla, hoy fue al hospital hacerse unos analisis, tenemos la sospecha que ella este embarazada.

-Felicitaciones, me imagino que debiste emocionarte demasiado.

-Aun no esta confirmado pero dime ¿Es cierto que el hijo de Minato y Kushina, esta esperando un hijo?.

-Si.

-Pero aun son muy jóvenes creo que ni pasan de veinte.

-Asuma si no te has dado cuenta. Ya todos tenemos veinte y creo que algunos ya lo rebasan.

-Como recuerdo que eras un mocoso.


	26. Chapter 26

**El Príncipe Naranja.**

**Capitulo veintiséis.**

_**Te amo.**_

* * *

Kakashi Hatake un hombre de muchas profesiones y conocido judicialmente como el hombre de mil mascaras y otros sobrenombres característicos entro a las instalaciones Ambu, el poseía tan solo 12 años de edad, siendo alumno del rayo amarillo de Konoha y compañero de Obito Uchiha quien falleció en una guerra de países y de Rin Nohara la medica.

Su carácter era serio con familia ya no existente al mundo de los vivos. Su padre se suicidio por salvar a sus compañeros de equipo y ser aborrecido por no completar la dichosa misión.

Su compañero de equipo murió en una gran explosión y ser aplastado por la construcción de un edificio ahora en total ruina.

En el hospital de Konoha. Hinata llegaba como cualquier día con una sonrisa que alumbraba el lugar. Ya habían pasado dos meses próximamente, su vientre ya se notaba un poco mas. Durante el tiempo, Sakura la visitaba y se disculpaba con ella por alguna razón la cual no comprendía. A Naruto ya no lo había visto, lo extrañaba por muchas razones, y la primera era de tener a un bebe en su vientre.

Su amigo y compañero Sasuke Uchiha aun no regresaba de la misión contra el criminal Deidara, lo cual preocupo bastante a las instalaciones. Y hace un mes. Asuma Sarutobi falleció por múltiples apuñaladas.

-Naruto.- Dijo en un susurro doloroso la azabache, al recordar los hermosos momentos que pasaron, las noches en vela, y los besos tiernos.

-Hinata.- Menciono el en sollozos, la nombrada volteo a ver a su ex novio y ex prometido, las lagrimas la traicionaron, en su corazón en sus sentimientos le decían que fuera con el para abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero su lado orgulloso no le permitía.

-Te amo.- Musito con una sonrisa, sus ojos totalmente cristalizados y las lagrimas fluían, se alejo un poco para retroceder y irse antes de que otros sentimientos la traicionaran, la mano del rubio la sujeto fuertemente impidiendo el paso.

-Yo te amo Hinata y siempre lo haré.- Dijo soltando lagrimas, la abrazo y ella correspondió.- ¡P-Por favor no te alejes de mi!.- Dijo en medio de un grito pero fue detenido por los labios de ella en los suyos.

* * *

-¡Kushina!.- Grito Minato al perseguirla por toda la escuela. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la pelirroja llego, pero en su estancia fue molestada por todos sus compañeros y de diferentes grados en cuestión.

-¡Ni intentes seguirme Namikase!.- Recalco molesta, seguía corriendo para no ser alcanzada por su compañero de clase, pero sintió el brazo de el y tuvo que detener.

-¿Porque me invades?.- Pregunto preocupado, al seguir ignorado en muchas circunstancias, al no tener respuesta de ella. La beso dulcemente siendo vistos por muchos compañeros. Se encontraban en el pasillo principal.- ¿Acaso no ves que estoy enamorado de ti?.- Dijo molesto y con sus ojos cristalizados.

-M-Minato.- Tartamudeo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de sus compañeras celosas hacia ella.- Yo no puedo corresponderte en estos momentos.- Dijo con serenidad con sus palabras, viendo que acababa de avergonzar a su compañero.

-N-No me importa ¡Yo te amo! Te amo Kushina Uzumaki.- Grito con sinceridad, besando nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Naruto!.- Grito Sakura junto con Ino, pero al ver que el susodicho y Hinata se besaban con dulzura y derramando lagrimas paro de gritar.- Esos dos hacen una pareja excelente.- Dijo con ganas de llorar.

-Si pero ahora arruinaras mas a esta pareja por otra verdad.- Dijo Ino lastimada, no quería ver la expresión de aquellos dos enamorados al saber una verdad bastante triste que arruinarían la felicidad de la pareja Naruhina.

-Pero... El tiene que saber que esta esperando un hijo por parte mio cuando el y yo nos acostamos.- Musito con la verdad la Haruno al ver que Naruto y Hinata entrelazaban sus dedos y sonreían.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres provocar una pelea y peor? Entiende la situación de ellos dos, están a poco de tener un bebe, el nuevo heredero del proyecto zorro, si tienes un bebe de el, el pequeño no sufrirá nada al menos que Naruto pase los papeles a tu hijo y no al de Hinata pero eso JAMAS pasara.- Dijo con sinceridad la Yamanaka miro con felicidad a la pareja quienes reían de un posible comentario estúpido proveniente de Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

Tenten Ama el nombre de la mejor amiga de Hinata Hyuga revisaba el papeleo que su maestro Maito Gai le dejo a cargo mientras el le pedía a casi ruegos a su rival de combate Kakashi Hatake otra competencia de demostrar todo su nivel y el Hatake con un suspiro negando.

-¿Amor?.- Pregunto Neji al ver a su novia tartamudear una canción se acerco hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda.- ¿Todavía no terminas?.

-Eso desearía pero... Tengo mucho papeleo, maldito Gai me dejo todo el trabajo a mi, y le eh pedido ayuda a mis compañeros y se han negado.- Contesto con suplica a su novio, estrecho su mano con la de el.- ¿Me ayudas?.- Pregunto con inocencia en sus ojos y el acepto.

Pasaron diez minutos después. Aun con todo el papeleo posible en sus ojos, ya habían avanzando increíblemente pero una duda o una preocupación no dejaba descansar a Neji Hyuga el nuevo heredero de la familia Hyuga.

-Tenten necesito hablar seriamente contigo.- Musito al revisar un archivo y hojearlo, observo de reojo la preocupación que dejaba a su novia por el comentario, se acerco hacia ella y tomo sus manos con delicadeza.- Tenten Ama nos conocemos desde pequeños, has sido de las mejores personas que eh conocido en mi vida, ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser tu novio pero... Quiero ser algo mas.- Se arrodillo hacia ella y saco una caja café.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- Interrogo con una sonrisa, Tenten no lo podía creer ¿Acaso Neji Hyuga el chico con menos sentimientos de su equipo le proponía matrimonio? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Boda? ¿Familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Morir juntos? Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de la felicidad acumulada.

-Neji Hyuga por supuesto que si.- Confirmo con sus ojos morenos cristalizados.- Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz y ahora mas... ¡Te amo!.- Sellaron sus bocas con un beso perfecto.

.

.

.

.

-¿Amar? Para mi es una palabra muy fuerte, tienes que conocer perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia la otra persona.- Dijo con sabiduría Karin al ajustarse sus lentes y observar a su amigo de la infancia Suigetsu.

-Karin cada vez que dices esas cosas me das miedo, recuerdo cuando conociste a Sasuke. Tu eras una fanática o lo sigues siendo eso no me importa.- Dijo el chico sentado mientras tomaba un refresco.

-No seas un idiota en estos momentos. Están pasando cosas fuertes en las instalaciones.

-¿Como cuales?.

-Digamos que Naruto Uzumaki esta en un trió con dos muchachas lindas pero a una la ama con todo el corazón y la otra hay sentimientos encontrados.

-¡Wow! ¿Naruto Uzumaki? El heredero del proyecto zorro. Quien diría que ese es todo un don juan.

* * *

**Próximo**** capitulo: Madara Uchiha.**


	27. Chapter 27

**El Príncipe Naranja.**

**Capitulo veintisiete**

**_Madara Uchiha._**

* * *

Cuando el preciado policía Minato Namikase mejor conocido **El rayo amarillo de Konoha **aun estaba con vida se encontraron algunas pruebas fundamentales del posible hallazgo de la familia Uchiha y de su posible secreto de que Madara Uchiha el empresario más temido sigue con vida.

Madara Uchiha de las empresas Sharingan como anteriormente se llama Uchiha corpo. Fue derrotado a arma blanca por el mismísimo Hashirama Senju fundador de las instalaciones Ambu'Konoha.

La derrota de aquel villano de expresiones favorables fue dada a noticia internacional, la gente dejo de temer de la posible detonación mundial de los nueve proyectos llamados Bijus.

**_-''Madara Uchiha ha muerto''._**

**_-''Madara Uchiha ha fallecido''._**

**_-''Demos gracias a nuestro salvador Hashirama Senju por matar al villano cruel de todos los tiempos Madara Uchiha._**

Todas aquellas palabras marcadas en el siglo fueron recordadas durante generaciones.

En la época correcta.

Naruto y Hinata ahora estaban juntos y más unidos dando la impresión de una pareja maravillosa, faltaba tan poco de tener al pequeño integrante de la familia, pero ahora había una conflicto la desaparición de Sasuke Uchiha además de que Sakura Haruno estaba en situaciones extrañas las cuales provoco que dejara de trabajar en las instalaciones.

Kakashi Hatake encargo a un equipo de búsqueda para buscar a Sasuke por toda la región y posiblemente en los demás países si fuese necesario.

-Ino tengo que decirle a Naruto de mi bebe.- Grito desesperada Sakura poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.- Ese bebe en mi vientre es de el cuando el y yo lo hicimos en la oficina.

-¿Y arruinar la vida de Naruto con Hinata? Apenas se han recuperado, ahora están felices. ¿Acaso piensas provocar otra desgracia en ellos?.- Cuestiono enfadada Ino cruzo sus brazos y hizo una mueca de disgusto al comentario.

-¿Y que quieres? No puedo permitir que mi bebe nazca sin un padre. Naruto estuvo primeramente enamorado de mi así que tengo todo el derecho de que el se quede conmigo que con ella.

-Sakura eres una idiota de primera. No puedes hacer eso y Naruto ama profundamente a Hinata, si no fuera por tu estupidez de la preparatoria tal vez el estaría contigo.

-¿Sakura tu estas embarazada de quien?.- Cuestiono Naruto arqueando una ceja y sus labios temblando, Ino retrocedió un poco ademas de tener su mirada agachada.

-De quien mas. ¡De ti!.- Grito la Haruno mientras tocaba su vientre.- Este bebe que esta creciendo en mi vientre es tuyo.- Nuevamente grito noto que atrás estaba Hinata con la boca abierta y arqueando una ceja.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?.- Musito enojada Hinata aventando a un lado a Naruto con brusquedad.- Ino ¿Tu sabias de que ella y Naruto?.- Pregunto a punto de derramar lagrimas volteo a ver a Naruto quien estaba confundido.- Saben que ya no me importa. Naruto ve con ella y has una vida con Sakura. ¡Ya no me busques!.- Dijo en sollozos mientras corría a una dirección diferente.

-Sakura ¿Porque siempre me tienes que arruinar mi vida?.- Pregunto Naruto por un momento cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños miro con detesto a la Haruno quien sostenía una sonrisa llena de falsedad.

-¿Porque me rechazas Naruto?.- Cuestiono ella sujetándose de los brazos y sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina.

-Porque tu me rechazaste primero.

-Tu respuesta no me satisface.

-Si quieres te puedo dar miles de razones por las cuales yo AMO a Hinata.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba bebiendo algo de café de la noche sentado en la silla principal de su oficina mientras observaba una foto de el cuando era mas pequeño y con su maestro del alma Minato Namikase abrazados y haciendo muecas divertidas y una Kushina golpeadora. Con la yema de sus dedos paso por la fotografía detallando cada momento divertido que paso en su juventud...

-¿Porque los grandiosos siempre se tienen que ir?.- Dijo en el aire soltando un suspiro, dejo en su lugar la fotografía para levantarse, en su mano recogió varios documentos para entregárselo a su amigo del equipo naranja, decidió caminar llego al picaporte lo giro un poco cuando se encontró enfrente al mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha con su semblante de amargura total.

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo y que sea en privado no me gustaria que algunos de esos mocosos escuchen nuestra conversación.- Musito arqueando una ceja y entrando a la oficina, Kakashi rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, azoto la puerta y la cerro con llave y nuevamente se sentó en su famosa silla.

-Fugaku no tengo tiempo de escuchar alguna estupidez nueva así que te pido que te largues de las instalaciones. No eres bienvenido.- Comento Kakashi entrelazo sus dedos y vio con desteto al hombre que tenia en frente con ganas de matarlo con un disparo por los pecados cometidos en el pasado.

-No creo que seas la persona necesaria para que me lo recuerdes a cada rato cuando me ves.- Dijo este con el ceño fruncido.- Me entere que mi hijo menor ha estado desaparecido por bastante tiempo y que tu equipo endeblucho de cuarta no ha encontrado pistas de su paradero.

-Primera no vengas a reclamar esto y segunda desde cuando te importa tu hijo, en cinco ocasiones casi lo matas a puro golpe si no fuera por mi el pobre muchacho ya estuviese muerto fatal.- Dijo este incrédulo.

-¡Es mi hijo y desde siempre me ha importado!.- Grito desesperado el Uchiha mayor golpeando el escritorio haciendo una grieta menor.

-A ti solamente te ha importado tu maldita corporación, jamas te importo tu hijo menor, jamas te importo su bienestar, solamente querías que tu familia creciera, odiabas eternamente a Minato por que se gano la confianza de muchas personas que aun están presentes y fueron importantes en las instalaciones, lo odias porque tu esposa aun tenga sentimientos por el rayo de Konoha, lo odias por casarse con la antigua heredera del proyecto zorro.- Recalco con sinceridad Kakashi.

-Mejor me largo de aquí no quiero soportar tus miseras palabras.- Respondió el azabache.

-Nadie quiere tu presencia ni siquiera tu misma esposa, por ser cómplice del asesinato de Minato Namikase.

-¡Yo no mate a Minato!.- Grito eufórico, estaba apunto de sacar su arma cuando Gai ya lo estaba apuntando y protegiendo a su mejor amigo de un posible ataque.

-Señor Uchiha no cometa ninguna estupidez y Kakashi... Encontramos a Sasuke se encuentra herido pero el mato a Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Próximo**** capitulo: La muerte de Itachi Uchiha.**


	28. Chapter 28

**El Príncipe Naranja.**

**Capitulo veintiocho**

**_La muerte de Itachi Uchiha._**

**Escuchar con detenimiento que Itachi Uchiha ha fallecido en manos de Sasuke Uchiha fue muy doloroso para el padre de aquellos dos hermanos que pelearon hasta la muerte.**

Para los ojos del Uchiha mayor. Itachi fue el hijo perfecto, con grandes habilidades en el negocio, siempre digno de aportar el apellido susodicho, además de portar una maldición que Madara Uchiha empezó cuando fue abandonado por los suyos.

Pero al contrario de Sasuke, fue el chico rebelde, sin ningún talento natural para la policía, siempre siendo subestimando por su propia familia que decía por respeto o porque tenía que decir. **''Sasuke cuando seas grande seras el mejor del mundo superaras a tu hermano''.**Siempre diciendo las mismas palabras para ''apoyar'' al muchacho de grandes sentimiento que con el tiempo se fue deshaciendo.

Regresando a la realidad. Might Gai daba la noticia del reencuentro de hermanos, mientras Kakashi se quedaba a escuchar cada palabra pero al mayor de todos se quedo en modo piedra al saber que perdió a un hijo suyo.

-¿Estás seguro que Itachi Uchiha ha muerto?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja el Hatake poniendo una mano en su barbilla, Gai nunca bromeaba y asintió con la cabeza poniendo la situación más extraña.

-Itachi Uchiha fallecio en manos de Sasuke Uchiha en un enfrentamiento aun no sabemos con exactitud las causas de lucha, pero Sasuke está herido por enfrentarse al ex líder del equipo B cuando se encontraba en las instalaciones.

-¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente mi alumno?.- Pregunto Kakashi preocupado mirando de reojo al padre del susodicho.

-En el quirófano, nadie sabe lo que realmente tiene pero se encuentra demasiado débil, supongo que en esta ocasión ya no se salvara, ¡Lo siento!.- Musito Gai apenado viendo al mayor temblando por las aclaraciones.

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo que avisar a mi esposa lo sucedido.- Musito con tranquilidad, sus ojos demostraban un vacio careciente de sentimientos. Se retiro mirando atrás a Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno caminaba con una sonrisa al centro comercial con su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, la rubia le dijo que fueran un momento a solas para seguir platicando de la tontería que cometió nuevamente.

Pero se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata con dos chicas mas y estas consolando a la azabache que se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas.

Karin la consolaba diciendo que todo se encontraba bien que no tenía que preocuparse y que solamente se trataba de una broma, mientras Tenten traiga algunos refrescos para tranquilizar la garganta irritada de la azabache.

-Ves lo que nuevamente has provocado.- Dijo Ino mirando a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido.

-Naruto es mío y de nadie más ¿Por qué nadie puede entender?.- Dijo molesta cruzando los brazos.

-La que no entiende nada eres tú, mira lo que has provocado, ¿Te gusta que te regañe verdad? Naruto pronto tendrá una familia con H-I-N-A-T-A.

-¿Pero que sucederá con mi bebe? También es la responsabilidad de él y de nadie más, el mismo me metió en esto y claramente no abortare al bebe.

-Entonces ten al bebe y vete de la vista de Naruto, aunque él tiene que decidir pero él se quedara con Hinata, iniciaran una familia estupenda.

-¿Dime que pasara después? Hinata está en total riesgo, es novia del heredero del proyecto zorro. Si no detenemos a Akatsuki mas problemas se presentaran.

-Por eso mismo es la protección hacia Hinata, muchas personas ya saben del romance entre ellos dos, posiblemente llegue a nivel internacional la noticia pero esperemos que nada malo les suceda.

Termino Ino de hablar sobre el tema pendiente aunque a la Haruno aun no le quedaba claro del todo, ella necesitaba estar en brazos de su hombre, y que muy pronto tendría un bebe de él pero la única que se ''metía'' en su ''relación'' era la azabache de hermosos ojos perlas.

-Hinata por favor no seas terca y comete el maldito pastel no por nada me gaste más de 100 dólares para consolarte un poco.- Gruño fastidiada Karin poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza y dándose pequeños golpes en la pared.

-No seas tan dramática Karin, el pastel no costo eso si no 45 dólares además la mayoría lo pague yo.- Menciono Tenten cruzando los brazos y mirando como su amiga jugaba con el pastel susodicho dando pequeños mordiscos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo chicas.- Dijo en sollozos, miro su plato lo cual le produjo nauseas, se tapo con sus manos la boca para no vomitar pero al ver tan reacción por parte de las dos, levantaron a su amiga para que no vomitara en la mesa del centro comercial.

-Hinata cuando te sientas mal nos avisas que preocupas demasiado, ahora el problema es tu salud y no el idiota de Naruto.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Karin. Tu eres mi ídolo por soportar cosas desagradables en el pasado, tu única familia es mi novio además de que tendrás un bebe maravilloso.

-La verdad. Ya no estoy segura de querer tenerlo.

Ambas de miradas contrarias se quedaron en modo hielo al escuchar esa confesión de la próxima madre, se dieron cachetadas por tratarse de una pesadilla pero al sentir el dolor en sus mejillas decidieron parar de hacerlo.

-Ni un carajo vas a perder a esa criatura del cielo. Dime que dirán tus compañeros, tus amigos y tu primo cuando se entere de tu estúpida decisión.

-Karin lo que me importa es que Naruto decida qué hacer con su vida, ya no puedo esperarlo por más tiempo.

Karin miro en sollozos a la futura madre, tomando con delicadeza las manos pálidas de la azabache, dio un suspiro.- Hinara eres una chica admirable con muchas cualidades, eres mejor en cocina que yo, mejor persona pero tienes que ser fuerte por el bebe que esta en camino. Naruto no es el único hombre en la tierra pero si el único hombre de tu corazón.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa admirando aquellos ojos perlas llenos de emociones al decir esas palabras tan dulces y admirables, Hinata soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto de esa silla.

-Saben que. Tiene razón. Naruto es el único hombre que esta en mi corazón y tengo que protegerlo aunque me cueste la vida...

* * *

_**Nuevo capitulo *3***_

**Me quedo con cara de What The Fuck! Guiselle ya pon de una vez el Naruhina que queremos tanto.**

**Muchas cosas ya se están aclarando y algunas no lo suficiente.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Sauces Naranjas.**


	29. Chapter 29

**El Príncipe Naranja**

_**Sauces Naranjas.**_

Al principio Hinata Hyuga daba vueltas alrededor de su cama pensando en las palabras adecuadas para pedirle por lo menos un perdón por comportarse de esa manera con su prometido y futuro padre de su bebe en desarrollo, se dejo caer en su cama con los brazos en sus costados admirando arriba.

-¿Porque ella siempre se mete en mi relación con el?.- Se pregunto en un susurro, toco sus labios con sus dientes haciendo una pequeña herida al apretarlos fuertemente. Se levanto nuevamente de la cama para admirar el paisaje que se instalaba en la ventana y como la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos largos.

En la mansion Uzumaki, Naruto llegaba de un día difícil en la oficina, aventó su portafolio a la mesa, su fiel amigo Kurama movía la cola por señal de alegría, solamente acaricio el pelaje del animal para subir a su habitación.

-¿Porque jamas puedo tener una relación de pareja normal con Hinata?.- Murmuro decepcionado de si mismo, a su lado una mesa de noche con una fotografía de el y con su bella prometida tomados de las manos se acostó de lado para mirarla mejor. Soltó una sonrisa al recordar ese día de la foto.

El timbre resonó en la casa, soltando un quejido de molestia se levanto de su cama, camino en las escaleras para llegar a la puerta, miro la perilla en donde vio a su mejor amigo con varios vendajes en sus brazos, la abrió con mirada adormilada.

-Sasuke ¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto preocupado haciéndose aun lado y permitir que su amigo pasara, la cerro con seguro y se adentraron a la sala, se acomodaron.

-Kakashi me dijo que tenemos una misión importante, han encontrado al jefe de Akatsuki, la misión sera de cinco hombres porque aun quedan vivos varios Akatsukis.- Menciono un poco cansado, miro a su mejor amigo quien tenia una cara larga y mirando al piso.- ¿Te paso algo?.- Pregunto preocupado.

-Sucede que soy el hombre mas imbécil del mundo y perdí a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo por otra.- Musito sonriendo con falsedad, Kurama dormía plácidamente en el sofá en el lado costado de Naruto.

-Bueno la verdad no eh sabido nada de ti durante meses, puedo decir que ¿4 meses no?. Me dices que fuiste un idiota y perdiste por una estupidez tuya a la chica mas linda de Konoha.- Cruzo las piernas y arqueando la ceja por escuchar que su mejor amigo haya dejado a la chica linda de nombre Hinata.- ¿Quien fue la afortunada?.

-Mejor dicho desafortunada y es Sakura, pero hay otro enorme problema que necesito que me ayudes con toda noción.- Pidió arrodillado en el piso y aclamando la ayuda de Sasuke.

-¡¿Tan desesperado estas de que te ayude?!.- Exclamo con un leve sonrojo el azabache desviando su mirada en otro punto.

-Si estoy muy desesperado.

-¿Cual es el enorme problema?.

-Que Sakura esta embarazada.

Sasuke parpadeo aunque el no entendía mucho de la situación.- ¿Y quien es el padre?.- Pregunto incrédulo viendo a su amigo pero al ver que el se mordía su labio inferior.- No me digas nada.- Se levanto del sofá con clara molestia.- Cometiste una estupidez horrible Naruto, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado a Hinata que le falta cinco meses para dar a luz por Sakura.- Dijo molesto el azabache yéndose de la casa dejando a Naruto mas triste que antes sin contar el apoyo de su amigo.

* * *

-¡Vaya Hinata pronto nacerá tu pequeño bebe!.- Dijo con un sonrojo notorio Karin tocando el vientre ya notorio de la azabache.- Hinata cuando tu bebe nazca ¿Puedo ser su madrina? ¡Por favor!.- Propuso mas entusiasmada la pelirroja rogando a su amiga.

Tenten arqueo la ceja, al escuchar a su amiga decir eso, se acerco.- La madrina del bebe seré yo.- Musito enojada cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡No seas envidiosa Tenten!.- Exclamo acomodando sus anteojos en perfecta posición.- Puede ser que hayas conocido primero a Hinata que yo pero no te da autoridad de ser su madrina ella tiene que decidir.- Cruzo los brazos ambas compañeras vieron a la azabache que suspiraba por la pelea de aquellas dos.

-Chicas.- Dijo en un susurro.- Lo que a mi me encantaría que ustedes fueran las madrinas del bebe pero como ustedes están peleando diariamente por esa situación, no me dejan que quitarles su permiso de serlo.- Musito decidida cruzando de brazos, tanto la pelirroja y la morena al escuchar esas palabras se quedaron mudas al ver que su amiga reacciono.

-Hinata.- Musito Neji.- No seas mala con ellas, son amigas desde que tienen 17 años, recuerda ellas te ayudaron y te ayudaran en todo lo que puedas incluso Temari y con eso que no tienes una buena relación con ella... Y ustedes dos.- Volteo a mirar a las chicas mencionadas.- Tenten pronto seras mi esposa y seras tía del bebe aunque no sea oficialmente hermano de Hinata pero se vera que fueses la tía y Karin tu puedes ser la madrina.- Dijo con una sonrisa elegante haciendo sonrojar a su prometida.

-Neji eres un genio total.- Musito Karin con una sonrisa.- Por eso te dicen genio.

-¿Ironía verdad?.- Pregunto Neji.- Bueno yo me tengo que retirar ademas Shikamaru y Kiba te buscan te quieren cuestionar varias cosas.- Dijo para despedirse saliendo de la puerta junto con su prometida agarrados de las manos.

-Como me gustaria tener un novio así pero no.- Musito con tristeza la pelirroja sentada a lado de su amiga y jugando con la mano de la azabache.

-¿Y que me dices de Suigetsu?.- Pregunto curiosa Hinata mirando la reacción de Karin que se sobresalto y la silla cayo al suelo.

-¿El idiota de Suigetsu? ¡Jamas! No es de mi clase ademas casi no se acerca de el, para mi que oculta algo misterioso y no me quiere decir.- Musito con sinceridad cruzando sus brazos.

-Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, se nota a leguas que es un excelente muchacho ademas veo que te sonrojas cuando te dices halagos ¿O no?.- Interrogo curiosa acercándose a su amiga y apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella.- Pero es tu decisión. No puedo meterme en tus asuntos así que piénsalo.- Comento yéndose del lugar dejando a una pelirroja pensativa.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Hyuga recordando excelente momentos que paso con su padre y hermana, viendo el retrato familiar, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos perlas. Necesitaba en estos momentos a su padre pero lamentablemente, con la yema de sus dedos quito los rastros de lagrimas y bajo para ver a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo esperándola afuera de residencia.

-Hinata Hola.- Dijo con emoción alguna el chico de cabellera café y un fuerte ladrido se escucho proviniendo del canino a lado del muchacho, Hinata le sonrió para acercarse y abrazar a su compañero.

-Kiba buenas tardes.- Saludo con gracia, miro al otro lado en donde Shikamaru observaba.- Shikamaru.- Susurro con alegría.

-Bueno veo que soy mas invisible que Shino en estos momentos.- Bufo molesto, Hinata rió levemente para abrazarlo.

-No digas tonterías, bueno me tienen aquí ¿Que se les ofrece? Neji me dijo que me buscaban.- Pregunto con un poco de seguridad alguna.

-Si nos permites queremos decírtelo en otra parte no es grato que te lo digamos en donde una vez el señor Hyuga habito.- Propuso Shikamaru llevándose a la antigua heredera de la fortuna Hyuga a otro lugar mas tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

-Sai ¿No crees que esa obra de arte es un poco extraña?.- Pregunto arrodillado Chouji consumiendo un poco de papas fritas, miro al azabache que negaba pero no hablaba.

-Deja a Sai ¡Deje fluir su llamada de la juventud de la manera que quiera expresa!.- Opino Lee.

-Pero esa obra de arte se me hace demasiada extraña para cualquier tipo de gusto.- Dijo Chouji comiendo sus papas fritas, la puerta se abrió donde Neji y Tenten aparecieron abrazados y riendo.

-¿Y el maestro Gai?.- Pregunto Neji observando que se encontraban casi la mayoría del equipo presente.

-¡Aquí estoy con la llama de la juventud encendida al máximo!.- Expreso el maestro con una posa bien rara haciendo sudar a sus estudiantes.- Les eh reunido para una emergencia, el equipo Konoha y unos integrantes de Naranja irán a ser una importante misión para acabar por una vez a Akatsuki para al fin tener la paz en todo el mundo.

-¿Y quienes son?.- Pregunto entusiasmada la morena.

-Kakashi dirigirá los dos equipos, los analistas serán Shikamaru, Nej y Sasuke, los cuerpos médicos sera Karin junto con Tsunade que ira a la misión, Sakura no ira porque esta embarazada.- Menciono el maestro, la mayoría se quedo inmóvil a tal noticia.- Kiba y Sai serán rastreadores, Temari y Ino las que interrogaran si atrapamos a uno vivo y finalmente los de puño sucio que se encargaran de ir frente para vencer al líder, el principal sera Naruto junto con Lee.

-Una importante misión. ¡Daré todo mi esfuerzo para salvar el mundo!.- Dijo Lee con emoción.

-Pero tardaremos por lo menos un año y medio en la misión.- Musito con tristeza el maestro.

-¿Un año y medio? ¡Imposible!.- Menciono Neji cruzando de brazos.- Hinata dará a luz en en cinco meses mas, tanto como el padre y sus amigos necesitamos quedarnos.

-Tranquilo Neji. Kakashi se anticipo a la situación con Hinata y la podrá en un hospital cuando tenga cerca de nueve meses para una complicación estar en el mero hospital y salvar la vida del bebe y de la muchacha.

* * *

**Las cosas se están poniendo bien calientes aquí *¬***

**Un año y medio para terminar la misión.**

**Muchas cosas van a ocurrir lamento de decir esto pero les daré spoiler *Muere Hinata***

**Es un pequeño adelanto del capitulo siguiente.**

_**Próximo capitulo: La pelea indeterminada. El tiempo valioso.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**_La pelea indeterminada. El tiempo valioso._**

**Capitulo 30***

**_Un capítulo especial porque será como el ultimo de la saga y la muerte de Hinata y el capitulo treinta de mi historia que escribo y que tanto amo._**

Una misión importante se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección en las afueras de Konoha, un lugar abandonado llamado Aldea de la lluvia creado por un demandante que quería gobernar las tiernas importante pero siendo desterrado por las fuerzas especiales Sannin. Naruto estaba decepcionado al estar alejado de su princesa de hermosos ojos perlas bufo molesto, siendo observado por Karin y Tenten custodiando que el rubio no hiciera otra estupidez.

-Llevamos cincuenta minutos caminando en círculos ya me estoy cansando.- Bufo molesta Temari sentando en un tronco viejo para descansar un poco siendo acompañada por Neji.

-Si queremos derrotar a Akatsuki necesitamos tener nuestras fuerzas al máximo ¿O no?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja el moreno de ojos perlas, sus maestros asintieron rápidamente a las palabras del joven, todos se sentaron formando un circulo.

-¿Y si contamos historias de miedo?.- Propuso Ino emocionada poniendo sus manos para estirarlas.

-Aun nos falta mucho para saber la verdadera localización del líder y la guarida aunque ya varios han muerto en nuestras manos.- Musito Kakashi tomando un sorbo de su agua natural.- El primero que murió fue Sasori con un disparo por parte de Sakura en la escuela, después Kisame en manos de Gai, muchos murieron aunque muchos de nosotros han fallecido, como Jiraiya, Hiashi.- Dijo en un recuerdo bastante interesante en sus recuerdos.

-Me pregunto quien será el próximo en morir de nosotros.- Dijo Sai poniendo una mano en su barbilla lo que provoco con sus palabras es que todos se pusieran tensos.

-No seas idiota nadie va a morir.- Gruño Karin acomodándose sus lentes.- Los débiles mueren, lo fuertes no, como nosotros.- Cruzo los brazos fastidiada.

-¿Entonces porque el maestro Asuma, señor Hiashi y el maestro pervertido Jiraiya fallecieron?.- Pregunto curioso Sai poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas, observando que Karin no contestaba.

-Porque Akatsuki lo pidió.- Dijo Kakashi con amargura.- Si no fuera tan estúpido hubiera hecho lo posible para salvar a mis compañeros de fallecer.

-Kakashi no eres un estúpido, Minato siempre te quiso por lo que eres, estaría muy orgullo de ti si te viera crecer junto con su hijo.- Dijo Tsunade abrazando al joven de manera protectora.

-Primero mi padre, luego mi compañero Obito y después Rin, al final todos mis compañeros están muriendo pero temo que alguien muera en Konoha sin la protección de nadie, los fuertes estamos aquí.

-¿Los más fuertes? Que quiere decir con eso.- Pregunto Neji preocupado.

-Los altos mandos nos enviaron a los más fuertes a la misión para contrarrestar a la banda criminal.

-Me suena que esto es una trampa para hacer algo en Konoha, me da la impresión.

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Konoha. Hinata se sentía sola por no tener a sus amigos ni a su primo cerca para disfrutar un momento divertido, si no estuviese embarazada ella tal vez estuviera en esa misión a lado de Naruto, sentada en una banca afuera de la mansión sintiendo como el viento jugaba con su cabello, toco su vientre formado sintió unas pequeñas pataditas del bebe, emocionada se sonrojo.

-Pronto nacerás y conocerás al mundo.- Susurro recogiendo un mechón suyo y poniéndolo atrás de su oreja, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar la brisa.- Me pregunto cómo serás, no me importa si tienes esos ojos azules como tu padre, mientras te parezcas a él no hay problema.

Sonrió con una sonrisa elegante, se levanto de su silla para caminar un poco al exterior, con su bolsa de color lavanda y su vestido el perfecto complemento.

Sakura también se encontraba tocando su vientre, ya un poco más visto, con una blusa de manga larga blanca, un pantalón de color rosa, unos zapatos blancos, y su cabello recogido en una cola. Se levanto de su cama para caminar un poco, aburrida y sin tener ningún compromiso además de que ''su'' amado se fue a una importante misión, caminaba por las calles menos transitadas de los locales, con una sonrisa radiante pero en el enfrente de ella se encontró a Hinata sorprendida y con su vientre ya notable.

-Buenas tardes Hinata.- Musito Sakura observándola con enojo apretó ligeramente sus puños, sonrió hipócritamente.

Hinata se percato de aquella sonrisa, que sonrió de manera verdadera.- Buenas tardes Sakura ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu embarazo?.- Pregunto curiosa observando el vientre de la rosada.

-Bastante bien, tengo dos meses pero ya se nota bastante, mi bebe será demasiado fuerte tan parecido a su padre.- Respondió con burla viendo que ella se enojaba de tal declaración.

-Me da tanto gusto que tu bebe este bien.- Dijo Hinata.- No seré hipócrita pero no me agradas así que deberías alejarte de Naruto, es para el bien de él.- Confeso con sinceridad revelando el ceño fruncido, sus ojos perlas eran victoriosos reflejando paz y amor hacia el chico rubio.

-¿Para el bien de él o el bien para ti misma?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja, se percato que Hinata se retiraba, al hospital para su revisión diaria, se fue detrás de ella, una vez estar con ella casi en la puerta principal, le agarro la mano.- ¡Respóndeme Hinata!.- Grito con furia apretando la mano de ella haciendo una pequeña marca en su muñeca.

-S-Sakura me estas lastimando.- Susurro adolorida bajando su peso para incorporarse en el piso, la mano de su compañera dejo de apretarle así que decidió escapar y estar lejos de ella.

Sakura la siguió con la intensión de hacerla sufrir y dejarle en claro que Naruto sería suyo y nada más de él. En las escaleras ella avanzaba, pero Sakura hizo que cayera de las escaleras que eran más de cincuenta escalones, un grito sonó por parte de la azabache cayendo, Sakura puso ambas manos en su boca por el terror que se le presento.

Hinata tirada en el suelo e inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

En la misión con el equipo Konoha, Sasuke y Neji observaban el lugar en donde se encontraban, analizando de tal manera una posible estrategia de emergencia mientras que Shikamaru realizaba la estrategia principal con Kakashi.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, esta es la guarida quinta que tiene Akatsuki en donde encontraron a Minato Namikase sin vida.- Menciono Kakashi con los brazos cruzados, Naruto escucho el nombre de su padre.

-Como Kakashi Hatake lo dice. Aquí mismo murió el rayo amarillo de Konoha.- Musito Pain con los brazos cruzados y con mirada desafiante, los integrantes se tensaron y vieron aquellos ojos morados extraños con varias siluetas alrededor de los ojos.- Dejen me presento hacia las personas que no me conocen, me llamo Nagato Uzumaki.- Dijo aquel tipo temible, Tsunade no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de odio le invadiera, Nagato fue un estudiante de su querido amigo Jiraiya y el que lo mato sin dudar dos veces.

-Nagato es imposible.- Murmuro Tsunade.- ¿Por qué demonios mataste a tu mismo maestro?.- Grito la rubia, chasqueo su lengua.

-Fue un obstáculo sencillo que muy rápidamente pude acabar con él, Tsunade eres la siguiente de la lista junto con Orochimaru el único traidor importante.

-Por mi apellido Senju juro que vengare la muerte de Jiraiya y de mi alumna Kushina y de mi compañero Minato.

-Vieja Tsunade.- Susurro Naruto con una cálida sonrisa adelantándose para proteger a la rubia de un posible ataque.- Nosotros los nuevos herederos de sus sueños acabaremos con ellos.- Rugió con furia, sus compañeros lo acompañaron poniéndose a lado de él y demostrando que entre compañeros siempre se ayudan.

-Eso me gustaría ver que ustedes mocosos me puedan derrotar.- Sugirió Pain.- Demostraran que son dignos de vivir si derrotan a los sobrevivientes de Akatsuki.- Sus compañeros se interpusieron, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi.

-¡Morirán!.- Dijeron todos los de Konoha a punto de atacar…

.

.

.

En el hospital Konoha, la doctora Shizune atendía a una grave Hinata que tuvo un accidente en las escaleras largas que la institución tenia, en la sala de espera Sakura nerviosa por pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Naruto que ella fue la causante de que Hinata posiblemente perdiera el bebe y del accidente, puso una mano en su frente y suspiro.

Shizune hacia todo lo posible pero no pudo hacer nada mas, el daño ya estaba causado…

-Hinata Hyuga ha muerto-.

.

.

.

**_Un final de capitulo demasiado triste bueno por la muerte de Hinata. ¿El bebe se salvo? ¿O murió con la madre?._**

**Próximo capítulo: Kushina Uzumaki.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	31. Chapter 31

**El Príncipe Naranja**

**_Kushina Uzumaki._**

**Capitulo 31**

Un mar de sentimientos le llegaba al heredero del proyecto zorro, una soledad que no se puede explicar sumergió al rubio de hermosos ojos azules, además de que la luz de la luna ya invadía el terreno que se encontraba Akatsuki con los chicos de Konoha peleando por el honor y la tragedia de los caídos desde tiempos inmemorables.

-El dios Jashin necesita sacrificios y me da la impresión que serán excelentes sacrificios.- Musito sacando su lengua además de sacar una arma de combate, una típica hoz en sus brazos y mirando al azabache inteligente de apellido Nara.- ¿Tu eres ese muchacho? Ese día que mate al antiguo recluta del imperio, tú eras ese que lloraste por su muerte.

-Desde ese día me prometí por mi mismo que si algún otro día te encontrara pagaras por los daños ocasionados.- Menciono con fastidio poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y mirando a su enemigo como si fuera un pequeño insecto.

-Palabras vacías muchacho.- Dijo Hidan.- No fuiste capaz de proteger a tu maestro de mis ataques tan inferiores, enfrentarme al antiguo recluta fue demasiado fácil aun teniendo a mas de diez personas rodeándome.- Cruzo de brazos, miro de reojo a su compañero Kakuzu un señor ya bastante grande de edad según rumores dicen que el se enfrento a Hashirama Senju épocas atrás en un difícil encuentro a muerte.

-Hidan si maltratas las armas no habrá más, la crisis de hoy en día está muy difícil.- Dijo Kakuzu de una manera tacaña al mencionar de dinero para comprar más armas si estas se dañaran en el combate.

-Tú con tu enorme tacañeo con el dinero.- Suspiro.- Tenemos que enseñarle a este muchacho modales de respetar a sus mayores.- Sugirió con una sonrisa, Shikamaru se aburría mas y mas sobre la situación presentada, saco sus manos de los bolsillos y miro con determinación a su oponente, corrió hacia el sacando una arma pequeña para hacer disparos de suerte para distinguir la posición de batalla que utilizaría el amante de la religión.

-¡Formación F-4!.- Grito en orden el Hatake colocando una mano al aire, Naruto observo su posición se encontraba a lado de su mejor amigo y a lado de Tsunade, Konan la chica de Akatsuki de alguna manera hizo que cayeran en un mar de papeles explosivos, no tuvieron tiempo para idear un plan exitoso, Sasuke brinco con fuerza sujetándose en una vara de la planta alta, Naruto retrocedió llevándose a Tsunade con el para que la rubia no tuviera una herida, la explosión no tardo en emerger. Por la suerte se encontraban bien y sin ningún rasguño.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.- Susurro Naruto.- Sasuke mira hacia arriba y verifica una posición diferente.- Ordeno el rubio son sabiduría, el azabache entendió el mensaje, se subió en lo mas alto en donde vio todas las peleas posibles.

-¿Con que tu eres Kakashi Hatake?.- Pregunto Kakuzu observando de pie a cabeza al susodicho que solamente asintió con el ceño fruncido.- En los archivos que nos entregaron, tu venias como una amenaza que tenía que ser rápida en ser eliminada, alumno del importante rayo amarillo de Konoha, recuerdo a Minato un hombre digno de ser héroe pero digno de ser aniquilado.- Dijo de manera de burla hacia Kakashi que tenía ganas de matarlo de todas las maneras posibles por hablar de esa manera de su maestro Namikase.

-Kakuzu, un tacaño con malicia, enemigo principal de las franquicias Senju, rumores dicen que peleaste con Hashirama Senju el creador de las instalaciones ambu, aliado de Madara Uchiha, será un placer aniquilarte y hacerte sufrir de miles de maneras.- Musito con enfado Hatake.- Me han dado una arma que quiero experimentar contigo, se le ha caracterizado experimento Chidori.

-Ino prepárate porque sera posible que entremos en una lucha.- Dijo Temari viendo que Konan caminaba hacia las chicas, la rubia de ojos azules y de carácter ''raro'' asintió, su manera de pelear era torturar así que torturar mas drogas, una perfecta combinación.

-Puede ser que no seamos chicas dignas de combate como los chicos pero somos fuertes en nuestros ámbitos.- Musito con orgullo la Yamanaka.

-Me encantaría ver cómo me pueden derrotar.- Propuso Konan con una sonrisa.- Puedo ver que faltan dos integrantes, la Haruno y la Hyuga, tengo entendido que están embarazadas de la misma persona, y que la Hyuga tiene un adelanto de tres meses máximos que la Haruno.

-Eso no te debe de importar.- Menciono Tenten sacando una espada de su espalda y haciendo un corte en el brazo izquierdo de Konan.- Es la vida personal de Hinata no la tuya.

Una batalla entre chicas, Konan invadía los siguientes ataques de Tenten con la espada que traspasaban en el menor rasguño posible, mientras tanto Karin y Ino preparaban una droga especial como una pequeña emergencia posible si se viesen afectadas en un ataque de larga distancia o a quema ropa.

Temari saco un látigo de su bolso, el látigo sujeto el brazo de Konan para que no pudiese escapar tan fácilmente, Tenten agarro vuelo para cortar el antebrazo de la azabache, un grito de dolor sonó, se dejo caer Konan mientras que la sangre roja fluía después de cortarle su brazo.

-¿La droga esta lista?.- Pregunto Temari aun sujetando a Konan del cabello mientras Tenten apuntaba a la garganta de la chica.

-Lista, esta droga es peligrosa, Sakura no creo que se vaya a enfadar por utilizar su arma más poderosa para el combate.- Dijo Karin con una inyección en las manos, se acerco lentamente al cuello de la azabache, le inyecto la sustancia en el fino cuello produciendo locura en el cerebro de Konan.

-¿Por qué dices que es peligrosa la droga que acabas de utilizar?.- Pregunto Tenten suspirando.

-Hace que digas la verdad en menos de un minuto, te produce fatiga, además de media hora después la muerte te llega, varias sustancias que complementa esta droga los encontré en mi viaje por Francia y los demás Sakura los encontró exactamente en el mar muerto.

-¿Tan poderosa es la droga?.- Cuestiono Tenten intrigada.- Pobre chica morirá sin saber a qué hora exactamente, espero que te largues en el infierno por matar a la hermana pequeña de Hinata.- Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa a la susodicha.

-A-Aunque yo muera el día de hoy. N-No dejare que toquen a P-Pain s-se lo p-prometí a Y-Yahiko.- Tartamudeo, hubo un quejido desagradable de sangre manchando un poco el rostro de Tenten.

-¿Yahiko?.- Interrogo Ino agarrando el brazo sano de Konan.- Dinos exactamente quién es ese, te diré algo, hay una cura para esta droga, si nos dices la información que necesitamos te la daremos para que puedas vivir ¿Trato?.

-No venderé la información de mis compañeros, tengo el honor de Akatsuki como la única mujer del grupo no soy una débil.- Murmuro Konan con su mano libre agarro el brazo de Ino apretándolo.

-Tu decisión, tu muerte.- Dijo Ino mirando que las fuerzas de Konan disminuían.

-Si nos dices de Akatsuki, vivirás, te protegeremos si alguno de tus compañeros sobrevive y quiere venganza de tu traición, nosotros no somos los malos.- Musito Karin con los brazos cruzados.

.

.

.

.

En el hospital de Konoha.

Shizune aclaraba a las autoridades sobrantes de Ambu la muerte de la ex compañera del equipo dinamita ahora Konoha y del nacimiento de la bebe de nombre Kushina como Hinata prometió poner al honor de la habanera sangrienta.

-Lamento informar pero Hinata Hyuga a fallecido.- Aclaro la doctora con el semblante triste, mirando a la chica de preciosos ojos verdes que miraba en el suelo con ¿tristeza?.

-¿El bebe se encuentra bien?.- Pregunto derramando lagrimas, con la yema de sus dedos pudo secar un poco el rastro, miro a la doctora que sonreía.

-Es una niña, está muy sana, me sorprende que haya nacido con excelentes condiciones a pesar que tiene casi seis meses de desarrollo, digno de un Uzumaki.- Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.- Por el momento la bebe se encuentra en la incubadora descansando.- Informo.

-¿Y cómo es la bebe?.

-Aun no ha abierto sus ojos por lo que es un misterio, si nace con los ojos Hyuga como muchos dicen que son ''Byakugan'' y tener sangre Uzumaki, la señorita estará en peligro enorme, pero su cabellera es azul como la madre.

-¿Byakugan?.

-Son mitos desde hace muchos años, dicen que los Hyugan podían ver la debilidad del enemigo acabando con él en un instante, así como los Uchihas, hay información que demuestran que la familia Uchiha puede cambiar el color de sus ojos, de negro a rojo, bastante inusual.

-Vaya que familias tan peculiares ¿Verdad?.

-Sí, tengo entendido que en tu vientre se está desarrollando el próximo hijo de Naruto, esperemos que se lleven bien la bebe y el tuyo.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo *3*

Me tomare un descanso de un mes y seguiré nuevamente con el fic.

Me gustaria saber que ideas quieren que realice en esta historia. ¿Que quieren que sea el bebe de Sakura? ¿Mujer o hombre? y como les gustaria que se llamara dependiendo el sexo del bebe.

**Aclaraciones.**

**Kushina es el nombre de la bebe de Hinata y de Naruto al honor de la difunta Kushina Uzumaki madre de Naruto. :')**

**Odio a Sakura :'v Okno.**

**Ahora en adelante Sakura tomara un importante papel, y cuando termine la saga Akatsuki's revolution como la denomine iniciara otra saga en donde los hijos de los equipos Konoha y Naranja participaran.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	32. Chapter 32

**El Príncipe Naranja**

_**Lagrimas de un heredero**_

**Capitulo 32.**

Las hojas caían como cascada en el limbo en donde aquellos protectores de Konoha peleaban hasta la muerte con Akatsuki, Kakashi tendría una pelea fantástica con el sobreviviente del ataque corazones Senju, en donde Hashirama Senju fundador de las instalaciones ambu peleo miles de batallas para ganarse el honor de su gente, para establecer una paz agradable para cada ciudadano.

-¿Porque un tipo con mala actitud que cada año se mueren por lo menos un compañero no se rinde?.- Pregunto exhausto Kakuzu colocando un brazo en su estomago en donde el Hatake le golpeo con una patada.

-Porque soy Kakashi Hatake alumno del rayo amarillo de Konoha, el me ha enseñado nunca rendirme a cualquier situación que se me presente, y de las enseñanzas tomadas de mis antiguos compañeros que fallecieron en combate.- Replico con orgullo Kakashi una sonrisa debajo de la mascara apareció, corto distancias con el antiguo enemigo de Hashirama para dar un golpe final pero como si tratase de magia se quito bloqueando el golpe eléctrico.

-Esas enseñanzas son unas tonterías.- Murmuro Kakuzu sacando su carpa de su cuerpo, Kakashi abrió sus ojos observando que en la espalda del enemigo tenia cuatro distintas mascaras.- Es hora de que acompañes a tus amados en el cielo o infierno.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, observaban que Konan poco a poco agonizaba perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento, Karin cruzada de brazos contando el tiempo restante para similar la droga con otra arma en su manga, Temari contando los enemigos restantes y yendo al lugar de batalla donde Neji se encontraba para ayudarle en lo posible que sus manos podían.

Ino ayudaba a Shikamaru a ganar la batalla junto con Chouji y un agente de la ambu secreta Yamato luchando contra Hidan el religioso. El la batalla varios cortes fueron profundos en los muchachos pero atendidos adecuadamente por la rubia que sudaba por contraatacar. Shikamaru observo que su compañera se caía por intentar sostenerse en una de las barras del lugar, la agarro en brazos.

-Ino necesitas descansar no estas en condiciones para seguir peleando, no estas a nuestro nivel.- Dijo preocupado el azabache aun sosteniendo a su compañera que se quejaba por el comentario.

-No n-necesito de tu a-apoyo m-moral puedo l-luchar a su n-nivel.- Dijo apenas con un susurro acompañado quitándose de los brazos de su compañero, miro a su otro compañero Chouji y al señor raro de nombre Yamato.- A-Aunque sea mujer luchare p-para defender e-el honor de n-nosotros y de los c-caídos.- Soltó una sonrisa, Shikamaru bufo por la terqueza de su amiga y a la vez compañera.

-Eres la mujer mas complicada que pude conocer, problemática Yamanaka.- Musito protegiendo a su amiga de un ataque de cuchillos afilados de Hidan, Chouji usando cañones para acertar en los lugares posibles del escondite de Hidan y Yamato analizando y yendo al techo para tener una vista perfecta del territorio.

Naruto peleaba con seis cuerpos llamados Pain algo extraño para sus ojos, cuerpo entre cuerpo, la lucha, mientras era acompañado por Tsunade que golpeaba y protegía al azabache y al rubio de ataques distanciados. Sasuke tenia a tres oponentes no permitiendo que se acercara a su mejor amigo para protegerlo.

-El heredero tiene que morir como sus antepasados.- Dijo unos de los Pain con mirada seria atrayendo a Naruto al piso y clavando una espada en sus manos, Naruto grito de dolor pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

-¡Naruto!.- Grito llena de dolor Tsunade, recordaba una escena parecida cuando Minato fue herido de la misma manera y Kushina protegiéndolo casi dando su vida por su amado.

-Dobe.- Murmuro Sasuke alejando a sus contrincantes con una granada explotando una parte del techo.

Neji daba golpes correctos al integrante de nombre Tobi que comentaba cosas absurdas junto con Temari su compañera que le ayudaba en la batalla, Tenten vigilaba la pelea para entrar y dar el golpe final a ese criminal misterioso.

-¡Tobi es un gran chico!.- Exclamo asustado el azabache moviendo ambas manos a los costados, como si tuviese miedo de que Konoha lo matara por sus pecados, Neji no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era terminar todo y volver con su prima lo mas pronto posible. Pero sus ojos se cerraron al sentir varias balas en su pecho hechas por el mismísimo Tobi.

-¡Neji!.- Grito Tenten con lagrimas en sus ojos, dejando su plan aun lado yendo con su prometido, lo cargo, miro que la boca del moreno una hilera de sangre sobresalía de sus labios.- N-Neji por favor, t-tu no puedes m-morir, t-tienes que estar a mi l-lado.- Oprimía sus sentimientos para ser firme, una mano por parte de Neji quitaba las manos de Tenten.

-T-Tonta, s-sabes que no puedo m-morir de esta m-manera, p-prometí e-estar contigo p-para siempre y e-estar a lado de mi p-prima y m-mas a-ahora.- Tartamudeo con dolor a sus palabras, necesitaba por lo menos ver a su prima por ultima vez para despedirse, su respiración disminuía, escupiendo sangre en el rostro de Tenten asustando a la morena.

-¡Karin por favor ven!.- Grito Tenten con fuerza llamando a su amiga con el grito, la pelirroja tuvo que retirarse que se encontraba contando los minutos que Konan estaba agonizando, Temari peleaba con Tobi pero sin la fuerza de Neji era batalla perdida.

-¿Que sucede?.- Pregunto Karin acomodándose sus gafas miro al piso donde Neji respiraba agitado.- ¡¿Pero que ha pasado?!.- Cuestiono cayendo al piso y acercándose al moreno.

-Ese criminal.- Dijo atormentada por pensar en perder a Neji en sus brazos.- K-Karin necesito que cures a Neji. N-No podre vivir sin el si el muere en mis brazos.- Respondió agarrando del pantalón de la pelirroja, suplicando.

-Haré todo lo posible que este en mis manos.- Susurro.- Pero no te prometo nada.- Contesto arrastrando a Neji a un lugar mas privado.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura llegaba a la habitación de los bebes en incubadora, abrió en donde una niña bebe descansaba con tranquilidad de cabellera azulina, se acerco y se quedo viendo como la niña intentaba abrir sus ojos.

-Debo admitirlo, la bebe es una preciosidad.- Susurro tocando el cristal que dividía el contacto humano con el recién nacido.- El cabello como su madre.- Dijo con tristeza, por tener la culpa de la muerte de la azabache.

Miro cuando la bebe abrió sus ojos, azules de un color hermoso profundo, empezó a balbucear mirando a Sakura con curiosidad.

-Me pregunto si mi bebe y tu se llevaran bien algún día y me querrás como si fuera tu verdadera madre.- Musito sonriendo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

-Neji ha muerto.- Informo con lagrimas en sus ojos la pelirroja, los compañeros que estaban cerca del perímetro se quedaron impresionados por la noticia, Naruto la escucho, no podía estar pasando esto. ¿Como se lo diría a Hinata?.

Tenten se abrazaba a si misma intentado calmar sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos morenos.


	33. Chapter 33

**El Príncipe Naranja.**

**_Despedidas de compañeros_**

Tenten se abrazaba a si misma oprimiendo cualquier otra lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos morenos, mordiéndose su labio inferior, su corazón latiendo con furor y viendo a su prometido muerto con una sonrisa al final.

-L-La muerte de N-Neji no será en vano.- Logro omitir Tenten con una sonrisa forzada, su corazón latiendo fuertemente creyendo que en cualquier momento un infarto le daría, en su bola de su pantalón saco una arma, derramando las últimas gotas de sus ojos disparo tres veces seguidas al Akatsuki Kakuzu que cayó al piso escupiendo sangre.

-La muerte de la persona que mas amas en este mundo te vuelve fuerte y te fortalece.- Dijo con sabiduría Pain cruzando de brazos y mirando a sus oponentes.- ¿O me equivoco?.- Pregunto con burlona, Naruto chasqueaba la lengua por disgusto.

-Sera verdad tus palabras.- Respondió Naruto.- Nosotros decidimos hacer fuerte la voluntad de nuestro ser querido, cumplir con cuyas palabras siempre resonaban en el mundo.- Apoyo una mano en su pecho.- ¡No dejare que mates a otro compañero!.- Dijo con orgullo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa perfecta.

-Hermosas palabras pero inservibles.- Musito Pain.- Piensa un poco Naruto, regresando de esta misión te encontraras con una pesadilla hecha realidad.- Informo el líder con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Pesadilla hecha realidad? ¿A qué te refieres Pain?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, lo único que le quedaba era escuchar.

-¿Qué pasaría si regresando a Konoha no encuentras a tu amor Hinata Hyuga?.- Pregunto curioso mirando al rubio que abría enormemente sus ojos. Los demás de Konoha se quedaron intrigados.

-Pain si le hiciste algo terrible a ella…- Dijo nervioso su corazón bombardeaba demasiado rápido.

-Yo no le eh hecho nada pero si otra persona que perfectamente conoces.- Revelo el líder bloqueando un ataque de puños por parte del azabache, le doblo el brazo insertando una patada en su estomago en el Uchiha.

-¡Tsk!.- Quejo el azabache colocando una mano en la área lastimada.- N-No digas mentiras ella claramente no puede morir esta en protección y tiene alrededor de seis meses de embarazado si algo le pasara eso involucrara al bebe.- Menciono Sasuke sintiendo las manos de Tsunade en la zona lastimada.

-Soy el líder de Akatsuki, claramente no mentiría a una información tan valiosa.- Dijo irritado Pain.- ¡Hinata Hyuga a muerto!.- Grito a toda voz, todos escucharon tal aclaración pero no creían aunque un sentimiento les decía que si era verdad pero negaban.

Naruto harto de ''tal'' mentira se balanceo hacia el líder, una navaja escondida en su manga cortando la vena yugular profanando una herida de tal gravedad, los segundos ya contaban la muerte de Pain, irritado empezó a rebanar parte del cuerpo del mismo líder, Kakashi se preocupo por la agresividad empleada por el rubio que no se lo creía.

El equipo que peleaba contra Hidan terminaban, Shikamaru en conjunto con Ino cortaron la cabeza del miembro de la banda criminal, la sangre salpico manchando manos y rostros de los dos muchachos exhaustos, mientras Kakuzu soportaba un dolor terrible en su pecho con tres balas impregnas.

-M-Malditos mocosos ustedes son bazofia del mundo.- Decía molesto Kakuzu adolorido, Kakashi se acerco a él, con el arma Chidori.-¡¿Eh?!.- Dijo con sorpresa sintiendo una punzada en su corazón siendo atravesado por la mano del Hatake.

-Te hubiera matado de miles de maneras pero no me encuentro de la buena manera para soportar tus quejas.- Dijo con odio mostrado, sacando su mano del pecho de este, Kakuzu lentamente cerraba sus ojos.

-Konan, Kakuzu y Pain ya han muerto oficialmente.- Dijo Tsunade mirando lágrimas en el rostro de Naruto.- Hinata se encuentra bien, tranquilo.- Menciono con una sonrisa apoyando su mano en el hombro dando apoyo emocional.

-Tenemos que avisar que perdimos a Neji Hyuga en batalla.- Musito Gai con tristeza cargando el cuerpo frio del muchacho moreno Hyuga.- Digan sus últimas palabras a Neji.- Dijo el maestro.

_-Neji aunque estés muerto ¡Nunca dejes que tu llama de la juventud se extinga en el cielo!._

_-Prometiste estar cuando Hinata diera a luz, me prometiste que iba a ser su madrina. Te extrañaremos amigo._

_-No te conocí como se debía, únicamente nos hablábamos cuando tu prima tenia misiones conmigo, en el pasado me pudo odiar pero ahora tengo su confianza._

_-Las despedidas son problemáticas pero si es para despedir a un compañero que ha logrado más que todos nosotros tienes mis felicitaciones._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, es problemático pero nunca olvides que tienes a una compañera legitima que siempre te ha ayudado._

_-Puede ser que sea una maestra en las torturas pero Neji tu siempre me torturabas con películas extrañas, te quiero amigo._

_-Tal vez no sea bueno con estos sentimientos pero lo poco que estuvimos compartiendo juntos el cuartel demostraste ser un apoyo para mí, no como el pene de Naruto._

_¡Sai!_

_Perdón._

_-Amigo te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, si quieres te mando papitas._

_-Estamos triste por tu partida pero Akamaru te manda muchos saludos en donde ahora estés. Cuidare de tu prima._

_-Neji Hyuga lamento por no defenderte, le prometí a Hinata que defendería a su familia a costa de mi vida, ella es muy especial en mi vida y no quiero perderla._

_-M-Mi amor, por más egoísta que pueda ser, no quiero que te alejes de mi, nunca olvidare esos momentos lindos que pasamos juntos. ¡Te amo!_

* * *

No mamen conmigo :v Ya mato a los personajes de Naruto, la enfermedad de Kishimoto-sama es contagiosa.

**Próximo capítulo: La verdadera muerte de Minato Namikase.**


	34. Chapter 34

**El Príncipe Naranja.**

**_La verdadera muerte de Minato Namikase._**

**Penúltimo capítulo.**

Los héroes de la batalla entre la banda criminal Akatsuki, regresaban a su ciudad natal para servir de apoyo entre las instalaciones y comenzar una nueva era, de un año y medio lograron cometer la mitad del tiempo, el rubio imperativo del grupo Naruto Uzumaki estaba más que contento con el regreso para ver nuevamente a su amada azabache de apellido Hyuga sin saber el desgarradora noticia que enfrentaría.

-''Por lo menos todo ha terminado''.- Pensaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo a sus demás compañeros un poco exhaustos de la batalla pero siendo animados por el líder naranja y su aprendiz que a simple vista parecían padre e hijo.- ''Una nueva era a comenzando''.

El Uchiha carecía de una sonrisa, matar a su hermano y tener que encargarse de los negocios Uchiha pero el tenia el poder de cambiar bastantes cosas en su familia lograr que la paz funcionara, mirando de reojo a su compañero y mejor amigo que sostenía una radiante sonrisa, sabia el porqué de esa mirada y sonrisa, por la princesa Hinata Hyuga dueña del corazón de Naruto. Pero de pronto Kakashi paro sudando de nervios al escuchar un llamado de su teléfono al recibir la señal.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Kakashi?.- Pregunto Tsunade arqueando una ceja.- ¿Mas problemas acaso?.- Preguntaba pero sin recibir respuesta alguna aunque miro que una pequeña lagrima salía de aquellos ojos grises, el susodicho negó con la cabeza.

-El mensaje que recibí es algo terrible que esta sucediendo en Konoha.- Menciono con dolor, sus alumnos se quedaron observando al igual que los mayores con intriga.- Hubo una explosión en el hospital Konoha donde estaba internada Sakura.- Informo preocupando a Naruto.

-¿Porque que sucedió?.- Pregunto preocupado sus ojos azules brillaban de la preocupación ademas de solo pensar en que algo terrible le sucediese a su Hinata.

-Sakura entro en crisis nervioso por un suceso que sucedió hace un mes aproximadamente, ahora en adelante el equipo Konoha se esta quedando sin compañeros, Hinata Hyuga ha muerto.- Revelo ante todos, Karin al igual que Tenten comenzaron a llorar abrazadas una de la otra, mientras Naruto no sabia que contestar se quedo inmóvil sin saber que era con exactitud lo que había ocurrido.- Hinata tuvo un terrible accidente falleciendo, reportes afirmar que el bebe se encuentra bien pero por el momento ha desaparecido en la explosión.

-¡No nos quedemos parados como idiotas tenemos que volver lo mas rápido posible a Konoha!.- Grito Tsunade avisando a todos sobre la partida, sin dudarlo comenzaron a correr, Naruto tenia ganas de llorar, el líder Akatsuki tenia razón, su amada había fallecido.

Llegaron a la ciudad, completamente destruida, miles de personas habían fallecido, sangre y cuerpos humanos a la mitad enfrente de cada uno, mientras el enmascarado de apodo Tobi sostenía una bebe en sus brazos.- Naruto Uzumaki hijo de los grandes héroes de Konoha apodados La habanera sangrienta y el rayo amarillo de Konoha, te contare una verdad que nunca olvidaras siendo culpable de la tragedia.

* * *

Una batalla se estaba dando años atrás, donde Minato Namikase peleada con el mismo enmascarado, protegiendo a su querida esposa de las manos de ese villano, su respiración disminuía cada vez que peleaban.

-Namikase hoy es el gran día de tu muerte.- Pronuncio Tobi con su único ojo visible, Minato chasqueo su lengua.

-Aunque tus palabras fueras ciertas, no permitiré que lastimes a la única persona que me ha hecho tan feliz en mi vida.- Grito con orgullo recordando a su esposa y al pequeño recién nacido. Abrió sus ojos mientras escupía sangre, no sabia con la exactitud pero en su corazón ya hacían varias perforaciones de bala en su pecho, intento no caerse pero fue inevitable cayo rendido mientras sus ojos se apagaban.

-Tranquilo Minato.- Murmuro Tobi.- Tu amada estará contigo en menos de lo que piensas.- Se volteo dando la victoria.

Kushina no soportaba el parto, contrayendo demasiada sangre, manchando la blanca seda de la sabana.-¡Duele Dattebane!.- Grito la pelirroja. Las señoras que estaban atendiendo su parto se encontraban desesperadas, Kushina era una mujer demasiado fuerte podía soportar cualquier situación pero el parto era cosa seria.

-Señora Kushina resista.- Comento la asistente tapándose nuevamente con el cubre bocas, la sangre aun transcurría en el punto de salida, la pelirroja enterraba sus dedos en las sabanas.- Un poco mas, ya puedo ver la cabeza del bebe salir.- Menciono con alegría la asistente, Kushina grito mas fuerte, mientras un llanto de un bebe sonaba en la habitación.

''Minato. ¿Donde te encuentras?.''

-¡Es hermoso el bebe!.- Expreso la doctora agarrando al recién nacido en sus brazos, yendo a la pelirroja para sentir la calidez de ser madre primeriza.

-N-Naruto.- Susurro adolorida sosteniendo al infante en sus brazos, soltando una sonrisa encantada, pero otra solloza por no tener a su marido cerca de ella.- Si Jiraiya se encontrara aquí, estallaría de felicidad.

-Pero no se encuentra habanera sangrienta.- Musito Tobi acercándose con un arma en su mano matando a las doctoras con dos disparos, Kushina grito desesperada, agarrando a su primogénito para protegerlo.- Tu querido esposo se encuentra ahora en el cielo.- Los ojos violetas de Kushina empezaron a salir lagrimas.- Es tu turno junto con el bebe de salir de este mundo lleno de sufrimiento.

Kushina oprimía sus lagrimas mordiéndose su labio inferior.

* * *

-Eso fue en el pasado.- Menciono Naruto hacia el muchacho con mascara.- Este es el presente, vengare la muerte de los caídos.- Chasqueo la lengua.- Es el momento de proteger a nuestro seres queridos.- Expreso con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus compañeros sonrieron preparándose para la batalla final.

-Hermosas palabras pero no sirven por el momento.- Dijo Tobi sosteniendo su mascara.- Revelare mi identidad si este es el caso de la batalla final.- Su mascara fue retirada, Kakashi abrió sus ojos al igual que los mayores que se encontraban.

''Obito''.

-¡Imposible.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Gai observando a su antiguo compañero.

-Lo imposible es posible.- Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo conocen?.- Pregunto Naruto arqueando una ceja.

-Obito Uchiha, el debió morir en aquella batalla.- Susurro Kakashi aun atónito.- Después de tanto tiempo vivo porque demonios no regresaste a Konoha.

''Venganza''.


	35. Chapter 35

**El Príncipe Naranja.**

**_¡Sayonara!._**

Sakura se encontraba demasiada debil entre los escombros del hospital que exploto de la nada, su vientre le dolía avisando de una posibilidad de aborto mientras en sus manos se encontraba la pequeña bebe nacida del amor entre Hinata y Naruto, había peleado contra Tobi el enmascarado de Akatsuki para salvar la vida de la infante arriesgando la vida de ella y de su bebe en proceso.

—Naruto por favor regresa.— El susurro de Sakura llegaba por los vientos cerrando sus manos formando puños, extrañaba a su amado rubio de gran sonrisa, en su lado la bebe Hyuuga dormida.— Sin duda te pareces a Hinata.— Murmuro acariciando la mejilla blanca de la susodicha.

—¡Sakura!.— Grito Karin sorprendida, Tenten al igual que Temari se encontraban inspeccionando el área, Karin corrio en rescate sacando su botiquín medico, la morena veía a la bebe reposando en el suelo con mantas a su alrededor.

—Esa bebe.— Susurro Tenten agarrando a la bebe con cuidado.— Es idéntica a Hinata.— Dijo sorprendida viendo los ojos jade de Sakura aclamando un si.— La bebe entonces es prematura.

—E-Exacto.— Musito cansada Sakura escupiendo sangre, sujetando su vientre.— C-Creo que tendré un aborto.— Menciono dolida, empezando a derramar sangre, Karin con ayuda de Temari se llevaron lejos a la Haruno.

—Naruto se pondrá muy contento teniendo a su bebe en sus manos.— Musito Tenten abrazando a Kushina el nombre de la bebe al honor de la madre de Naruto.

Llevar el odio y el amor de las personas que confiaban en el era demasiado realizar, Naruto se sentía cansado por pelear con Obito un genio del combate mientras Kakashi y Gai combatían contra el siendo ayudados por la mejor medico de la ciudad Konoha Tsunade Senju.

—Cálmate.— Dijo Sasuke colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.— Pronto se resolverán las cosas.— Musito con el ceño fruncido, inmediatamente Naruto entendió apretando ligeramente sus puños.

—¡Jamas podrán vencerme!.— Exclamo decidido el Uchiha traidor evitando el disparo de un angulo de Kakashi su antiguo compañero de equipo, viendo de reojo como Gai se quitaba las pesas de sus manos.— Imbéciles.

—¿Imbéciles nosotros?.— Cuestiono Gai.— Un poco.— Respondió al mismo tiempo que su rival Hatake sacando sogas de sus mangas y atando las manos de Obito para evitar otro combate.

—Nosotros hemos estado combatiendo unidos desde hace años y nunca nos rendiremos.— Exclamo decidida Tsunade golpeando en el estomago al Uchiha mayor que soltaba sangre de la boca.

—Vieja estúpida.— Musito enfadado Obito intentando evitar los siguientes ataques provenientes de los dos comandantes de los dos equipos mas increíbles del ambu Konoha. Kakashi intentaba sujetar ambos brazos de su ex compañero mientras que Gai intentaba golpearlo en la cabeza para producir un daño cerebral pero el Uchiha se negaba en ser capturado.

—Naruto ve donde se encuentran las chicas.— Ordeno la Senju, el susodicho acepto aunque dudoso le pidió a su mejor amigo que se quedara para posible emergencia en el cual sin dudarlo acepto. En las antiguas instalaciones del destruido hospital se encontraba Tenten intentando ocultar a la bebe de la fría lluvia que amenazaba con salir.

—¡Tenten!.— Exclamo Naruto alzando una mano para atraer la atencion de la morena ella volteo con la bebe en sus regazos, impresionado con la criatura en brazos de su compañera decidió ir a averiguar.— ¿Esa bebe?.— Cuestiono intrigado sonriendo a la bebe que mantenía sus orbes azulados abiertos.

—Ella es la hija de Hinata.— Respondió con una cálida sonrisa, Naruto al escuchar tales palabras exploto de la felicidad.— Hinata fue fuerte y protegió a esta bella bebe antes de morir.— Entregando la bebe en manos de Naruto, colocaba una mano en su pecho recordando a su difunto prometido.

—M-Mi preciosa hija.— Sollozaba de la felicidad tocando la pequeña cara que la bebe portaba.— Kushina Uzumaki Hyuuga.— Nombro a la bebe con felicidad a sus palabras abrazando a su preciada hija en sus manos.— ¿Sakura donde esta?.— Pregunto preocupado por su compañera.

—Ella se encuentra en labor.— Dijo sujetando su brazo.— Protegió a la bebe de la destrucción del hospital pero no protegió a su bebe del accidente, Karin la esta atendiendo junto con Ino no deben de tardar.— Musito un poco triste, Naruto asintió.

—¡Naruto, Tenten!.— Exclamaron las susodichas cansadas, Ino y Karin sujetando a una bebe en manos.— Sakura se encuentra en reposo y en estos momentos esta con Temari, la bebe nació sana y salva.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mostrando a la bebe hermosa de cabellera rosada disparejo y durmiendo en brazos de la pelirroja.— Es muy bella un poco parecida a Sakura.— Musito Karin sonrojada.— Pero no están bella como Kushina.

—Entonces tienes a dos bellas hijas en tus manos ahora en adelante.— Menciono Ino con una sonrisa.— ¿Como se llamara la bebe de Sakura?.— Pregunto intrigada y con curiosidad, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

—Bueno.— Trago grueso el rubio pensando en un nombre digno.— Al honor de mi tía Tsunade, se llamara Tsunade.— Comento con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Quien demonios me ha invocado?!.— Cuestiono Tsunade con una sonrisa triunfal con un Obito en sus hombros totalmente desmayado.— Finalmente Akatsuki ha muerto.— Informo con una sonrisa siendo acompañada por los equipos.

—Fue completamente dificil derrotar a Obito.— Menciono Gai con furor.— Demasiado cansancio en tan solo un dia.— Comento cayendo rendido al piso.

—Y aun falta mas.— Termino de completar la frase Kakashi.— ¿Y esas hermosuras de bebes?— Pregunto curioso quitando a Kushina de los brazos de Naruto.

—La azabache se llama Kushina, hija de nuestro tonto compañero y de la hermosa y difunta Hinata Hyuuga.— Respondió Karin con sus manos en sus caderas.— La rosada se llama Tsunade.— Respondió, la honorable Tsunade abrió sus ojos almendrados orgullosa.

—¿Donde esta Sakura?.— Pregunto Lee intrigado.

—Esta con Temari descansando por el parto.— Contesto Ino con una amplia sonrisa.

—Un futuro nuevo ha comenzado.— Menciono Kakashi mirando el bello cielo...

* * *

_*~~ 9 años después~~*_

—Tsunade regresa.— Musito Sakura persiguiendo a su amada primogénita por toda la mansion Uzumaki, Kushina observaba curiosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas a su pequeña media hermana.

—Tsunade es sorprendente.— Susurro la azabache alabando a su hermana menor.— Me gustaria ser como ella.— Se dijo a si misma, una mano se apoyo en su cabellera azulina larga.

—Kushina tu eres extraordinaria como eres.— Menciono Naruto acariciando la cabellera de su hija mayor.— Tan parecida a su querida madre.— Comento con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero mama fue una heroína y sorprendente genial!.— Exclamo inflando sus cachetes y apretando sus puños.— Al cambio yo...— Mordió su labio inferior.

—Pero que niña.— Musito Karin suspirando con sus manos colocadas en su vientre ancho.— Kushina eres bella como eres nada mas ¡Entendiste niña!.— Exclamo enojada asustando a la susodicha.

—Karin no seas tan ruda con la niña.— Dijo Sasuke con sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Pero amor!.— Dijo la pelirroja inflando sus cachetes intentando imitar la expresión de Kushina.

—Nada de peros.— Dijo cortante.

—''¿Como demonios termine casándome con Sasuke?''.— Pensaba la pelirroja.

—Estos dos jamas pararan de pelear.— La dulce voz de Sakura resonaba en los oídos de Naruto besando la mejilla del Uzumaki.— Kushina ¿Porque no vas a jugar con tu hermana?.— Pregunto la de mirada jade.

—¡N-No quiero!.— Tartamudeo en su respuesta.— ¡Quiero estar con papa!.— Menciono con sabiduría. Sintiendo un leve golpe por parte de su hermana menor.

—Tonta.— Susurro Tsunade.— Has caso a mama.

—Ella no es mi mama si no madrastra.

—Técnicamente es lo mismo.

—¡Claro que no!.

Los adultos del lugar sonrieron ante las locuras de las primogénitas del Uzumaki.

—Hinata has reencarnado... Y por eso te amo cada vez mas.

_Fin..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia tan rara pero a la vez tan hermosa :33 Un saludo a mis seguidores que me siguen en cada fic. ¡Hasta la próxima historia Naruhina!

Las amo con todo mi kokoro.

**-DiazGuiselle.**


End file.
